Towards the Light
by Mione5
Summary: Harry came back from his summer at the Dursleys very different from when he left...and not in a good way. What happened and who's to blame! HP/SS Slash
1. Chapter 1

_9_

_Disclaimer – Nothing but Tosca is mine._

**Towards the Light.**

**Chapter 1 - Clumsy**

Harry followed the soft hissing of the small garden snake that was coiled on his wrist as it gave him directions. The noise of the station caused him to grimace and he breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

'Harry!' Came a shriek from several yards away and Harry soon found himself with his arms full of a hysterical Hermione. 'Oh Harry, we've been so worried.' The girl cried.

Harry pushed her gently but firmly away from him. 'If you'd been so worried you would have at least written to me. You'll forgive me if I don't believe the depth of your concern.' He said coldly before ignoring the entire Weasley family and stepping aboard the train with just a slight stumble, yanking his trunk and cage on after him.

He found the first empty carriage, stowed his belongings and sat down just in time to hear Ron say. 'Bloody hell, he sounds like Snape.'

Harry gritted his teeth loudly when Hermione followed up with. 'I can't believe he's being such a prat. He knows why we can't write to him. It's the same reason every year.'

'Yeah, and the excuses never change.' Harry muttered as he locked the compartment door and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone, or see any one, or speak to anyone.

He felt the snake slither up his arm and around his neck, its feather light tongue dabbing at his cheek.

Harry slowly reached a hand up and ran it along the warm little body till he reached the head. 'I know, Tosca.' He murmured. 'But I can't forgive them yet. They left me there. With Him.'

'_You will need them, young one._' The snake hissed.

'I know.' Harry whispered, dropping his hand and leaning his head against the window as the train began to move off from the station. The swaying movement of the train finally lulled him to sleep and he did not wake until the felt the train slowing.

* * *

'Bollocks.' He growled, leaping up off the seat and yanking out his trunk. He threw it open, felt around, and yanked the first robe he could find out and pulled it over his head, letting the trunk slam shut with a bang. Tosca hissed at him and he straightened his tie before stroking the little snake as the train continued to slow.

As soon as the train had come to a stop he unlocked the door and joined the throng of students alighting the train. He stumbled again out the steps but a set of arms grabbed him.

'Sorry.' Harry muttered, yanking himself out of the arms and stalking away before they could say anything.

'Harry, please, we're sorry we didn't write but Dumbledore said it was still just too dangerous.' Hermione pleaded taking his arm with strong fingers and tugging on it.

'Yeah, he said any owls could have been traced.' Ron added.

Harry just sighed and kept his head down, allowing them to lead him into a carriage for the ride up to the school.

'We really wanted to come and get you for your birthday.' Hermione insisted still having hold of his arm even though they were sitting down.

'Mum had a party all planned. Boy was she mad at Dumbledore when he said you couldn't come. We weren't even allowed to send your presents. I've got it in my trunk.' Ron added.

Harry still didn't speak, keeping his head down as Hermione continued tugging on his arm all the way out of the carriage, into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Harry could feel the magic hanging in the air and a part of him breathed in the smells of Hogwarts, happy to finally be home again.

Everyone chatted around him, telling each other about their holidays. Harry grunted, snorted and muttered his way through the meal. Hissing softly in response to the small hints Tosca was giving him. Everyone asked about how his holidays were and everyone received the softly grunted 'Fine' in reply.

The sorting was unmercifully slow and the Hat's song unusually cryptic but Harry ignored it all. Finally they sang the school song and Dumbledore released them; and Harry couldn't have been happier. He stood up and followed the crush of students towards the door. Hermione continuing to insist on holding his arm all the way back to the common room, something which by the time they made it up the third staircase made Harry finally lose it.

'Stop it!' He screamed. 'Stop with the apologies and the excuses and the touching. Please just leave me alone!'

He walked on ahead, fingers trailing to cool stone wall ignoring the dumbfounded stares from the rest of his classmates who had all stopped in stunned silence at his outburst. He stopped when those in front of him did and waited off to one side as one of the prefects opened the portrait of the fat lady before ducking through last and heading straight for the boy's dorm. Before he could reach the staircase he tripped over the corner of the rug and sprawled on the stone floor. Tears sprung to his eyes as several people in the room laughed and quicker than he ever thought possible he half crawled, half walked up the staircase to the dormitory and across to where he knew his bed would be; where it had been for the last five years.

* * *

'I knew this was a mistake.' He cried, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Harry?' Came Hermione's tentative voice from the doorway.

'Go away.'

'Please Harry.' Hermione was nothing if not persistent.

'Go. Away!' He screamed before looking away.

Harry waited as he heard her turn and leave before crawling into his bed fully clothed and burying his head in the pillow.

'Tosca, what am I going to do?' he sobbed.

The little silver snake uncurled from his neck and lay gently on the pillow beside him, dabbing at his tears with her tongue. '_Don't cry, Little One. Everything will be alright, I promise it will._' She hissed.

Harry eventually fell asleep and the other boys in their dorm, seeing the snake curled protectively on the pillow beside their friend, left him well alone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry was up well before the others the next morning although it took him what would by normal standards have been an inordinately long time to get ready and the dorm was empty by the time he returned from showering and getting changed.

Eventually he made it down to the common room and stifled a grimace as Hermione's suddenly shrill voice assaulted his ears. At least she didn't insist on grabbing at me again, he thought to himself. Harry ignored her and listening to Tosca's soft hissing in his ear left the common room. His trip to the great hall was slow as he trailed his fingers along the walls of stone, and he practically died of shock when Tosca screamed at him, well, as well as a snake can anyway; in a daydream he almost stepped off a landing and into thin air as the staircase moved from in front of him.

He could hear Ron and Hermione and the others all talking about him as they followed him down to breakfast. He could hear their concern the few times he tripped and stumbled and Hermione's shriek as he had almost stepped off the landing to his death.

He walked into the great hall and to the far side where the Gryffindor table was before sitting down, although not before banging his shin sharply on the bench.

'Harry's going to steal your title, Nev.' Ron joked as the rest of his group sat down around him. Harry kept his head down eyes not moving from his plate.

'What title?' Neville looked incredibly confused.

'World's clumsiest wizard.' Ron laughed through a mouthful of eggs, the others laughing loudly.

Harry bristled in his seat but didn't speak, reaching out to where the toast should be and accidentally knocking his goblet of pumpkin juice in Ron's lap.

'Harry!' Ron yelled, leaping to his feet and garnering the attention of the entire hall. 'Bloody hell, what is wrong with you? Do you have to be so clumsy today? Watch what you're doing. Anyone would think you did that on purpose.'

'I didn't do it on purpose.' Harry ground out.

'Bloody looked like it. I mean you couldn't not have seen it sitting right in front of you.' Ron snapped back as Hermione vanished the mess with a flick of her wand.

Unable to take anymore Harry leapt to his feet. 'Well, that's just the problem isn't it?' He snapped. 'I couldn't see it right in front of me. I can't see anything right in front of me. In fact, I can't bloody see a thing at all!' Harry bellowed before spinning on his heel, stumbling over his chair and towards the door. The hall sat in stunned silence as Harry fumbled his way across the room, his emotions so rampant he was unable to hear the soft directions Tosca was hissing over the pounding of his heart. He felt his way along the wall to the door and disappeared through it.

The bang it made as it closed snapped most people into action. The students began whispering loudly, Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors gaped openly at the doorway as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape practically ran around the head table and down the aisle with a speed that belied at least two of their ages if not the third.

They burst out of the doorway just in time to see the outer doors to the castle close and quickly discerned that Harry had left the castle.

They followed, half the school trying to join them, just in time to see Harry trip again and sprawl at the bottom of the steps before jumping up and blindly stumbling across the grounds. Partway across he tripped yet again and fell to his knees and the three Professors heard him scream in frustration.

They were much closer now as Harry stood once again, but before he could run, Dumbledore fired a stunning spell at him.

What happened next surprised them all. Together with the hundred odd students who had followed them out of the castle doors they watched as the spell streaked across the ground before fading to nothing within inches of the now running figure.

'We can't let him reach the forest. Together.' Dumbledore told his two professors and all three raised their wands. Again, even with the power of the three powerful wizards the spell faded away, and Harry had almost reached the forest. Thankfully, at least for those watching, Harry tripped once again.

'To hell with this.' Snape growled, breaking into a sprint that startled many who had only ever seen him stalk. It seemed to take him no time at all and as Harry was just getting to his feet Snape tackled him to the ground holding him tightly as he screamed and kicked and lashed out. Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried down to the wrestling figures. Harry was still screaming at Snape to let him go as he tried beating against the taller man's chest in a futile effort to make the potions master release him.

Dumbledore pressed his wand against Harry's back as he stared into the potions master's black eyes. 'Stupefy.' He murmured and Harry finally fell limp.

'What was that all about? Can he really not see?' McGonagall wheezed, clutching her chest.

'I'm not exactly sure but I can't see Harry making up such a story.' Dumbledore said gravely as Snape disentangled one arm from around the boy's shoulders and pressing tentatively at the rapidly forming bruise on his jaw.

'Besides, even Potter isn't that clumsy to trip so many times. Longbottom, yes. Potter, no.' He sneered finally laying the figure down and standing up, drawing his wand again and levitating the boy.

'Let's get him inside.' Dumbledore murmured, leading the way through the sea of students and back towards the castle.

'Professor, is it true? Is Harry really blind?' Hermione stammered as they reached the door.

Dumbledore glanced around at the crowd of students which had swelled to most of the school by this time. 'We don't know yet, Miss Granger.' He murmured before raising his voice. 'Classes for this morning are cancelled. I want all of you to return to your dormitories, your Head of House will bring you your schedules at lunchtime. Thank you.'

He waited as the students, realising they weren't going to get anymore information, began heading towards their respective common rooms.

McGonagall looked at the sixth years Gryffindors that were still staring at Harry. 'You too.' She said firmly, the set of her mouth broking no arguments. Ron and Hermione looked as if they wanted to protest but McGonagall's eye took on a steely glint and so with dragging footsteps they turned towards Gryffindor tower.

The three professors continued into the castle and up to the hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey hurrying over as they entered.

'Who is it? Mr Potter? Of course it is.' She said catching sight of him. 'Can't even stay out of the hospital wing for a day.' She muttered as they set him down on a bed.

'We'll need a Dreamless Sleep before we wake him.' Snape warned and Poppy retrieved one, handing it to the potions master who dumped the vial down the boy's throat just as the headmaster cancelled the stunning spell.

Harry coughed and spluttered and managed to half lift himself off the bed before the potion took hold and he collapsed to the floor. Poppy carefully lifted him and placed him back on the bed, brushing back the hair that had fallen on his face and letting out a small cry of alarm.

It seemed the Finite Incantatem used to counter the stupefy had also countered several other spells, all of them glamours, and, as they looked at the damage done to the Boy-Who-Lived and most particularly to his face, they realised that something had gone very wrong with their plan to keep him safe.

Very wrong indeed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Nothing but Tosca is mine.

**Chapter 2 – The Truth About Tosca.**

'Albus, what in Merlin's name happened? You don't think Voldemort...' McGonagall trailed off.

'No, the Dark Lord did not do this.' Snape said firmly, his eyes never leaving the damaged face of the sixteen year old.

'How can you know?' McGonagall shot back. 'He doesn't tell you everything.'

'Because he wouldn't have let him live.' The potions master snapped back, finally tearing his eyes away and glaring at the elderly witch.

'Enough.' Dumbledore interrupted them turning to the medi-witch. 'How bad is it, Poppy?'

'I don't think I've seen anything like it.' Poppy admitted as her wand swept up and down Harry's still form. Another flick of her wand banished all his clothes but his underwear and they were able to see the full extent of the injuries he had suffered. It was also when they noticed Tosca who had stayed curled out of sight on Harry's upper arm.

'Oh my.' Poppy said leaping back from the bed.

Tosca didn't move, her eyes trained on the four humans as her tongue darted out trying to detect if anything was nearby that would hurt her master.

'Ah, now that's a problem.' Dumbledore said slowly.

'Just stun it.' Snape growled.

'I would prefer to do something else.'

'What?'

Dumbledore slowly raised his wand, looking directly into the snake's eyes. 'Legillimens.' He whispered; the others in the room waiting impatiently.

Several minutes later he closed his eyes and dropped his wand.

'Albus?' McGonagall said hesitantly.

'My office.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Poppy remained in the hospital wing with Harry trying to assess and repair his injuries at a safe enough distance not to arouse the ire of snake that remained tightly curled around Harry's arm.

McGonagall and Snape waited as Dumbledore pulled a number of silver strands from his temple and placed them in the shallow bowl before stirring it several times.

'Brace yourself.' He said ominously before dropping his nose into the bowl, his body following shortly thereafter.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape and McGonagall landed just as Vernon burst through what must have been Harry's bedroom door, grabbing the Boy-Who-Lived by the scruff of his neck and dragging him from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. They all watched as the little snake practically launched itself across the room from where it had been playing with a tiny mouse in the corner but was unable to reach the door before it closed.

They continued to watch as it slithered backwards and forwards, as if pacing, for what seemed like hours, even with the speeded up time of the pensieve. In the meantime they looked around at the bare cell like room that was Harry's. Snape looked curiously at the headmaster whose face held a guilty expression but the expression vanished a moment later making the potions master wonder if he'd seen it in the first place. Suddenly the door was thrown open once again and Harry was tossed bodily into the room before it was slammed shut behind him.

They watched in discomfort as Harry slowly and painfully pushed himself up off the ground and dragged himself over to the bed.

'Merlin.' McGonagall whispered, her hands covering her mouth in horror at the now visible burn on the back of Harry's right shoulder. It was in the shape of a coil ring, like a muggle stove plate and what was left of his tatty shirt was singed into the skin around it.

'_What happened, Little One_?' They heard the snake hiss, all three rather shocked at being able to understand the Parseltongue.

The watched as Harry swallowed heavily and used his other arm to pry up a loose floorboard. _'I accidentally burnt their dinner._' He hissed back, his voice rasping hoarsely even in Parseltongue and the professors could tell he had been screaming.

The snake didn't seem to make a comment, instead dipping its tail into a large jar Harry had just pulled out of the hole in the floor and covering it in the salve that it contained before slithering up Harry's arm and beginning to lather the hideous mark. It was obvious that the little snake had done this before but it took many trips before it had finished and Harry barely had the strength to close the jar and put it away, clumsily fitting the board back in place and collapsing to the floor.

'Thank you, Tosca.' They heard Harry hiss before his eyes closed. Tosca dabbed gently at Harry's tearstained cheek with his tongue before curling up on his arm. They waited for several minutes more and finally the memory finished.

Unfortunately it was replaced by another one.

This seemed to be several weeks later as Harry looked even more unkempt, unwashed and unfed than the previous one.

This time Harry was asleep as footsteps sounded outside his door. Tosca hissed sharply to wake him, giving him time to protect his head before the slap that was aimed his way actually landed. This time as Harry was dragged from the room, Tosca remained curled out of sight on his arm.

'Bloody worthless freak.' Vernon thundered as he stomped down the steps and into the kitchen. Harry's left elbow, which they noticed was incredibly swollen, clutched in his meaty hand.

'You lazy little freak, you think I work hard all day, spending my money clothing and feeding you so you can lie around and do nothing.' He roared, spittle flying from his mouth and his face a shade of puce none of them had seen before. 'You have to earn your keep. Now get out there and mow the lawn. I have guests coming for afternoon tea and I want that garden spotless.'

Harry, who had been surreptitiously pressing his left arm against his side in an effort to cradle it without showing any weakness to his uncle, nodded. 'Yes, Uncle Vernon.' He whispered and yelped when his Uncle threw him out the back door and slammed it behind him.

'His Uncle obviously has issues.' Snape said dryly.

'Hush.' McGonagall scolded.

They watched as Harry got gingerly to his feet and headed towards the small garden shed at the back. He opened the door and pulled out a lawn mower and then spent almost an hour trying to start it. Between his left arm and his right shoulder he was without the strength to pull the cord that would have started it. They could see him struggling not to scream or cry and all three almost jumped out of their skin when the back door slammed open once again and Vernon Dursley stormed out.

They watched as Harry's face drained of blood and he sank to the ground, making himself smaller.

'What the hell do you think you're doing sitting around?' Vernon spat, keeping his voice down in case the neighbours heard. 'You're a good for nothing worthless piece of rubbish just like your parents. Freaks the lot of you. I clothe and feed you and this is how you repay me, by sitting on your arse all day. I knew I should have left you on the doorstep for the rats all those years ago. You've been nothing but a burden. Do you hear that? You're a burden. A parasite on hardworking normal people. A stupid worthless freak!' The last word was bellowed as Vernon raised a foot and kicked Harry sharply in the rib.

The three professors heard a bone crack and Harry cried out. Vernon glanced around as Harry whimpered before he bent down and grabbed Harry by the hair.

'You want something to cry about, Boy?' He spat. 'I'll give you something to bloody cry about.'

Vernon's meaty hand reached into the shed, grabbing a jar and tossing the contents directly in Harry's eyes.

'You'll never go back to that freaky school of yours now.' Vernon crowed as Harry practically howled. 'They won't take you if you're blind, even if you are a freak; and I bet even they can't fix this.' He added reaching down and grabbing Harry by the throat, which had the added bonus, for Vernon anyway, of silencing Harry's rapidly increasing cries before stalking to the house and inside, dragging Harry behind him. Dumbledore and the others hurried after him and watched as he threw the Boy-Who-Lived into a tiny cupboard under the stairs and locked the door.

'I hope you enjoy you're old bedroom, Boy, cause you're going to be in it a very long time.' Vernon chortled.

The memory faded once again and the three found themselves standing back in Dumbledore's office.

'Dear god.' McGonagall breathed. 'How long has that been going on?'

'I don't know.' Dumbledore murmured.

'Did he say that cupboard was Potter's bedroom?' Snape asked curiously.

'What was that stuff he threw at Harry?' McGonagall asked, changing the subject and not answering the question as she vaguely remembered the address on Harry's Hogwarts letter six years ago.

'I do not know, Minerva.' Albus said softly.

Snape sniffed. 'I will need to check several things but looking at the colour and consistency when he threw it as well as Potter's reaction to it my guess would be muggle battery acid. And if that is true then the fat muggle is quite correct. There is nothing we can do.'

'It's permanent? Surely there is something we can do.'

Snape could hear the hope in the headmaster's voice and hated having to dash it so. Well, not really. 'I'm afraid so.' He murmured.

Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair. 'How did it get to this…this far?' He breathed.

'You had no way of knowing, Albus. Unless Harry had told you, you couldn't have known.' Minerva said soothingly.

Snape snorted loudly.

'What?' The elderly witch snapped back at him.

'You only had to look at him to know something was going on.' The potions master said knowingly. 'You can't tell me a well loved sixteen year old would be as short and scrawny as he is, especially with the genes he carries around. He came back every holiday far thinner than when he left and other than school robes and those atrocious jumpers the Weasley matriarch sends him every Christmas I've never seen him in anything that even resembles something that may have actually been bought for him. He jumps at the slightest noise and you look at the speed with which he attached himself to Black.' He sneered with distain. 'Giving his heart to the first person to show him any form of parental love, it's a classic sign of neglect and abuse.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Minerva asked.

Snape shrugged. 'Why should I? He wasn't my responsibility. He was yours.' He said smirked.

Dumbledore snapped out of his shocked stupor and actually glared at the younger man. 'Well he is now.' The headmaster actually growled.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, thinking he must have heard him wrong. 'I'm sorry. Pardon?'

'Harry Potter in now your responsibility.' Dumbledore repeated.

The eyebrow remained cocked and he stared incredulously back at the headmaster. 'What? Why? I hate the bloody brat.'

'No, you don't. You hated James, and now, because of that hatred, Harry lies blind and alone in a hospital bed.'

'I don't want to have anything to do with the golden boy. You look after him, Albus; then you can spoil him all you like.' The potions master sneered.

'Exactly, and that is what anyone else will do. Harry will need to be strong, he will need to fight, he will need to be trained and my, or Minerva's, or any of his friends' mothering will not get him there.'

Minerva opened her mouth to disagree but closed it again at a signal to stay silent.

'No.' Snape hissed. 'I will not. Nothing you can say will make me agree.' The black robed man folded his arms and glared at the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at his young professor calculatingly and Snape had the feeling he was being sized up almost as a meal. 'If you do this for me, Severus, I will release you from your current positions.' He said slowly.

Both Snape and McGonagall gaped at the elderly wizard. No only did that mean Snape was free from teaching potions and could take up the DADA position next year but he was also free from spying on the Dark Lord. 'What of the information I collect?' Snape asked, alluding to the latter of his two roles.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and hesitated before speaking. 'If we don't get Harry strong enough to fight Tom Riddle your information will be of no use anyway.' It was a close as the headmaster would come to telling them the truth contained in the prophecy.

Snape glanced out the window and over the grounds of Hogwarts. 'I'll have total control?' he questioned.

'Yes.'

'I can train him how I see fit?'

'Yes.'

'Albus, I must insist.' Minerva broke in but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

Snape turned back and glanced between the two his eyes finally stopping on the Head of Gryffindor House. 'No interference from anyone?' he raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore hesitated. 'No.' he said finally.

Snape's face threatened to break out into a decidedly malicious grin but he swallowed it quickly. It wouldn't do to show just how happy he was to finally get a chance to get back at James Potter, even if it was vicariously through the dead man's son.

'Fine.' He said curtly.

Dumbledore gave a smile of his own. 'Wonderful, I'll arrange for Harry to be moved into your quarters by the end of the day.'

Snape's head snapped around. 'What?'

There was a light in Dumbledore's eyes that Snape decided he really didn't like. 'Well, you can't expect to train the boy properly, Severus, with him up in Gryffindor Tower.' The old man said steadily.

'Albus.' Minerva burst out in a hiss. 'I don't think that placing Harry in his rooms, what with his...proclivities, would be beneficial to the boy.'

Severus lip curled. 'Would that be my...proclivities you're referring to, Minerva, or the wonder boy's?'

'Severus!'

'Enough.' Dumbledore's firm voice silenced them both instantly. 'Minerva, Harry will remain a member of Gryffindor House however he will not remain in the tower. It is too dangerous for one thing.'

'And _he's_ not.' The witch muttered.

Dumbledore ignored it. 'Now Severus, when Tom calls and he will the moment he finds out about this you, are not to go. Do you understand? I have others that can gather the information we need. Are we clear on that?'

'Crystal.'

'I don't want you to go out of some misguided sense of duty.' Dumbledore went on.

'I don't have a sense of duty.'

'You'll get no arguments there.' Minerva grumbled.

Snape smirked at the woman. 'I'd be happy never to see the snake faced bastard again in this lifetime.'

'No, you'll see him plenty in hell.'

'Stop that.' Dumbledore finally scolded her but Snape didn't even seem to care. He wanted the torture...er...training to begin.

Night and day in his rooms, with no interference from anyone; and the wonder boy blind and at his mercy.

Things _were_ looking up.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

And so, while Harry was still asleep he was moved to the spare room in Snape's dungeon suite that had previously been the man's study.

Poppy had fixed his elbow as best she could and after being shown the burn on Harry's back had repaired that too. But Snape had been right, there was nothing that could be done for the hideous scars on his face or the lack of sight that the boy now had.

Knowing the boy would not wake until early in the evening and as classes had resumed after lunch, Snape taught his two afternoon classes, his mind racing with plans and possibilities.

The students continued questioning him but he told them the headmaster would make an announcement at dinner before taking points, although not from Slytherin of course.

He returned shortly after five, knowing the Boy-Who-Lived would soon wake and settled down on a chair in the corner, his eyes on his target.

He didn't have to wait long, less than an hour later Harry began to stir and Snape smirked in anticipation.

'What the hell am I doing down here?' Harry said bluntly, startling the other man. When Snape didn't respond Harry spoke again. 'I may have lost my sight, Professor, but I still have my sense of smell. What am I doing here?'

Snape raised an eyebrow. Maybe the boy wasn't the dunderhead he pretended to be. He had woken almost instantly and within moments worked out exactly where he was.

'The headmaster has given you to me.' Snape said silkily.

'Excuse me?'

'Given you to me, Potter.' Snape said again.

'I reiterate, excuse me?'

'Do you even know what reiterate means, Potter?'

Harry's jaw clenched momentarily. 'Yes, would you like me to spell it too?' He said sarcastically.

Snape grinned. Who knew the tiger had real teeth? Time to find out just how sharp they really were. 'No need, Potter. I'm sure I can _look_ it up in the dictionary.' He said lightly wondering just how the boy would take the comment. Ah, just as he thought he would.

Harry frowned and dropped his eyes, but it was only for a moment, then he raised his head and the milky white and green eyes glared at him as if knowing exactly where he was. 'I doubt you'd own anything as mundane as a dictionary, Snape. I'm sure you've memorized every word ever written in that oversized greasy head of yours.' Harry snarled. 'Besides a muggle dictionary would not go down so well with that bastardized excuse for human life you grovel at the feet of and call Master, now would it?' He scoffed.

Oh, ho, ho. My, they were sharp indeed. 'Bravo, Potter.' He drawled.

'Fuck off, Snape.' Harry bit out before turning on his side away from the older man.

Snape grinned; this was going to be so much fun, and that was without the added bonus of not having to spy anymore. He got up and moved to stand over the boy, reaching out to grab his shoulder. He was surprised that the boy didn't flinch but then he heard the soft soothing hissing of the snake that was now curled around Potter's neck.

'Get rid of it, Potter.' He snapped. Now the boy flinched.

'No.' Harry retorted but Snape could hear the fear in his voice.

'I'll not have pets in my rooms. Get rid of it, or I'll do it for you.'

Harry finally rolled over, his expression fearful. 'Don't please.' He pleaded softly.

'Potter.' Snape growled.

'Please.' Potter whispered. Snape reached out and grabbed the little snake behind the head and tossed it across the room where it hit the wall and fell to the ground with a dull thud. It was only stunned but Harry couldn't know that as he slid off the bed and reached out towards where he knew Tosca now lay.

'_Tosca_.' Harry hissed. '_Tosca, please_.' Tears were trailing down his cheeks as he crawled slowly across the room. Snape shivered at the Parseltongue until Harry's fingers finally reached out and felt the tiny snake in front of him, his head was almost on the stone floor as he gingerly picked Tosca up and cradled the limp form to his chest. He turned dull eyes back to where Snape stood.

'You bastard, don't you understand.' He whispered tearfully. 'She was all I had left.' Harry leant back against the wall, keeping Tosca in his arms as he brought his knees up to his chest and dropped his head as if shielding both himself and the snake.

Snape stood still for a moment; the broken expression on Harry's face something he never expected to see from the Boy-Who-Lived. He may have wanted to do nothing but torment the boy for the past five years but it was only because the young man in full flight was, magically, such a sight to behold. It shook him marginally that it took so little to turn off that anger and replace it with despair. Unable to think of a response Snape turned on his heel and left the room.

'_I'm sorry Tosca_.' Harry cried. '_I'm sorry_.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape sat in the living room listening to the boy apologise over and over to his snake for something he didn't do.

The beginning of the conversation had gone well. Snape would have hated doing this if Potter had just become a fearful, whimpering child. Well, not hated, but it certainly would have taken some of the fun out of it, but no, the spirit was still there. The defiance was there, and the boy seemed to have tempered both with an impressive turn of phrase that made Snape think he may actually enjoy conversing properly with the brat at some later point. Hopefully when he grew up and had finally destroyed the other bane of Snape's existence.

But the end had been a disaster.

Snape couldn't work out how the boy had become so attached to a snake even if he was a Parseltongue. Of course the Dark Lord was attached to Nagini, but the snake had been with him for more than thirty years.

Suddenly something occurred to him and he quickly stood and swept from the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

The journey back to Albus' office passed quickly with the three short cuts he took and within minutes he was giving the password to the gargoyle and ascending the steps. He knew the headmaster would still be at dinner but he also knew the pensieve would have been right where the man had left it. He guessed that Dumbledore would have watched those memories several times during the afternoon. He swirled the bowl with his wand and dropped in.

He watched through the first two memories once again, waiting to see if there was more. Sure enough, they followed several moments later. Snape watched as the Boy-Who-Lived struggled through the last two weeks of his summer holidays. Cutting himself with knives and burning himself with pans as he tried to fulfill his duties as house elf without divulging the fact that he couldn't actually see. Snape guessed that his Uncle knew anyway. You couldn't have missed it with the scars and the milky green haze over the boy's eyes; not that the boy could see this himself. The fat muggle seemed to take great pleasure in tormenting the boy as did his whale of a son. They'd move chairs and close doors hoping the boy would run into them. It was at that point that Snape finally realised the true value of the little snake that remained curled out of sight.

The snake may not have protected the boy from the muggles directly but it was how those further accidents and torments never actually came to fruition. The whale like muggle would move a chair several feet sideways as the boy approached but at a hiss from the little snake the boy would deftly sidestep it and place what ever it had been he was carrying neatly on the table.

Snape listened as the snake kept up and almost running commentary.

'_Half-step left.'_

'_A foot in front of you.'_

'_Stop, go right_.'

Snape couldn't believe the snake was that intelligent but it clearly proved that it was; and it was also the only reason the Boy-Who-Lived had actually survived those final two weeks. The potions master could see the malicious glint that lit the fat muggle's eyes every time he laid them on the boy and Snape knew that any incident, accidental or not, would have been dealt with severely, whether or not the boy could see.

It was also how the boy had managed to fool his friends and others for almost twenty four hours from the moment he stepped through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

With a sigh he gladly left the memory and landed back in the office. He walked rather slowly back down to the dungeons mulling over what he had seen.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry had fallen back asleep when he stepped into the boy's room and with a wave of his wand Snape set him back into the bed. He noticed the snake, still cradled to the boy's chest had yet to wake and with another sigh he enervated it and waited. It seemed to blink several times and raise its head, deep black eyes, much like his own, staring back at him as if in reproach.

'I'm sorry.' Snape said quietly, unsure if the snake could understand him or not, before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

At the rapidly fading footsteps milky green eyes opened and a small smirk tugged at Harry's lips. '_Goodnight Tosca.'_ He hissed softly and waited as the snake hissed in response before closing his eyes once more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Different Kind of Freakishness**

Snape woke early the next morning to find Harry sitting rigidly on the sofa, Tosca obviously well hidden and out of reach.

'Potter.' Snape ground out.

'Snape.' Harry snapped, equally as caustically.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he stalked across the room and glared down at the boy before remembering that neither action served as an intimidation tactic as Harry could no longer see it.

'I can tell you're glaring at me.' Harry growled, immediately throwing Snape's previous theory out the proverbial window.

'Really, Potter? And just how can you know that?' The level of sarcasm that laced the question went to prove just how stupid the potions master thought Harry really was.

Harry raised what was left of one of his horribly scarred eyebrows. 'Well for one, I can feel the anger radiating from you. It makes the temperature in the room marginally hotter, particularly the air around you. And two, you're always glaring at me so it really wasn't much of a stretch to assume you were doing it again.' He added flippantly.

Snape looked positively flummoxed, not from the second revelation, as unsurprisingly it was quite correct; but from the first. 'You can feel subtle differences in temperature?' he asked incredulously.

Harry nodded slowly. 'Can't everyone?' he asked hesitantly.

'Well, no, Potter. They can't.' The potions master snapped, waiting for the Boy-Who-Lived to gloat about his uniqueness once again.

He was to be disappointed when Harry's head dropped and his fists clenched. 'Bloody hell. It never fucking ends does it?' he muttered rhetorically.

'Your language, Potter, has deteriorated remarkably in your six years contact with that red haired menace. If it continues much further the only available career for you will be that of a sailor's wife.'

Harry snorted softly but didn't raise his head. 'I don't need a career, Snape.' He sighed heavily.

Snape folded his arms and the glare returned to his face. 'Why's that, Potter? Going to live off your fame?' The comment dripped again with sarcasm and at the pointed dig Harry finally raised his head.

'In this wizarding world? I think not.' He scoffed. 'It can't tell a criminal from a victim, nor a hero from a traitor. Fame is a fickle friend, Snape and no sane person would ever rely on such a thing.' Harry's voice was firm but Snape could still hear the rasping quality it now contained as Harry went on. 'My only task is Tom. With my eyes in this state, he will finish me off fairly quickly. I only hope I can take the red eyed bastard with me when I go.' He added.

Snape gaped at the boy once more and found he actually had to sit down. 'Language, Potter.' Was all he could say.

Harry just snorted again and shook his head. 'So how long am I a prisoner down here?'

Snape glanced at him, finally recovering from the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived thought himself nothing more than a tool to destroy the Dark Lord. 'You mean you want to rejoin your friends?'

'Better than down here with just a snarky, rude potions master.'

Snape arched an eyebrow but let the insult slide. 'And of course, being led around everywhere like an invalid, having your food cut up into little tiny pieces, someone helping you dress and go to the toilet, and all in all being treated like some glass figurine that can't do anything for themselves is so much better.' He retorted silkily instead.

Harry's head dropped. 'Point to you.' He signed.

Snape was again startled in the change in the boy. He had never expected his dig to have such an effect. He had thought the boy would come back with another sarcastic rejoinder and the game would continue. Snape had to admit, only inwardly of course, he was quite enjoying it. Instead the boy's emotional mask had come down and he seemed to have resigned himself to a year stuck in the dungeons as if it was better than returning to those who were supposedly his friends.

He studied the young man in silence for several moments. 'What happened during the summer, Potter?' Snape asked finally.

Harry stood up and with Tosca's help walked through the room into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Snape quickly leapt to his feet; if the boy didn't want to talk about it, who was he to let him be. He stalked across the room and threw open the door, stopping just over the threshold at sight of Harry prone on the bed, his sightless eyes staring at the ceiling as Tosca hissed urgently at him from his position around Harry's neck.

'Potter.' He snarled.

'Did you know they didn't write even once? None of them.' Harry cut in, his voice oddly monotonous. 'Not Ron or Hermione or Ginny. Not Remus or anyone else from the Order. Not McGonagall or Mr or Mrs Weasley. In fact, the only letter I got all summer was from Dumbledore telling me that he was keeping Hedwig at Grimmauld Place and that under no circumstances was I to contact anyone, or leave the safety of Number Four.' Harry shook his head 'Safety?' he muttered rolling onto his side and turning his back on the potions master as he hissed at Tosca to be quiet.

Snape's mouth dropped open for the third time that morning. Dumbledore had caused this. The greatest wizard alive had caused the Boy-Who-Lived to be blinded and almost killed by his relatives. The same relatives Dumbledore had placed the boy with as an infant. Oh my, the fates must be killing themselves laughing about now.

'Potter, get up.'

'Why?' Harry's petulant reply almost sent Snape over the edge and he gritted his teeth.

'Because we have training to start, you idiot. Why the hell do you think the headmaster gave you to me?'

'I assumed it was because he can't stand to see his mistakes on a daily basis. Harry muttered.

Snape ignored the rather, in his opinion, accurate comment and went on. 'The quicker you destroy the Dark Lord the quicker I get rid of the both of you.' He snarled.

Harry snorted and rolled over. 'I never took you for an optimist, Snape.' He laughed morbidly. 'How in the hell am I supposed to kill him if I can't even see him?'

'But you said earlier that you wanted to destroy him. Your "task" I believe you called it.'

Harry shrugged. 'Yeah well, maybe I'm an optimist too. I'd have to be really; what with the lot I've been dealt. Just because I want to do something doesn't mean I'm going to be able to. I want to fly a broom again but the likelihood of that happening is about as high as the Cannons winning the Quidditch League.'

'Yes, well; be that as it may, my "Task" is to prepare you for the inevitable so get up.'

Harry sighed heavily. 'Really Snape, there is no need. I mean, I'd hate to disappoint you.'

Snape let out a snort of his own. 'Trust me, Potter, you cannot possibly disappoint me. My expectations of you are so low I couldn't get the thinnest piece of parchment between them and the floor.'

Harry let out a bitter laugh as he fiddled with the edge of his sleeve. 'That's one thing I like about you, Snape. You never change. You're them same mean, obnoxious git no matter what. Do you have any idea of how hard this is? I mean, god forbid you relax long enough to pull out whatever it is you have wedged up your arse and show some compassion.'

Snape folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you mean pity?' he sneered condescendingly.

Harry looked up and his milky green eyes blazed. 'No, I don't. There is a difference. Of course you wouldn't know the distinction; what with never having used either emotion.'

'Oh, don't worry, Potter, I do pity you.' Snape said bluntly.

'Well I don't want you fucking pity, Snape.' Harry spat and before he could move, Snape's hand shot out and backhanded him sharply across the cheek before leaning down towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

'For the last time, watch your language, Potter, and if I hear you using my name with such disrespect again I will not hesitate to take advantage of your weakened state. Something that will make what your Uncle did look like a walk in the park.' The potions master hesitated a moment before moving his mouth closer to Harry's ear. 'It might be prudent for you to remember just exactly what it is I do when I'm not at Hogwarts. Do you understand?' He hissed.

Harry's mouth stayed stubbornly closed as his cradled his red cheek in one hand.

'Do you understand!' Snape thundered.

Harry nodded. 'Yes.' He bit out.

'Yes what!'

'Yes...Sir.' Harry hung his head again and Snape swept from the room with a curt, "We will begin at lunch".

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape didn't speak with Harry again that morning, leaving the boy to stew until his morning classes were finished and he arrived back in the room for lunch.

'Potter.' He said curtly as he stepped into the bedroom.

'Sir.' Harry replied quietly.

'Are you ready to begin?'

Harry finally raised his head. 'Yes, Sir.' He sighed.

Snape frowned. 'What is this, Potter? Where has all the defiance gone?'

Harry blinked, his milky green eyes never changing. 'It left.' He said bluntly. 'When reality returned.'

'Reality?' Snape was actually quite curious as to where this was going.

'Yeah, the reality that I will never, ever see again. Never drive, never fly, never even see another sunset and other than a man who hates me more than life itself no one else gives a fucking shit what happens to me, and even he only does for his own personal gain.'

Snape looked down thoughtfully at the sullen child. 'Alright, Potter, let's get a few things straight. One, I don't give a shit what happens to you either. Two, self pity and indulgence will get you nowhere and three, if your language continues on this path I will not hesitate to hex you, alright?'

Harry tilted his head as if thinking seriously what the potions master had said. It was the first time the older man had seen the boy stop and think instead of blindly leaping forth. 'Well, in reply. One, that's good, then it won't matter when Tom offs me, two, you're right, so next time I delve into such a state please smack me, and three, sod off.'

It took a moment for Snape to assimilate the answers but when he did, he snorted loudly. 'Potter, you really are odd.'

'I prefer unique, if you don't mind.' Harry said imperiously.

'Well, you are that.' Snape said agreeably.

'Thank goodness for you. I mean how could you possibly cope with two blind, stubborn and sarcastic Boys-Who-Lived.' Harry drawled.

Snape looked horrified. 'Wash your mouth out, boy.' he growled and Harry flinched.

Snape frowned. 'Potter?'

'Yes Sir.' Harry's voice wavered slightly but Snape could see he wasn't going to explain his reaction to the comment.

'Nothing, are you ready to begin?' Harry nodded and Snape delved into his robes. He pulled out a small gold ball and reached out lifting Harry's hand and placing it inside. 'Do you know what that is?'

Harry felt around the ball with two hands before nodding. 'It's a snitch.' Harry said quietly.

'Very good, Potter.' Snape's voice was full of condescension and the edge of Harry's mouth lifted. 'Do you know what I want you to do with it?'

'You want me to catch it?' Harry rolled his milky green eyes.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Hmph, maybe you aren't as stupid as you look.' He drawled.

The corner of Harry's mouth quirked again. 'Oh no, I am. I'm just lulling you into a false sense of security.'

Snape couldn't help it. He let out a small laugh that caused the Boy-Who-Lived to raise both eyebrows as he took a step backward and looked skywards.

'Potter?'

'Sorry Sir, I thought the sky was falling in for a moment.' Harry quipped and Snape shook his head, glad that the young man couldn't see the smile on his face.

'Yes, alright then.' He said quickly, not allowing his amusement to be heard in his voice. 'You are correct, Potter. For once. I have charmed the snitch to fly around you. It will start nearby and as you improve move further away from you. I want you to start being more aware of your surroundings. It will adjust itself automatically.'

'Adjust itself how?' Harry asked curiously, rolling the snitch in his hands.

Snape smirked even though Harry couldn't see it. 'That depends on you, Potter.' He sneered.

Harry surprisingly, didn't retort, instead letting the snitch go and cocking his head as he tried to hear the fluttering wings. Snape raised an eyebrow and took several steps back. Harry listened carefully for several minutes, Snape, for some reason he couldn't fathom at the time, barely daring to breathe, until moments later Harry's hand shot out and closed over the snitch as it floated above and in front of his shoulder.

'Good, Potter.' Snape ground out. Harry just nodded and released the snitch once again. The Boy-Who-Lived continued practicing and after almost ten minutes Snape realised he wasn't going to stop and with a polite cough and a curt goodbye he left for his afternoon classes knowing the house elves would serve the boy lunch as soon as he called for it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When Snape returned just before dinner Harry was still standing in the same position the snitch still flying around him but it was now a good three feet from him. It would zip past him darting close and then darting away once more. Snape took in the bleeding lip and puffy cheek and quickly summoned the snitch.

'Potter, what on earth happened?' He yelled startling the boy.

Harry whipped his head around. 'What do you mean?'

'Are you completely dense? Who the hell did this to you?'

Harry frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

The potions master reached out and touched the bruised cheek and Harry touched his lip, wincing slightly. 'Oh that. I lunged for the snitch and ran into the door.' He explained with a shrug.

Snape raised an eyebrow and huffed quietly. 'Alright, I'll believe that. If Longbottom can do it, I find no reason why you can't. You'd better come and sit down and let me put something on that.'

Harry very closely followed the potions master out into the sitting room, flinching slightly when he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him into a chair. Snape ignored the flinch, knowing the reasons for it, and walked through to his office where Harry could hear him rummaging around in his potions cupboard before returning.

'Stay still, Potter.' Snape said curtly and moments later Harry felt fingers dabbing at his swollen lip and cheek. The gentleness with which the task was completed surprised Harry and he raised both eyebrows in question. 'Can't have the Headmaster thinking I hit you, Potter.' Snape sneered in response.

Harry let out a derisive snort. 'Going by past experience I don't think he'd care all that much to be honest. I mean, he did give me to you, someone who has hated me since before I was even born, almost to the point of obsession over the last few years.' He said flippantly. 'All in all, you could probably torture me to within an inch of my life and as long as could still stand up and fight when Dumbledore summons his little weapon the man wouldn't care either way.' There was no sarcasm or despair in Harry's voice, just sheer blunt truth and it made the potions master pause in his ministrations.

'You do know that, for some reason completely unfathomable to me I might add, the Headmaster does care for you as more than just a weapon.' He said quietly.

'Yes.'

Snape could see that Harry didn't actually believe the affirmation. That it had been an automatic reaction and it was probably one the boy had given many times before, even to himself.

'You don't seem too sure of that.' Snape questioned.

Harry shrugged. 'I'm sure Dumbledore cares about me. I mean he did send me down here to live with you and that actually shows such a large amount of care I'm really too overwhelmed to speak.' This time the sarcasm dripped off practically every word and Snape quickly moved to smack the boy upside the head, but Harry was too quick for him and ducked.

'What was that for?' he cried indignantly.

'How did you do that?' The older man snapped almost at the same time.

Harry glared at the potions master, well, in his general direction anyway. 'You first.' He challenged.

Snape folded his arms. 'Alright, you said to smack you if you started indulging in self pity.'

'That wasn't self pity.' Harry scowled.

'It sounded like it, Potter, now getting back to the subject, how did you know I was going to hit you?'

Harry's mouth curved into a mischievous smirk. 'I heard it, Sir.'

'Heard it?'

'Yes, like the snitch, I could hear the air rushing towards me and I guessed what you were doing.' He snickered.

Snape raised both eyebrows in surprise. It seemed the Boy-Who-Lived had outwitted the other man once again and Snape was finding it slightly disconcerting. He couldn't help it though when his mouth curved up slightly at the corners.

'You're smiling.' Harry said knowingly.

That dropped Snape's jaw downwards. 'How can you know that?' he hissed incredulously.

Harry shrugged. 'I told you this morning, I can feel it.'

'I thought you could just feel the differences in room temperature.'

Harry shrugged again. Something that was getting on Snape's nerves; a fact he was sure the boy was aware of. 'I think it's more your emotions. I can tell when you're really angry, or just mildly pissed.'

'Potter.' Snape said warningly.

'Sorry.' Harry said sheepishly and Snape suddenly realised why the boy had given in so quickly this morning. 'I can tell when you're amused or happy. They don't show themselves very often though.'

Snape scowled and Harry laughed. 'You will be pleased to know, however that irritation or annoyance is your strongest emotion.'

'With you around for the last twenty four hours, Potter, it does not surprise me in the slightest.'

Harry laughed again and Snape shook his head. 'Alright, Potter, I will order us something for dinner from the kitchens as I know you must be hungry seeing as you didn't partake of any lunch.'

'How did you know that?' Harry asked curiously.

Snape let out a small grunt. 'Some impertinent whelp of a house elf named, Dibby or Doppy.'

'Dobby.' Harry corrected with a grin.

'Yes, Dobby, saw fit to inform me of this suddenly earth shattering emergency in the middle of my second year class and then refused to leave until I swore that I would feed you, forcefully if necessary, this evening.'

Harry snorted. 'Bet that caused a stir.' He chuckled.

'You have no idea. The brats thought the story the Headmaster fed them regarding your whereabouts was fiction.'

'Well no one in their right mind would have thought it was true.' Harry agreed. 'I can just imagine how well the Gryffindors took it, Ron and Hermione in particular.'

'Being Gryffindors they did what they usually do. They pleaded, cajoled and all but begged to be allowed to see you during dinner this evening.'

Harry's smile dropped. 'You didn't say yes, did you?' There was a slight edge of hysteria in the boy's voice that caused Snape to frown.

'Of course not, Potter.' He sneered. 'Do you honestly think I would want a gaggle of Gryffindors infesting my private rooms? I think not.' He added imperiously as he threw some floo powder into the fire and ordered some dinner, not missing the heavy sigh of relief the Boy-Who-Lived released.

During the meal Snape asked Harry several questions before speaking. 'Now, we have established that you can sense the emotions of those with magic but not muggles. Therefore it would be safe to assume that it is not actually the emotions you are reading, rather the individual's magic reacting to them.'

'So if I work at it I may be able to sense when people are close?' Harry asked, his hunger forgotten.

'Yes, Potter, now keep eating.'

Harry snorted and picked up his fork again.

'You may also be able to sense when spells are being sent your way. They are magic after all. It's a type of Empath, but you read auras rather than raw emotions. It's incredibly rare.'

Harry sighed and hung his head as he pushed his food idly around his plate.

'What is it, Potter?' Snape asked. 'I would have thought you'd be ecstatic. Anyone else would kill to be able to sense auras and magic. Yet another thing to set you apart from everyone else.' He added with a sneer.

Harry shook his head looked up. 'You'll never understand, will you?' he muttered.

'Understand what, Potter?'

'That I don't want to be set apart from everyone else. I don't want to be different. All my life I was called a freak. When I came to Hogwarts I thought it'd be different. That finally I would fit in. But no, here I'm just a different kind of freak.' Harry finished looking away.

Snape stared at the scarred face for several long moments. 'I think Potter, that it might be time to embrace your supposed freakishness as after what has happened it may be the one thing to save you and everyone you care about.'

'The power the Dark Lord knows not.' Harry whispered suddenly, his head lifting again.

'What?'

'Ah. Nothing.' Harry said quickly.

Snape eyed him for a moment before letting it go and tugging the fork out of the unresisting hand. 'If you have finished annihilating that I suggest you retire to bed. Tomorrow you will work further with the snitch, however I suggest some cushioning charms.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry stood slowly and slowly felt his way across the room.

'Potter?'

'Yes.' Harry stopped and turned back.

'Where is your snake?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. She was hungry so I told her to go and find something to eat. That was this morning. I'm a bit worried actually but I'm sure she will find her way back eventually. She always does.'

Snape would have actually believed it if it hadn't been for the worried frown that flashed across the boy's face. Snape raised an eyebrow as the boy turned and stumbled across the room before disappearing through the door.

The potions master remembered the flinches earlier that day, the hand on his robe as he walked out of the boy's bedroom and the nervousness the boy had shown during the meal and realised two things. One, the snake was well and truly needed and two, the boy really had ducked his smack without the snake telling him too. The first one made him nervous and the second almost proud. Snape glanced down at the remains of his dinner and grimaced before rising and pulling out his wand.

He crossed to the middle of the room and raised his wand, laying it flat across his palm. 'Point me, Tosca.' He murmured.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – isn't mine

AN – For those that are unsure, Rhys is pronounced Reece.

**Chapter 4 – Rhys**

The wand spun on his palm and Snape followed it unhesitatingly; out of his door and up through the now quiet halls of the school. The rest of the students had long since gone to bed although Snape kept his ear out all the same. The wand continued tugging him toward the Defence hallway before stopping near an alcove that was half hidden in shadows.

'Lumos.' He murmured and immediately stepped back. The tiny green snake was lying in the middle of the entrance to the alcove, hopefully not dead but certainly not conscious; a noticeable kink in its back. Severus cast a stunning charm on her and carefully lifted her in his hands before standing and heading towards the hospital wing.

'Severus, what on earth are you doing here at this time of the evening?' Poppy asked, standing from beside a homesick first year.

Snape shook his head and continued into her office, the medi-witch following in curiosity. He set the snake down on the desk and stood back.

'That's Potter's snake.' She said, stating the obvious.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Yes, thank you. I'm quite familiar with the beast. Can you heal it?'

'What's wrong with it?'

'For Merlin's sake, woman, look at it, what do you think is wrong with it.' He snarled.

'Alright, no need to get snippy.' She scolded casting several diagnostic charms on the creature. 'It's dislocated its spine. Someone must have trod on it, or kicked it.'

'Can you just fix it? I need to get it back to Potter.'

'How is he?' Poppy asked tentatively as she used her wand to manipulate the snake's spine back the way it should be before rubbing a pain numbing salve into the vibrant green scales.

Snape sighed. 'He's fine, thank you very much. You may pass on my words to Minerva as I'm sure she thinks I have chained him up somewhere and am treating him horribly.'

'Now Severus, you must understand her concerns.' Poppy said quietly lifting the snake and placing her back in the potions master's hands. 'You are not known for your fairness towards Harry Potter of all people and now he's living in your dungeons, blind and at your mercy.'

Snape cradled the snake to him and smirked nastily at the witch. 'Really, I'd never though of it like that.' He sneered, knowing full well he had and knowing that Poppy knew he had too.

'What ever you say, Severus?' she chuckled. Snape scowled but tipped his head in thanks before stalking menacingly from the hospital wing.

He quickly made his way back to his room and swept through to the room Harry was occupying. He gently placed the snake back down on the bed and enervated it.

'Do not leave him again. I will supply any food you require.' He said, unsure if the snake could understand him but repeating the first sentence once again before summoning a small mouse from somewhere in the castle, stunning it and laying it on the bed.

The snake blinked before curling up on the pillow beside the Boy-Who-Lived ignoring the mouse for the moment. Snape checked on Harry noticing the restless tremors behind his eyelids and the deep frown marring the young man's features even in sleep.

'Potter.' He said softly. 'Potter.' He said slightly louder before gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

Harry shot awake, gasping for breath as his head darted wildly from side to side.

'Potter, calm down. Take several deep breaths.' Snape said soothingly. Tosca was hissing quietly, slithering up Harry's arm to dab gently at Harry's cheek with her little forked tongue.

'Sir?' Harry panted.

'It's alright, Potter. You're safe down here with me.' Snape almost snorted aloud after saying that, particularly after the conversation he had just had with Poppy.

'Sir, Riddle, he's got Kingsley and Tonks.' Harry blindly reached out and grasped his professor's arm. 'You have to tell Dumbledore.'

Snape took in the sweaty fearful figure in front of him. 'Stay right here.' He said curtly standing up and disappearing into the sitting room where he threw a handful of floo powder.

'Albus?' he called out and the Headmaster's head appeared in the fire.

'Severus? Is everything alright?'

'Potter just woke. He said that the Dark Lord has Shacklebolt and that pink haired menace. Can you check it out? I doubt Potter will sleep without knowing.'

Dumbledore nodded and the flames returned to normal. Snape tossed another lot in and called for a mug of hot chocolate and some biscuits. Hopefully the boy would eat and drink it as, after the pitiful display of consumption at dinner, he knew if he didn't do something about Harry's eating habits soon the whelp would fade away and that annoying house elf, Dibby or Dippy or what ever its name was, would come after him; not that he was afraid of a house elf of course, but for some reason his death glares had no effect on this particular elf and that certainly could not be allowed to continue.

'Here Potter.' Snape said soothingly, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing the mug into Harry's hands. 'You really should eat more, you know.' He placed the plate of biscuits down on the night stand and grasped Harry's hand in his, moving it to where the plate was.

'More would have to mean that I was actually eating something in the first place.' Harry muttered and Snape let out a snort of amusement. He really had no idea the Boy-Who-Lived had such a dry sense of humour.

Harry's raised his head and tentatively reached out his hand. 'May I?' he asked hesitantly. Snape, still unsure of what exactly Harry was asking, gave a small noise of affirmation.

He almost fell off the bed when Harry reached out further and placed a gentle hand on his cheek before tracing down to run his fingertips over the potions master's mouth. The milky green eyes were closed and Harry's head was tilting slightly to one side. Snape found himself unable to look away from the scarred face. The pattern the acid had made was strangely fascinating. Harry continued feeling his way around Snape's face, up over the brow, tentative fingers trailing across the eyelids and down to follow the curve of Snape's lips before dropping his hand.

'I always wondered what you looked like when you're smiling.' He said softly.

Snape didn't know whether to yell at the boy or place his hand back on his face and let him feel his expressions further. The whole experience took not more than a few minutes but it was probably the most intimate thing Snape had been involved in in more than twenty years and it scared the crap out of him.

'I think you should get some sleep now, Potter.' He said curtly standing and moving towards the door.

'What of Kingsley and Tonks?'

'The headmaster will let us know as soon as he hears anything.' Snape promised.

'Do you think he's killed them already?'

'The headmaster will let us know.' Snape repeated.

Harry's face fell. 'Thank you, Sir.' He whispered 'And thanks for the...thank you.' He finished lamely.

Snape couldn't stand the broken look that overtook the boys' face once again. 'Stop bloody thanking me, Potter.' He snapped before storming from the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape did not bring up the "incident" as he had taken to thinking of it the next morning, or the morning after that, in fact he made no further mention of it and Harry was happy to leave it at that. He could tell the man had been uncomfortable, but not why. He didn't think he'd done anything too awful.

Each day he'd practiced with the snitch until he could hear it half a room away. Snape then spelled it silent and had him search for the magic. At first it had been very difficult until Snape had charmed every inanimate object in his rooms before making Harry tell him where they were. This had the added bonus of allowing Harry to navigate unaided throughout their rooms.

After much practice he could actually begin to pick out the small snitch darting throughout the room. It had been charmed only to come to him if he aimed the summoning charm directly at it. The first time he'd tried it his aim had been way off and he'd actually summoned a snuff box off Snape's shelves that had hit him rather soundly on the side of the head, a fact Snape found incredibly amusing. Actually the more Harry thought about it the more he came to realise that the potions master seemed to laugh a fair amount whenever Harry made a goose out of himself, which in his current state was quite often.

A week later Snape rose to find that Harry was already up and practicing with the snitch yet again. He summoned the snitch and snapped at the boy to sit down and eat breakfast.

'Sorry.' Harry muttered sheepishly, letting the little snake that was around his neck guide him to the table as Snape called for some breakfast. 'Is there any word?' he asked hesitantly.

This was a common occurrence. Almost every day of the past week Harry had asked whether there was any word on the two Aurors Harry had seen in his nightmare a week before.

Snape turned and looked at the boy's face; even with the milky green eyes Harry was able to project a look of hope that for some unfathomable reason Snape was reluctant to quash. So yet again he shook his head before murmuring no and sitting down.

'Oh.' Harry sighed, picking up his fork and tucking into the plate of eggs before him. Snape watched as the boy struggled to eat the whole plate and guessed the boy was trying to please him by eating, for whatever reason Snape couldn't begin to figure out. After he turned a particularly unattractive shade of green Snape plucked the fork out of his unresisting hand.

'Don't eat it if you don't want it, foolish boy.' he scolded.

Harry gave him a wan smile but didn't reply.

Snape put down his own cutlery and looked up. 'Do you still have that infernal cloak?' he growled.

Harry must have sensed that the anger wasn't real and smiled slyly. 'Of course.' He murmured.

Snape replied with a smirk of his own. 'Good, you are to wear it to class this morning.'

'What?' Harry paled. 'B...but. I...I...'

'Eloquent as always, Potter' Snape sneered.

'You want me to go to class? With everyone else?' Harry's voice quavered uncertainly.

'No Potter. I want you to go to class with me. No one will even know you're there. I want you to work out who is who by sensing their magic. It will be good practice for you.'

Hary shifted nervously in his chair. 'No one will know I'm there?'

'No one but me.'

Harry swallowed and nodded, standing up and walking to his bedroom to retrieve his cloak before following the man through his office and into the still empty classroom.

'I want you to move very carefully through the room and try and tell me who is sitting where. Do not get too close to the desks in case a student bumps you.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him around to sit behind his desk. 'Cover yourself while I take care of the desks.'

Harry pulled the cloak over him and watched as large sections of the black around him began to glow, showing him exactly where the desks were as Snape cast a temporary clean all charm on each desk so that Harry could tell where they were.

Just as voices were heard coming down the corridor Snape moved to stand beside his chair. As the group moved into the room Harry groaned inwardly.

'I hate you, you know.' He grumbled quietly.

Snape smirked. 'Do not concern yourself, Potter, the feeling is quite mutual.' He murmured out the corner of his mouth. 'I just thought your knowledge of your classmates may make this task easier for you.'

If Snape could have seen through the invisibility cloak he would have seen Harry staring at him incredulously, eyes or not. 'Oh.' Came Harry's whispered reply.

'Sit down and shut up.' Snape barked and the sixth years quickly sat. 'I want not a word from any of you. Today's potion is on the board, you should have all the ingredients set out in front of you. Get started, you have two hours.

Harry rolled his sightless eyes. Of course they weren't allowed to speak. That would have made it far too easy for him. At a soft nudge from the Professor, Harry cast a silencing charm on himself and rose to walk slowly around the room.

At first they all looked the same. Harry didn't know who exactly had passed their OWLs and made it into Snape's NEWT potions class. He guessed Hermione and Malfoy at least so he began there. There were actually only ten students in the class. He crossed to where the Gryffindors used to sit and stood nearby their desks.

He concentrated and watched as the colored stands of magic grew brighter before him. He had been pleased as he had been able to see more and more magic each day. It certainly made, not only catching the snitch but navigating his way around Snape's rooms so much easier.

He continued to watch and he allowed himself to see the person's emotions reacting with the magic. Something was wrong; the person didn't feel like a Gryffindor. The magic was darker, more closed off. Harry moved silently closer. He could see silver and some black and feel both disgust and an underlying fear. He flashed back to when he stumbled off the train. This had been the person who had caught him. The same sense of sadness continued to emanate strongly causing the magic to pulse. He saw the figure move closer to the one next to it.

'I wonder if Potter really is okay. He can't give up now. He's the only thing stopping the Dark Lord from killing us all.' The figure whispered; the voice strangely concerned. Harry sucked in a breath and stepped back accidentally tripping over someone's bag and tumbling to the floor. Thankfully the silencing charm was still in place and his cloak didn't fail him. Unfortunately the bag knocked over and the belongings spilt across the floor.

'Mr Weasley is there a problem?' Snape drawled from his seat behind his desk.

Harry froze.

'Malfoy kicked over my bag.' Ron whined and Harry's eyes widened at the proximity of Malfoy and his friend; one table away from each other. Obviously Snape had a death wish this year, he mused.

'I didn't touch your bag, Weasel.' Malfoy sneered.

'So it just happened to tip over exactly in direction from you, Ferret.' Ron retorted.

'Silence!' Snape bellowed. 'Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley for disrupting my class and another ten for not keeping your belongings neatly in your bag.'

'Hey, that's not fair.'

'Care to make it another ten, Mr Weasley?' Snape asked silkily.

Ron took one look at the malevolence shining in the potion master's eyes and shook his head. 'No Sir.'

Snape continued staring at him for several moments before stalking back to his desk. 'Get back to work. All of you.' The last few words were added quite loudly and Harry knew that it was really directed at him and quickly got back to his sensing.

By the end of the class he was exhausted and he was never more relieved to hear the door shut than at that moment. He yanked the cloak back over his head waiting for Snape to begin yelling at him for the accident during the class.

'Try and write down where you think they were.' Snape instructed tossing him a self inking quill without looking and knowing that Harry would hear it coming and catch it. He was not disappointed and Harry felt for the edges of the parchment and began trying to place names on the paper where he thought them to be as Snape moved throughout the room and cleared up any mess left by the sixth years before finally returning to his desk and sitting down. Harry handed him the sheet.

'Well, you will be pleased to know, Potter, that your handwriting is atrocious whether you can see or not.' Snape's voice was filled with amusement.

'Sod off.' Harry said tiredly. It was at his words that Snape raised his head and looked properly at the young man. His limbs trembled noticeably, his hair hanging limp and sweaty around his face and Snape could almost see the headache pounding through the boy's head. Without saying anything he stood actually picking the young man up in his arms causing Harry to let out an indignant squeak and Tosca to hiss in surprise before walking swiftly through his office to his chambers and into the young man's room and depositing him on his bed. He summoned a pain killing potion and held it up to Harry's lips. It went to show just how often the boy was injured that he just swallowed it unhesitatingly.

'You should have said something, foolish child.' He scolded softly.

Harry, his grimace relaxing as the potion did its work just frowned. 'Will you please stop calling me a child?' he asked. 'I'm not a child. I've never been a child.'

'Yes Potter. Of course not, Potter.'

'Would you cut it out with the Potter as well?' Harry reached up and ran a hand tiredly through his hair

'Well, what should I call you then? That is your name.'

'No, it's not. It's my Surname. My given name is Harry and just about anything will do except for Potter, child or...boy.' The last name was added almost silently but Snape caught it anyway.

Snape looked at the tired young man before him. 'Did you know that your mother wanted to call you Rhys, after her father?'

Harry's sightless eyes widened. 'Really? Why didn't she?'

'Your father didn't like it. He wanted to name you after his father, Harold.'

'But my name isn't Harold, it's Harry, just Harry.'

'Yes, it was a compromise. Har from Harold and ry from Rhys. It just happened that the combination made sense. Merlin knows what you would have been saddled with otherwise.' The potions master said dryly.

Harry snorted. 'Rhys.' He said softly. Milky green eyes pierced Snape where he sat even though the older wizard knew full well Harry couldn't see him. 'Would it be easier? To separate me from my father if you called me Rhys.'

Snape turned his head and stared across the room. 'The name reminds me of your mother.' He murmured.

'Were you friends with my mum?' Harry asked hesitantly.

Snape sighed. 'Not really.'

Harry could sense this was a painful subject and decided to stay silent. Eventually Snape laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. 'Get some rest. I'll wake you when dinner is here.' He said softly before standing and walking swiftly from the room, leaving Harry wondering just what sort of relationship Snape had had with his mum.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Accusations and Denials**

Snape did indeed wake Harry just as dinner was served and actually took his arm and, leaving Tosca curled on his pillow, guided him through the sitting room to the table even though Harry knew exactly where everything was. Harry waited as the potions master served food onto both of their plates.

'Tomorrow we will begin your physical training.' Snape said curtly, raising a forkful of mashed potato towards his mouth.

'Stop.' Harry cried lunging forward and smacking the fork from the man's hand leaving a splatter of mashed potato across the floor.

'Potter!' Snape roared, leaping up off his chair. 'You incompetent, imbecile! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Harry scrambled backwards as the potions master loomed over him. 'I'm s...sorry.' he stammered, cowering under the glare he knew was being directed at him. 'T...there is something on it.'

'What in the nine levels of hell are you blathering on about?' The vein in Snape's head was throbbing and Harry automatically slid off his chair onto the floor, keeping his head down and his arms clasped tightly around his knees.

'I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Harry repeated over and over.

Snape immediately snapped out of his fit of rage at the sight of the cowering figure on the floor. Harry had regressed so quickly at the amount of anger the potions master had displayed the Gryffindor actually thought Snape was his uncle.

'Harry?' Snape toned down his bellow until it was little more than a whisper. 'Harry, your uncle isn't here.' He said soothingly. 'It's just you and me. I shouldn't have yelled at you.'

Harry finally stopped apologising and raised his head. 'Professor?' he said hesitantly.

'Yes Harry. It's me, come on now let's get you up off the floor.' Snape said reaching down to clasp Harry's shoulder. It proved just how worked up Harry was as he didn't even sense the hand coming and flinched violently away from it when landed on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said automatically, bracing himself as if expecting to be hit.

Snape shook his head. A painless death was too good for those blasted muggles he mused to himself as without another word he gently tugged the boy back into his seat and sat patiently beside him.

'Now, why did you see the need to splatter food all over my expensive seventeenth century rug?' he asked dryly.

'There was something on it.' Harry whispered keeping his sightless eyes cast downwards.

'On it? It looked fine to me.'

'You look at things differently to me.'

'You don't look at anything, Potter. You're blind.' Snape drawled.

'There was a magical residue on it.' Harry replied, not reacting to the comment.

Snape's eyebrows shot skywards and he looked at the mound of potato on his plate. 'Is it just on mine or on both of ours?' He asked glancing between their plates.

Harry turned back to stare intently at both plates one after another before looking back up. 'It's strongest on the serving platter. It's funny. It doesn't look like a spell or anything. It's like...it's...running?'

The minute Harry said that Snape shot up from the table and swept out of his room towards the office. Harry rose quickly to follow him but by the time he made it to the door the potions master was striding back in managing to collect Harry and almost carry him several steps held tightly in his arms before stopping and setting him gently on his feet.

'Sorry.' Harry stammered as he heard the older wizard suck in a breath.

Snape for whatever reason seemed almost reluctant to let him go but suddenly must have remembered who he was holding and quickly pushed him away. 'Do try to be more careful, Potter.' He sneered but as the man seemed almost breathless there was no depth to it.

Harry raised an eyebrow, well that was certainly interesting, he mused silently. Snape didn't notice as he upended a vial onto the plate of mashed potato. Harry couldn't see exactly what happened but he did see the residual magic on the plate change and mutate until it was like a black shroud completely covering the food.

'Merlin.' Snape breathed, darting across the room and throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. 'Headmaster's office.' He said loudly. 'Albus, could you please come down here? And make haste.' He added once the flames had turned green.

'Professor?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Not now, Potter.' The potions master snapped as he paced before the hearth. It flared once more and the headmaster stepped gracefully from within the green flames.

'Good evening Severus. Harry, how are you, my boy?' he asked calmly. Harry just turned on his heel and walked silently from the room.

'Severus?' Albus looked shocked at Harry's abrupt departure.

'You will have to discuss that directly with Mr Potter, Albus, that is not why I called you down here. Look at this.' Snape gestured to the table and Albus walked closer until he was peering down intently at the plate of mashed potatoes, Harry's disconcerting attitude pushed to one side as he took in the meaning of the potions covered food.

'It came this way?'

Severus let out a long breath. 'No, I added it afterwards.' Scathing sarcasm dripped from every word. 'Of course it came that way. What do you think? I would poison myself?'

'Was it aimed at you?' Dumbledore asked quietly glancing at Harry's closed door.

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'Get out.' He growled.

'Now, Severus, you know I didn't mean it that way.' Albus quickly backtracked at the visible anger the younger wizard was displaying.

'You honestly think I would poison the boy?' Snape hissed incredulously ignoring the badly worded apology.

'Professor Snape would no more poison me than you would.' Harry said from the doorway, startling the two men. 'It came from the kitchens like that.' He added firmly crossing the room to stand beside the potions master.

Snape glanced down at him before looking back at Dumbledore to find the headmaster smiling at them.

'He's twinkling at us, isn't he?' Harry murmured out the corner of his mouth.

'Indeed.' Snape replied.

Harry scowled and folded his arms across his chest as he turned to the potions master. 'Professor, can you please call Dobby from the kitchens?'

'Why?'

'Please Professor, just trust me on this.'

Snape's black eyes stared at him, almost making Harry shift nervously but he bit the inside of his cheek and remained still. Finally the man seemed happy enough and quickly crossed the room to throw more floo powder into the fireplace.

Moments later there was a crack and Dobby flung himself at Harry's legs. 'Oh Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby is most pleased to see you and he thanks the Professor for asking Dobby to come.' The tiny elf cried.

Harry reached down and gently patted the sobbing elf's shoulder. 'There, there Dobby.'

'Dobby is most aggrieved to hear that such harm came to the great Harry Potter. If he'd had Dobby to look after him, Dobby would have protected him from the nasty muggle. Dobby would.'

Harry would have rolled his eyes had he been able and had to restrain himself from pointing out that Dobby's protection almost killed him back in second year. 'I know you would have, Dobby.' Harry said quietly. 'But I need your help now.'

'Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter.' The elf let go of Harry's legs and almost prostrated himself in front of the teenager.

'Dobby, get up off the floor.' Harry said instantly causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen and Snape to smirk proudly. 'Dobby, I want you to come work for me. Me and Professor Snape.'

'Professor Snape and I.' Snape corrected derisively.

Harry actually stuck his tongue out at the older man causing him to snort before turning back to Dobby.

'Harry, my boy, what are you doing?' Dumbledore asked nervously.

Harry ignored him. 'Dobby, I need you to be our house elf. Every single piece of food or drink that comes to us must be made by you and you alone, do you understand?'

Dobby was hopping madly on the spot as he tried to wrench off one of his dozens of socks. Finally he managed it and pressed the rather worn article into Harry's hands. 'Dobby is giving Harry Potter his sock. Dobby is Harry Potter's elf now.' Dobby said proudly, puffing out his chest.

'Merlin save us.' Snape groaned earning himself another rude gesture from Harry.

'Dobby, I don't need your sock. You will be getting paid and holidays and everything, just like you were before.'

'Harry Potter will be having Dobby's sock.' Dobby said firmly. 'And Dobby will be bringing Harry Potter and Professor Snape more dinner in just one moments.'

Dobby snapped his fingers and the plates disappeared from the table and Dobby followed seconds later.

'Harry, what do you think you're doing?' Albus burst out unable to stay silent a moment.

'Ensuring my survival.' Harry said coldly. 'Which is a lot more than you seem to be doing.' He added before heading once more towards his room.

'You can't just take Hogwarts House Elves.'

Harry stopped but didn't turn around. 'Dobby is loyal to me, Headmaster. He is one of the only people I trust fully. He will work for me and Professor Snape and nothing you can say or do will change that.'

'All the house elves can be trusted, Harry.' Dumbledore insisted.

Harry turned and unable just to glance at the now empty table, looked pointedly towards it. 'Obviously.' He said sarcastically.

'Harry, stop it this instant.' Dumbledore snapped. 'I don't know what has gotten into you but I don't like it.'

'Potter.' Snape tried to intervene before Harry lost it but it was too late. The air in the dungeons turned impossibly cold and Harry's sightless eyes blazed.

'YOU DON'T LIKE IT?' Harry yelled incredulously. 'YOU DON'T LIKE IT? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME DO YOU? I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO COME DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO. AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED, AFTER YOU LEFT ME THERE ALL SUMMER TO BE ABUSED AND THEN WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THE TRUTH OF WHAT YOUR BLIND EYE HAD ACTUALLY DONE YOU SHOVED ME AWAY ONCE MORE, LEAVING ME DOWN HERE WITH A MAN THAT HATES ME WHILE YOU PRETEND I DON'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE UNTIL YOU NEED YOUR LITTLE WEAPON TO DO HIS JOB.'

Every piece of glass in the room shattered startling Harry out of his rant and he stood still, head bowed, chest heaving and hands clenched.

Dumbledore just gaped at the seventeen year old, stunned at the anger the boy held for him. 'Harry, my boy, you can't possibly believe this is my fault.' The elderly wizard looked as if he honestly thought himself free of any blame. 'I couldn't foresee what your uncle would do. I would have removed you from their care if I had known.'

Harry clenched his jaw so tightly that both Snape and Dumbledore heard something actually crack. 'Wait here.' Harry growled, spinning on his heel and stalking into his room.

'What is this about, Severus?' Dumbledore's voice wavered slightly.

'I'm afraid I know as much as you on the matter, Albus.' Snape said stiffly.

Harry returned moments later and all but stormed across the room thrusting an envelope into Snape's hands. 'If you would be kind enough to read that aloud, Professor.' He ground out. 'Both of them.'

Snape glanced at the Headmaster before opening the envelope and pulling out two sheets of parchment. The first was in Harry's incredibly untidy scrawl and as Snape looked closely at the smeared words it was quite obvious that Harry had written the letter with his left hand, a hand he was very unfamiliar writing with. The second was in Dumbledore's neat cursive.

'Dear Professor Dumbledore,' Snape began. 'You said to write to you with any concerns I have so for once I am following your instructions. I know it is only three weeks into the holidays but my relatives are being very difficult. Our relationship has fallen to the point where I believe myself to be at substantial risk if I remain. I ask you if it is at all possible can I be moved to the Burrow or Grimauld Place before it's too late. Sincerely Harry Potter.'

'Harry,' Dumbledore started but Harry turned his back on him.

'The second letter, Professor.' He said curtly.

Snape was intrigued, eager to see what the headmaster's response to Harry's letter had been. 'Mr Potter,' the letter began and even as he said the words Snape looked up at the headmaster who refused to meet his eyes. No dear, no Harry, just Mr Potter. Cold, blunt and to the point. 'I think that's quite enough of the dramatics.' He went on. 'I refuse to believe a nice young man such as yourself cannot repair any tension between yourself and your family. The Burrow is too dangerous for you at this time, you need the protection your Aunt provides, and do you really wish to put the Weasley family at risk? I have kept Hedwig at Hogwarts as she is far too noticeable. I insist you cease all further contact and try to work through your problems with your relatives. They are, after all, your only family. Your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.'

Snape had finished to deathly silence, only Harry's soft breathing, far too steady to be natural, could be heard. Snape could tell the young man was building up to an explosion of epic proportions.

'As you can see my uncle managed to work through his problems with me quite nicely indeed.' Harry hissed darkly and Dumbledore was struck at just how much his potions master had rubbed off on the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Harry, my boy.' Dumbledore began.

'DON'T.' Harry screamed turning to face the elderly wizard. 'DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW. DON'T TELL ME YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING IF YOU HAD. YOU KNEW EVERYTHING. I TOLD YOU I WAS IN DANGER AND YOU IGNORED ME. WORSE, YOU TOLD ME I WAS IMAGINING IT AND THAT IT WAS MY FAULT MY RELATIVES HATE ME.' Harry broke off, chest heaving once more as he struggle to regain control of his emotions. 'We may fight for the same things Albus Dumbledore,' He began again quietly. 'And I will destroy Tom Riddle, you can be assured of that, but don't ever, ever expect me to forgive you for what you've done. Your weapon will stand up for you when the time comes but never again will you be trusted with any part of my life, my safety or my sanity.' Once more Harry turned on his heel and stalked across the room, stopping just inside his bedroom. 'And if you ever, ever call me **your boy** again, I will not be responsible for the result.' The resounding slam of the bedroom door rang through the room.

'Severus, what the hell have you been telling the boy?' Albus all but yelled.

Snape held up a hand in protest. 'I have been telling Potter nothing, Headmaster. Going by the evidence at hand I believe Potter has every right to be angry with you.'

'With me? What about you? You knew something was wrong. You said so yourself.'

'Yes, I assumed some neglect on the part of Potter's relatives, but you will recall that made no mention of abuse at their hands. You had firsthand knowledge and did nothing. That would not inspire loyalty from anyone.'

Dumbledore glanced at Harry's firmly closed door before looking back at Snape. 'Not a word, Severus.' He breathed, summoning both pieces of parchment from Snape's hand. 'Not a word to anyone.'

Snape watched as the headmaster walked swiftly from the room before shaking his head. He had no idea what just happened. What was supposed to have been a discovery of who may have tried to poison Potter or himself, or both, had turned into a bizarre screaming match on Harry's part coupled together with a complete denial of any wrongdoing on the headmaster's. Surprisingly, at least to himself, the potions master found himself also angry with the older wizard. Albus had known. The Boy-Who-Lived had been left there even after his plea for help. A young man's life was in ruins all because another decided it wasn't the time to move that particular chess piece.

There was a crack and Dobby appeared with more dinner on a tray which, after a glance at the expression on Snape's face, he placed silently on the table before popping away once again.

Snape picked up the tray after leaving one plate on the table and walked across the room and knocked quietly on Harry's door before opening it. He saw Harry sitting in a small armchair, staring into the fire. The boy looked lost and hurt and Snape realised that until that moment Harry had been hoping Dumbledore would face up to what he had allowed to happen. That he would take responsibility for his inaction and would apologise. In that moment Harry had realised he was really and truly alone.

'Potter?'

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered and Snape could see the boy's hands were shaking. Snape placed the tray down on the bed before moving to place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Potter.' He said quietly.

'Please don't call me that.' Harry's plaintive whisper was almost silent.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Rhys.' Snape amended quietly and Harry's head whipped up. 'I'm prepared to start afresh if you are. I believe you need to forget who you are, at least for just a little while.'

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry whispered.

'Severus.' Snape said quietly and Harry's sightless eyes widened. 'I think you need to forget who I am for a little while also.'

'Severus.' Harry breathed, his cheeks pinking slightly.

'Besides anyone who can take on Albus Dumbledore deserves some sort of reprieve.' The potions master chuckled.

'I can't believe I yelled at him.' Harry groaned.

'I can't believe you didn't hex him.' Snape offered causing Harry to snort softly before looking up at the older man, his milky green eyes somehow portraying gratitude.

'Thank you, Prof...Severus. You didn't have to let me do that.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' The potions master sniffed.

Harry snorted again. 'Of course not. I'm sure you always stand idly by while one of your students screams at the headmaster in a show of disrespect that would have the founders rolling in their graves.'

Snape couldn't help but smirk; it seemed the boy's sharp tongue was well and truly back. 'I don't believe all of the founders would be rolling, Rhys. In fact I believe one in particular would be quite proud at the cunning way you handled that.'

'You're talking about the letters?' Harry questioned.

Snape nodded before remembering Harry couldn't see. 'Yes, although I'm sorry to say that the headmaster has them now.'

Expecting the boy to allow his anger out once again he was surprised when Harry's face morphed into a decidedly smug grin. 'You don't actually think I would give you the originals do you?' he said idly.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he stared at the seventeen year old in front of him. 'You know what, Potter, I'll deny it to my last breath if you tell anyone but I think I may actually be beginning to like you.'

Harry laughed. 'Don't worry, Professor. No one would believe me anyway.'

Snape allowed himself a small smile and gave the skinny shoulder under his hand a pat. 'Eat your dinner and get some sleep. We're stepping up your training tomorrow and you are going to need your strength.'

'Yes Sir, and thank you.' Harry said sincerely, standing up and allowing the older man to guide him towards the bed.

'Goodnight, Rhys.'

'Goodnight, Severus.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 6 – I've grown accustomed to your face**

Harry woke early the next morning and hearing nothing outside the door decided to stay in his room and practice further with the snitch. It wasn't long however before the door opened and the snitch was summoned into Snape's hand.

Harry raised one scarred eyebrow in amusement. 'Do you have some sort of charm on my room to tell you when I'm awake, Professor?' he asked.

Snape smirked. 'Of course, Potter. You're in my rooms. Merlin only knows what trouble you could get yourself into if left to your own devices.' He drawled.

Harry smiled gratefully; as he was left to said own devices for over half of the day he knew the charm was more for telling his teacher when Harry was having a nightmare or a vision from Voldemort but he was thankful the potions master didn't admit it.

'What are we doing today?' Harry asked as he followed the potions master out to the living room to have breakfast.

'I want to begin hand to hand training with you. You need to be able to sense.'

A knock at the door interrupted them and Snape laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Stay here.' He murmured. Harry could sense the man rising and stalking to the door as Harry kept his head bowed not wanting to show anyone his face just yet.

'To what do we owe this dubious honour so early in the morning, Miss Granger?' The potions master sneered silkily. Harry froze, his chin almost digging into his chest as he refused to lift it.

'Um, Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to Harry for a moment.' Hermione pleaded, wringing her hands nervously.

Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry who was studiously refusing to turn around. 'I'm not sure Mr Potter is ready to see anyone, Granger.'

'Would you...would you please just ask, Sir. It's very important.'

Snape glanced at Harry once more. 'Wait here.' He said curtly, spinning on his heel and stalking across the room bending down beside the chair.

'This is entirely up to you, Rhys. I can send her away if you wish.' He murmured.

'Is she alone?' Harry whispered.

'Yes, not a Weasley in sight; male or female.'

Harry snorted softly and nodded his head. 'I'll see her then. Do you want to take me to the potions classroom or something? I'm sure you don't want anymore Gryffindors in your rooms than you have to.'

Snape gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. 'I think not. I trust this one enough. You're safer here and here you will stay.' The potions master said gruffly.

Harry lifted his head slightly and gave the older man a wan smile. 'Thanks.'

Snape sniffed and stalked back over to the door opening it and ushering the bushy haired witch into the room. 'You have half an hour, Miss Granger. Potter and I have work to do. I will be in the lab, Potter but I can hear you if you call for me.' The last part of the comment was directed at Hermione whose eyes widened at the clear warning.

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry said quietly and Snape gave Hermione a final glare before sweeping from the room.

Hermione tentatively crossed to the table and perched on the edge of the chair opposite Harry's. The Boy-Who-Lived's head was still down as he idly toyed with the plate of porridge in front of him and he waited for Hermione to speak first.

'Harry, I...I'm really, really sorry.' Hermione began.

'What for?' Harry asked. 'You didn't blind me.' He added bluntly and could feel the twang in Hermione's magic as she flinched.

The witch was silent for a moment. 'For not being a better friend.' She said softly. 'I trusted Dumbledore too much and this is what happened.'

Harry hesitated a moment. 'What happened? During the summer I mean.'

Hermione sighed. 'I spent most of the summer at home only going to Grimmauld Place for the last two weeks. Early in the summer I wrote you several letters but never received any reply. When your birthday present came back I knew something was wrong.' She added earnestly. 'I wrote to Ron but he just kept saying that Professor Dumbledore had taken care of it. I didn't believe him and I told him I was going to catch a bus the next day to go and see you but before I could leave the headmaster arrived and forbid me to go. He said he had people watching you and that everything was fine but that he's had to redirect all of your mail for your own safety. He said the Death Eaters could be watching me and I would lead them right to you. I believed him Harry, I'm so sorry.' She finished in a tearful whisper.

'Not as sorry as I am.' Harry murmured raising his head so she could see the damage done to his face.

'Oh dear god.' Hermione breathed. 'Oh Harry, I can't...I don't...God, I'm so sorry.'

Harry could hear her crying but really wasn't in any position to comfort her. 'I think you should go, Hermione.' He said softly standing and moving slowly back through the room to his own.

'Harry, please forgive me.' Hermione sobbed.

Harry stopped but didn't turn around. 'I...I'm sorry. I can't. Not yet anyway.' He whispered before stepping through his door and closing it behind him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape listened from just inside the door to his lab as the girl managed to get herself under enough control to get up and stagger out of the room. Her explanation made sense, however he knew that if the positions had been reversed, Harry would have moved heaven and earth to make sure his friend was alright. He wouldn't have trusted anyone to answer such an important question, particularly considering the girl knew the history of Potter and his muggle relatives.

He walked out of the lab and crossed the room, standing outside Potter's door for several minutes in silence before knocking and sweeping in.

'We have work to do, Rhys, come on.' He said firmly, unwilling to let the boy dwell on his predicament.

Harry didn't speak, gently placing Tosca down on the bed and dutifully followed the man out of the rooms.

'Classes are in session so you have no concerns regarding meeting students in the hall.' Snape said as Harry paused in the main doorway.

'Se...Professor, could you...' Harry trailed off.

Snape looked back at the boy just as a laugh drifted down the corridor and Harry stepped back into the room nervously. 'What is it?'

'C…oould you please replace the glamour, Sir.' Harry said huskily.

Snape frowned. 'Why? No one will care.'

Harry was silent for a moment. 'I care. I look like a monster.' He whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek and grimacing at what he felt.

Snape stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him. 'How did you put it on before?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't remember.' He said honestly. 'I didn't even realise I had any glamour on until I got to Kings Cross. When everyone else just treated me normally I knew that even though I could still feel it, they couldn't see it.'

Snape stared calculatingly at the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Close your eyes Rhys.' He murmured and Harry frowned before complying. 'Concentrate and picture yourself. Picture you face as it was. How you remember it.'

Harry nodded slowly and the potions master watched as the scarring melted away. Snape couldn't help but reach out and gently touch the smooth looking skin, sighing softly at the roughness between his fingers.

Harry turned his head away. 'I look like a monster.' He whispered.

Snape's hand landed on Harry's shoulder and he squeezed gently. 'You're anything but, Rhys.' He murmured. Harry just hung his head and Snape could see that he didn't believe the older man.

'Come on.' Snape said softly, keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder as he opened the door and guided him through.

They only managed to get partway down the hall when a voice called after them.

'Hey, Uncle Severus, wait.'

Harry stiffened instantly and shrank into the shadows as Draco Malfoy ran towards them.

'What are you doing out of class, Draco?' Snape asked icily.

Malfoy looked almost taken aback at the tone of voice. 'I...um...I wanted to talk to you.' The Slytherin said; his gaze flicking to Harry who kept his firmly on the ground.

'I'm fairly busy at the moment, Draco. What do you want?'

Malfoy's eyes kept swivelling to Harry until the Boy-Who-Lived ducked around them and stalked off down the hall.

'I will be in my rooms after dinner, Draco. I will speak to you then.' Snape said curtly before turning on his heel and hurrying after his charge.

'Rhys?'

Harry kept walking. 'I don't like it when they stare.' He said softly.

'He couldn't tell. The glamour is working.' The potions master assured him.

'I know.' Harry replied, a light touch of smugness touching his voice.

'Can you feel it?' The potions master asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, a wry smile curving his lips. 'No, but he didn't run away screaming so it must be working.'

Snape smacked the young man up the back of the head. 'No feeling sorry for yourself.' He scolded quietly.

Harry snorted. 'I'm not, but if anyone was going to run away screaming like a girl it would be Malfoy.' He said simply.

Snape glanced at him and snorted. 'Indeed.' Harry allowed a small smirk to cross his face. 'Do you even know where we're going?' Snape asked curiously several minutes later.

'Room of Requirement, I assume.'

'You really shouldn't assume, Potter. It makes an ass out of you and me.'

Harry's mouth twitched. 'Well, only you really, I mean, we are here, aren't we?' He said cheekily.

Snape looked at the door in front of him in shock. He had too busy watching the Boy-Who-Lived to even realise how far they had come. He glanced at Harry, who was still grinning slightly. 'Brat.' He muttered, pushing open the door and shoving him inside, but once again there was no heat in it.

Harry let out a small snigger; covering the action with his hand but not before Snape caught it. The potions master rolled his eyes but didn't comment, instead pulling out his wand and setting a charm on each of the walls so Harry could see them. He then crossed to the wall and pulled off two staffs of average length, cast another charm on both and placed one in Harry's hands and the other on the floor.

'Remove your outer robes, Rhys.' Snape said and Harry could hear the older man doing exactly that. 'We are just going to start off with some easy blocks. You can see the staffs, correct?'

'Yes.' Harry whispered.

'Ready?'

Harry nodded and Snape stepped toward him gently taking Harry's hands in his and explaining how to hold the staff correctly. He then moved around Harry and moved his limbs by hand, showing him how to stand and several different blocks.

'Can you remember that?' Snape asked and Harry nodded again. The potions master picked up his staff and faced the Boy-Who-Lived.

There wasn't a lot of warning but Harry heard more than he saw the staff come towards him and he quickly ducked and brought his own staff up in front of him.

'Good Rhys, keep going.' Snape said encouragingly and Harry moved quickly to obey.

They continued for over an hour and by the end Harry was breathing heavily almost leaning on his staff as he tried to remain standing.

'Please, can we stop, just for a minute?' He gasped.

Snape looked at the exhausted figure before him. He could see the bruise forming on Harry's left shoulder and yet another split lip from when Harry hadn't ducked quickly enough. Harry's breathing was quite erratic and Snape wondered just how unfit he really was. He dropped his staff and pulled out his wand, conjuring a chair as he gently tugged the staff from Harry's unyielding hands and pushed the young man into it.

'Just relax. Breathe slowly.' Snape murmured delving into his robes and pulling out a small bag of vials. He sorted through them until he found the right one and uncorked it; holding it up to Harry's lips. It startled him when Harry flinched and he frowned curiously. Harry gave him a slightly fearful look and took the offered potion in trembling hands before downing it quickly.

Snape frowned further as the potion did nothing to steady the harsh breathing of the Boy-Who-Lived. He thought back over the past hour, Harry's reactions to him, to the staff and the resulting flinch when he lifted his arm to administer the potion. He conjured another chair and waited patiently as Harry's breathing finally began to steady. Eventually, when Harry managed to raise his head and Snape could see the milky white eyes he arched an eyebrow. 'Do you wish to tell me what that was about?' He asked gently.

Harry looked away and although Snape couldn't read the boy's mind he could feel the disgust and fear rolling off him in waves.

Not wanting to startle the young man further he spoke gently and made no move to touch him. 'It started long before this summer, didn't it?' He murmured.

Harry didn't answer immediately seeming to think the question over in his head for several minutes. 'You're not going to let this go unless I tell you, are you?' He muttered.

Snape sat back in his chair giving Harry as much space as he wanted. 'I think you should probably talk about it with someone. You've never told anyone, have you.' It wasn't a question.

'Not really.' Harry admitted.

'You need to talk about it, Rhys. It's will keep coming up until you move past it. I've seen what happens when you're on the receiving end of my anger or my weapon. I'd hate to think of what would happen if the Dark Lord decides to pit Lucius Malfoy, who is not only a Master Swordsman but has hate enough for two people, against you.'

Harry sighed but remained silent for several minutes more. Snape watched him as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

'I was four and a half.' Harry whispered so softly that Snape had to lean forward again to hear him. 'I burnt their breakfast. I didn't mean to but I couldn't see in the pan unless I was on tiptoes and I got tired. When the smoke started I quickly turned the stove off but it was too late; He'd smelt it already.' There was no explanation needed of who He was. 'I'm not sure exactly what happened but the next moment I was on the floor, my ears ringing. I worked out later that He'd hit me across the head with the pan. I stayed in my cupboard for a week that time.'

Snape sucked in a breath but remained silent as Harry went on.

'When I was six I accidentally broke Aunt Petunia's favourite vase. I didn't mean to but Dudley pushed me. There wasn't a pan handy so He just locked me outside for three days in just the clothes I had on. It was just before Christmas and I had to go to hospital that time. Pneumonia they said.'

The potions master was shaking his head in disbelief at the monotonous tone in Harry's voice. It was completely disconnected as if the abuses had happened to someone else.

'I was nine when Dudley and his gang were chasing me and I ended up on the roof of the school. The principal called the Dursleys and He was so angry. I ended up in my cupboard for almost a month. It was okay though because I couldn't really move for most of it anyway.'

Snape wasn't quite sure just how to take that statement but he guessed it was meant exactly how it had been said.

'When Dudley was eleven he went to Smeltings. It was this really posh school that He had gone too. It was in the summer before that Dudley got his Smeltings Stick. I hated that stick.' Harry breathed, his voice hitching. As he talked about the various beatings he had received his hands seemed to automatically trace the scars he had been left with. Snape was starting to get some understanding of just where all the scars he had seen on the Boy-Who-Lived those weeks ago had come from. Eventually Harry was quiet.

'I'm sorry.' Snape said softly.

Harry stood abruptly and crossed to stand by the window even though Snape knew he couldn't actually see anything. 'You didn't know, Professor. You have nothing to apologise for.' He murmured.

Snape also stood and crossed the room to stand beside the Gryffindor. 'I'm not apologising for not knowing, Rhys. I'm apologising that you had to go through that at all. That you didn't have someone you could tell, or that once you did tell, you were not believed. I apologise for the Dark Lord's wand and the Headmaster's ignorance. I apologise for not seeing through the mask of the Boy-Who-Lived, the mask of James Potter, to the man beneath.'

Harry turned and looked up his milk eyes suspiciously bright. 'Who is the man beneath?' he whispered. 'Who am I? Everyone expects me to be something. The Boy-Who-Lived; Harry Potter; the Saviour. Why can't I be Harry? Why can't I be just Harry?' Harry dropped his head and shook it. 'I can't do this, Professor. I thought I could but I can't. I have to go.' He gasped heading towards the door. Snape caught him before he had gone more than a few steps.

'What would you do, Rhys? Where would you go?'

'I don't know. I don't have anyone or anything.' Harry said sadly and Snape knew it was true. Harry raised his head and looked at the older man, imploring him to understand. 'Even if I manage to kill Tom: if I manage to kill Tom and live, I will still have no one. Dumbledore will be happy his weapon has succeeded but he will not think to the future. I will still be alone, with nothing but darkness to show for all I will have accomplished.'

Snape shook his head. 'I can't let you go, Rhys. I can't let you leave.'

Harry was silent again, turning away and staring back out the window, his sightless eyes filled with tears. 'Why? Why are you doing this? What are you getting out of this?'

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him until he could see the tears spilling from the sightless eyes. 'More than I ever expected.' He murmured reaching up and gently wiping a tear from Harry's cheek. Harry's head hung again and his shoulder's shook alarmingly even as no sound was released. Snape realised what a catalyst delving into his past had been as Harry began to move away, into the shadows. Before he could get more than an arm length away again however Snape grabbed him and pulled him tight towards him.

'It's alright, Rhys. It will be okay.' He said soothingly as Harry sobbed silently into his chest. 'Come on now. Let it out. I'm not going anywhere. I don't subscribe to that whole Boy-Who-Lived nonsense so you should have no fear of expectation from me.' He went on. It seemed to be the right thing to say as Harry finally let out a pained cry and all but collapsed to the floor. Snape continued holding him as he let out years of anger and pain and neglect, not saying anything but just stroking the trembling frame in his arms as Harry released many of the demons he had kept hidden inside; demons that had only increased since Dumbledore's lack of admission of either guilt or sorrow the evening before.

Eventually he quieted and pulled away. 'I'm sorry Professor.' Harry murmured.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Rhys.' Snape said firmly. 'Although I reserve the right to retract that statement if I find you've gotten snot on my robes.' He added with a grin he knew Harry would be able to feel. Sure enough it got the small smile from the young man he wanted.

'I think maybe some lunch might be in order.' The potions master says briskly.

'Um, Professor, would you mind if we tried again before lunch? I...need to try again.' Harry asked nervously.

Snape looked carefully at the young man for several moments. 'You do know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, don't you? Not anymore.'

Harry nodded and swallowed.

'How about we try just open hands this time, no staffs?' Snape then suggested.

Harry offered the older man a grateful smile. 'Thank you.'

Snape took Harry's arm and guided him back to the centre of the room, banishing the chairs and making sure Harry was ready before beginning.

Harry was much more confident this time; managing to keep the memories of before to the back of his mind as he tried to keep up with the older man. Almost an hour later they stopped once again as Harry's stomach let out an enormous growl.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I take it you'd like to stop now.' He snorted.

Harry actually laughed and Snape realised just how little that sound had been heard over the last few years. 'If that's okay.' He chuckled.

Snape cast a tempus charm. 'It is almost one o'clock.'

'Great, I'm starving.'

Snape looked at the young man in question. 'Would you consider eating in the great hall?' he asked watching as Harry stiffened. 'You'd stay with me at the head table of course.'

'I...They'd all be staring.' Harry whispered his earlier cheerfulness forgotten.

Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Rhys, people are always going to stare at you. You have to get used to it. They used to stare at you before.'

'Yes, but I could glare at them then and they would stop.' Harry protested.

The potions master snorted. 'Trust me, the glares you give now are a damn sight more off putting than anything you've managed to accomplish before.'

'Really?' Harry asked hopefully.

Snape snorted again. 'Yes, you can stare anything down; even when you can't see it. You barely blink anymore.'

Harry mouth twitched. 'They don't work on you.' He said wryly.

'Not much does.' Snape returned the wry grin with one of his own. 'Besides, it's like that song in that muggle musical; I've grown accustomed to your face.'

Harry reached up and touched his face, the glamour and his smile fading as he did so. 'Not like this.' He murmured.

Snape reached out and pulled Harry's hand away, his fingers running over the scarred skin as he did so. 'Especially like that.' The potions master replied softly.

Harry tentatively reached out towards the potions master's face and Snape stepped forward and allowed the boy's fingers to come into contact with his cheek. He waited as Harry felt for the truth in the statement. Again it was one of the most intimate things Snape had ever felt and he was starting to find he quite liked the sensation; much to his horror.

Several moments later Harry lowered his hand and stepped away. 'Thank you.' He said sincerely.

Snape smiled again. 'So, do you think you can brave the masses with me?' he asked and Harry nodded hesitantly.

'Good. Put your robe back on and let's go.'

Harry quickly summoned his robe, giving Snape another laugh as the piece of clothing hit him full in the face. Blushing brightly and biting his cheek so as not to tell the older man to sod off he pulled on his robe and waited as Snape did up the copious amount of buttons on his robes.

'You should try pull on robes.' Harry told him as they walked from the room.

'You expect me to take fashion advice from probably the worst dressed person at Hogwarts.' Snape drawled.

'Second worst.' Harry corrected.

'Oh, and just who is the worst?'

Harry shot him a wicked grin. 'You.'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'I'll have you know, Potter, these robes cost more than all your clothes put together.'

Harry let out a snort. 'That isn't saying a lot.' He said dryly. 'Besides, is that cost relative to now, or when you bought them in eighteen ninety six?'

Snape gaped at the boy for several steps as Harry continued walking calmly, an amused smile on his face. Eventually he just snorted and shook his head. 'Brat.' He murmured and they continued walking, this time in silence.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They actually returned quickly to Snape's room to collect Tosca, the potions master thinking that it might keep Harry calmer if the small snake was with him. Probably quite a good thing as the full hall dropped into deathly silence when Harry and Snape walked in. Only Snape's hand on his shoulder and Tosca's gentle hissing in his ear kept the Boy-Who-Lived from bolting.

'It's alright, Rhys.' Snape murmured too softly for anyone but Harry to hear. Tosca continued hissing as Snape propelled the Boy-Who-Lived towards the head table. 'You should see Albus' face.' He continued murmuring, trying to relax the young man as much as he could. The silence continued as Snape conjured a chair at the end of the table before sitting down beside him. Two separate plates appeared before them courtesy of Dobby and in silence they both began as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

About halfway through the meal, once the students had stopped staring quite so blatantly and the noise level had almost returned to normal Harry was finally able to relax. Snape continued murmuring softly to him as Tosca dabbed gently at his cheek. Towards the end of the meal Dumbledore rose and moved down to whisper in Snape's ear.

Snape stood, placing a gentle pat on Harry's shoulder as a signal to remain in his seat before moving to stand beside the headmaster who was waiting impatiently for him in the corner.

'What in Merlin's name are you doing, Severus?' Albus snapped. 'What possessed you to bring him here? Students should not be sitting at the head table.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I wasn't aware that Potter was still a student.' He drawled.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'Do not play with me, Severus. You are to train the boy to face the Dark Lord. That is your task. He does not belong here.'

Suddenly there was a commotion at the Slytherin table and a spell shot across the hall towards the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore pulled out his wand to cast a deflecting spell but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

Moments later Harry flicked his wrist batting the spell away from him and staring directly at the offending Slytherin. The hall stared at Harry in disbelief as Snape smirked at the headmaster before crossing back to stand beside his charge. He bent down and whispered in Harry's ear; the young man nodding curtly before standing and coming around the table, his sightless gaze never leaving the other student's face.

As they walked down the hall Harry continued to stare unblinking at the aura that was Pansy Parkinson. Not that he knew who it was until he got closer. The girl herself was almost trembling when Harry finally stopped in front of her.

'Better luck next time.' was all he said. The chilling tone and lack of emotion however had the seventh year quaking in her shoes. Harry pulled out his wand and raised it slightly, stopping when Snape's hand landed on his arm.

'You have nothing to prove, Mr Potter.' Snape said silkily, glaring in disgust at Pansy.

Harry nodded, closing his sightless eyes and turning away before together with the Head of Slytherin walking almost silently from the hall.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape stepped into their rooms and gave the Boy-Who-Lived a wry smile. 'It has to be said Mr Potter, that that has to be one of the most impressive displays I have ever seen.' He said with a smile.

Harry snorted. 'I know, I know; you'll deny it if anyone asks.' He said in amusement.

Snape stepped forwards. 'Actually I don't think I will.' He murmured.

Harry's head tilted curiously and once again he reached up and felt for the smile he knew would be on the thin lips.

Snape waited a few moments until Harry's fingers reached his forehead and arched an eyebrow. 'I do believe you might be taking advantage of me, Mr Potter.' He whispered.

Harry gasped and yanked his hand away. 'I...I...Professor, I.' he stammered, blushing brightly.

Snape laughed, actually laughed and grabbed Harry's hand placing it back against his cheek. 'Go ahead, Rhys; as long as you don't do it in front of anyone.'

Harry's fingers were much more tentative this time but they still roamed freely across the older man's face before sliding down Snape's neck to rest on his chest.

'S...severus.' Harry stumbled over the potions master's given name. 'Can you promise me something?'

Snape looked warily at him. 'I'm a Slytherin, Rhys; I never promise anything until I've heard what it is I'm actually committing myself to.'

Harry frowned. 'It's nothing bad, really.'

'I'm waiting.'

Harry shifted nervously but didn't remove his hands from the older man's chest. 'Afterwards, when this is all over, if it's ever over; and if I live.'

'You will.' Snape assured him staring into the milky green eyes as they almost seemed to study his face.

Harry continued on as if he hadn't spoken. 'Can you help me find somewhere? Somewhere far away where no one knows me; where I can live in peace. Please?'

Snape couldn't help but sigh at the pleading tone in the young man's voice. 'Rhys, sit down.' He said firmly guiding the man to the sofa and sitting beside him. 'Listen to me. I'm going to promise you this. When this is finished, once you have vanquished the Dark Lord as I have no doubt that you will, I will help you find somewhere. Somewhere you can be just Harry.'

'But?' Harry sighed, knowing there was one.

Snape took the young man's hand in his own. 'But, you can't be alone. Not to begin with at least. You are blind, Rhys; and I can't in all good conscience leave you in the middle of the muggle world with no support, no one to help you. You won't ask for help unless you trust someone enough and you won't befriend someone, not properly, until you know you can trust them. You can't be alone Rhys.' He finished softly.

Harry hung his head, struggling not to let the tears collecting in his eyes escape. He wanted peace. That was all. Was it too much to ask?

'Which is why I'll be going with you.' Snape added and Harry's head shot up. Snape didn't know who was more surprised, Harry or himself.

'What?' Harry breathed.

Snape studied the young man before him in silence for several minutes. 'You deserve a break, Rhys. You deserve a life of your own but you can't do it by yourself. I'll make a deal with you, alright?'

Harry nodded.

'Trust me. Let me teach you what you need to know to kill the Dark Lord. Let me help you fix the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I swear to you that I will be there for you, where ever you want, for as long as you need.' Snape vowed.

Harry was floored; his mouth opening and closing like a stunned mullet. 'You would do that?' he breathed. 'For me?'

Snape nodded, once again remembering that Harry couldn't see it before quickly adding a firm 'yes'.

'I...don't know what to say.' Harry admitted. 'No one has ever done anything like that for me. I'm just the slave or the weapon against Tom. Are you sure?' He asked hesitantly and Snape could see the young man thought he might change his mind.

'One thing you will learn Rhys, is that when a Snape swears to do something it is binding above all else.' Snape told him. 'The day you defeat the Dark Lord we will leave. Any obligations either of us had to this world will be fulfilled and we will find you that place you can be yourself. No burdens, no expectations, no threats.' Here Snape stopped and his mouth twisted into a small smirk. 'Unless of course you leave dirty laundry and odd shoes all over the house.'

Harry's sightless eyes widened before he burst out laughing. 'S..s..sorry.' he stammered, his laughter still ringing throughout the room. 'I just had such a vivid picture of what Dumbledore's face would look like if he'd heard this conversation.'

'I did hear the conversation, Mr Potter.' An angry voice sounded from the now fully open doorway. 'And I can assure you my expression is not something you would find amusing.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine, unfortunately.

**Chapter 7 – The Great Escape**

Both Harry and Snape spun around at the headmaster's voice. "Eavesdropping again, Albus?' Snape sneered.

Dumbledore already ice like blue eyes hardened further but he didn't react to the comment; instead fixing his eyes on Harry's face. 'I would like to speak with you, Harry; if I may?' It was not a question.

'What about?' Harry said bluntly, standing up.

'A private matter.' Dumbledore's reply was equally as blunt.

Harry glanced at Snape who had also stood but was unable to interpret any feelings from the man. Reading the young man's question Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the chair. 'I'll be in the lab.' He murmured giving the shoulder a final squeeze before sweeping from the room without even looking at the headmaster.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

To his surprise Dumbledore did not cast a silencing charm but he did speak far too softly for Snape to make out the words. The headmaster did not stay long but other than one indiscernible gasp from Harry somewhat towards the end of the conversation barely a sound was heard from the teenager. Finally there were several more muttered words, said in such a menacing tone of voice that Snape quickly made his way back into the sitting room just as he saw the lurid purple robes swish out the door. His head turned and he took in the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was curled in almost an upright foetal position, his arms clasped tightly around his middle as he visibly trembled.

'Rhys?' Snape murmured, kneeling before the young man. 'Rhys, what did he say?'

Harry raised his head and the milky green eyes seemed almost alight. 'Take me to Tom.' He whispered ignoring the question.

If he hadn't already been kneeling Snape doubted his legs would have held him. 'What?' he breathed incredulously.

Harry reached out and placed a hand on the potions master's cheek. 'Please Severus. Take me to Tom. Now.' He pleaded.

'Rhys, what on earth has gotten into you? You know I can do no such thing. What did the headmaster say to cause such a reaction?'

Harry dropped his arm and looked away. 'I don't have much time. I have to try and destroy him now. I cannot wait any longer.'

Snape grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook them. 'Rhys, stop it. You're being ridiculous.'

'He's going to kill me.' Harry said softly.

'Yes he will, if you insist on fighting him before you're ready.' The older wizard retorted.

Harry shook his head. 'Not Tom.' He said quietly.

It took nearly all of Snape's considerable mental capacity to work out the meaning of those two words and even then he had trouble believing it. His mouth opened and closed several times before he could even think of a coherent sentence to utter. 'What did he say, Rhys. Tell me what he said. Exactly what he said.'

Harry closed his sightless eyes and swallowed before speaking. 'I really don't like this change of behaviour in you Harry. You seem to be forgetting your place. I will give you one final chance to prove your worth. You will destroy Tom Riddle before the year is out or you will be handed over to him as a peace offering. Do I make myself clear?' Harry repeated the headmaster's word in a monotone.

'What? What does that mean?' Snape grasped the boy's hands in his own.

Harry dropped his head again. 'Apparently Tom sent word to Fudge last week that he will stop all the attacks if they give me to him as a gesture of goodwill. A bargaining chip for peace I guess you'd call it. Dumbledore's considering it. He knows he can't really trust Tom, but if it saves even a few lives then it's all for the greater good. And he's not really that happy with me at the moment anyway. After what happened at my relatives I believe he thinks the prophecy may be false.' Harry hesitated but knew he had to say something. 'He...he also said there was a cell waiting for you, right next to Lucius Malfoy.' He whispered.

Snape was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he leant forward wrapping his arms around Harry's frame as if to hug him, at the same time he placed his mouth at Harry's ear and murmured so softly even Harry had trouble hearing.

'I want you to go into your room and quietly pack your things, shrink your trunk and come back. Do you understand?' He waited until Harry nodded before releasing him. 'I'll talk to him, Rhys. Everything will be alright.' He said loudly. 'Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable. I think some study in the library might be in order this afternoon. You can use a read-aloud spell.'

As they both stood Harry heard a scuffle to his left and raised an eyebrow. 'Good. The portrait's gone to report to the headmaster. Quick as you can.' Snape told him pushing him towards the door to his room. 'And don't forget your owl cage. Hedwig will need it where we are going.'

Harry was dying to ask what on earth was going on but his trust in Snape was high enough that he just turned on his heel and walked swiftly to his room, obeying the older man's instructions without hesitation. He wandlessly summoned all of his belongings and quickly packed them.

'Young one? What isss going on?' Tosca hissed quietly from her position around Harry's neck. Harry jumped, having almost forgotten she was there. She was just like another piece of clothing now and when quiet it was easy for Harry to forget.

'I'm not exactly sure Tosca.' Harry hissed back. 'I think we're leaving.'

'Why?'

'To keep us safe, I think.' Harry finally closed his trunk and locked it before wandlessly shrinking it and Hedwig's cage, knowing the owl would find him once they left.

'Can you see anything else, Tosca.' Harry hissed. The little snake raised his head and glanced around the room before hissing negatively. Harry reached up and gently stroked the little snake's head as he turned and walked from the room.

Snape seemed to be shrinking entire bookshelves of books when Harry returned and Harry could feel him casting furtive glances at the still empty portrait. 'Can I do anything to help, Sir?' he asked quietly.

Snape cast another glance at the portrait before answering. 'I've finished all of the potions ingredients and books. Can you just summon all of my clothes into the trunk at the end of the bed and shrink it? Thank you, Rhys.' Snape turned back to the half empty bookshelf and Harry hurried into the potions master's room to do as he asked.

He'd barely finished and locked the trunk when he heard and exclamation ring out from the sitting room. 'Dear Merlin, what is going on here?'

Seconds later Snape burst through the door immediately shrinking the trunk and putting it in his pocket before taking Harry's arm. 'We most go.' He said urgently. 'Gerard came back quicker than I expected and I imagine the headmaster is being told of the lack of our belongings as we speak.'

Harry assumed Gerard was the figure in the portrait and quickly realised that they were suddenly both in a very precarious position. If Dumbledore caught them before they managed to get off the school grounds then Harry knew full well that Snape would find himself in Azkaban and he would be served up to Voldemort on a silver platter before the day was out. With this in mind he hurried as fast as he could without being able to see. The potions master's hand grasped his arm firmly as they all but ran through the halls.

Those students still dawdling their way to classes after lunch stared curiously at the two as they headed straight for the entrance hall. A clattering from the top of the stairs quickly signaled the arrival of Dumbledore and several other teachers as Snape all but shoved him through the enormous oak doors and down the stairs.

'Come on Rhys. It's not much further.' Snape said encouragingly as Harry stumbled.

Harry was breathing heavily, his heart racing in terror as he heard Dumbledore and the others burst through the entrance doors.

'SEVERUS. STOP.' Dumbledore roared but Snape and Harry continued their hurried pace.

'IF YOU LEAVE, HARRY, YOUR LIFE IS OVER.' Dumbledore tried again but once again he was ignored.

Suddenly Harry shoved Snape to the left and ducked as a stunning spell shot over his head. Snape recovered his balance and grasped Harry's arm and they started running. They could hear the other professors following but Snape knew they would never reach them in time.

He felt Harry shove him out of the way again before stumbling as the second stunning spell hit him. Snape almost wrenched the Boy-Who-Lived's shoulder from his socket as Harry crumpled to the ground. He heard Dumbledore's triumphant cry and realised he had only seconds. Without waiting a moment he hauled Harry up off the ground and managed to stagger the final steps through the gates. He glanced back up at the school, staying long enough to see the headmaster's expression turn ugly when he realised what Snape was going to do before closing his eyes and apparating them both away with a pop.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape staggered under Harry's dead weight the moment they landed in the darkened alley.

'Rhys? Enervate.' He murmured pocketing his wand and gently cupping Harry's cheek. 'Rhys? Rhys, can you hear me? Wake up.'

Harry's eye blinked several times, in spite of the fact that the boy couldn't actually see anything. 'Severus.' Harry whispered, his voice unable to hide the fear his eyes could no longer show.

'It's okay, Rhys. We're safe now.' Snape promised, completely incapable of stopping himself from holding the young man close as he tried to soothe the terror he could feel rolling off him.

'Where are we?' Harry asked in a small voice, his sightless eyes flicking left and right.

'It's alright, Rhys.' Snape continued trying to soothe the scared young man. 'We're in muggle London. Just around the corner from a hotel that is owned by an old friend. It is there we will stay for a couple of days while I organise a few things.'

'Does this old friend...' Harry trailed off and Snape squeezed his shoulder as he gently placed the young man on his feet.

'This man has no love for Albus or the Dark Lord, Rhys. You should have no concerns about your safety while we are here.' Snape assured him.

Harry nodded; he had trusted the older wizard so far and saw no reason to stop now. Snape kept the arm around his shoulder as he quickly transfigured their robes to muggle clothing before guiding the Boy-Who-Lived out of the alley and across the street.

Harry remained silent as Snape went to the desk and checked them both in. There was a tense moment when the muggle showing them to their room asked if Snape's son would like to see the in house doctor as he was looking a bit peaky. Snape had stiffened. 'He is not my son.' The elder wizard growled; his grip on Harry's arm almost painful as he glared at the man and shut the door in his face.

Harry carefully extracted his arm, hurt at the feeling of disgust he could fell rolling off the potions master as he slowly felt his way around the edge of the room until he hit a bed and sat down.

He heard the potions master sigh heavily before crossing the room, removing his robes and draping them over a chair, to sit beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Those feelings were not directed at you, Rhys.' He said softly. Harry just nodded and lay back on the bed; Snape's hand automatically trailing down until it rested over Harry's heart.

Snape could feel the steady beat through the still too thin covering of barely more than skin over the protruding ribs. 'You need to eat more.' He said gently.

Harry didn't answer, pulling his knees to his chest and rolling onto his side away from Snape and closing his eyes. Snape watched as Tosca slithered off Harry's neck, throwing the potions master a reproving look before curling up just under the edge of the pillow. Snape sighed again and stood up, summoning the blanket from the end of the bed and laying it over the young man.

'I'll be back shortly. I need to go and speak with David. Try to get some rest, Rhys.'

Snape cast both a monitoring spell and a final glance at Harry before turning on his heel and walking quickly but quietly from the room.

His mind raced as the full implications of what he and Harry had just done finally hit him and he swayed where he stood, his hand reaching out towards the wall automatically to steady himself. Dumbledore would have people out already. He imagined most of the Order would have been called and would be searching all of wizarding Britain. Dumbledore would have thought that wizarding born Snape would have stayed in familiar territory. It wouldn't be long though before the headmaster moved the search wider and began looking in muggle areas too.

'Are you alright, Sir?' A small voice behind him startled him and Snape whipped around all but scaring the wits out of the diminutive woman in a maid's uniform standing behind him.

'What? Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.' He snapped, shaking his head and stalking down the hallway to the stairs. He took them two at a time and within moments entered the main lobby of the hotel. He walked up to the concierge desk and scrawled a note, handing it to the dapperly dressed old man behind the desk and asking him to pass it on immediately.

The concierge glanced at the note and the stern faced man before him and nodded, quickly disappearing through a door marked staff only. Snape waited impatiently for several minutes, one eye on the door and another on those around him. Almost ten minutes later the concierge returned with a tall smiling man in tow. Snape could see through the smile though to the concern hidden just below the surface.

'Severus.' The two moved further away from the interested concierge as the man tried to steer the potions master back towards the door from which he came. 'Quickly, you can't be seen. We must go to my office.'

It was that comment that made Snape realise he was too late. Dumbledore had already been in contact. He shook his head and shrugged the other man's arm off of his own. 'David, no. Please, can we go to my room? I have to get back to him.' he added as the monitoring spell went off.

David frowned. 'Get back to whom? Who is with you?'

Snape glanced around and lowered his voice even further. 'Harry Potter.' He whispered.

David's face paled dramatically. 'Bloody hell, Severus. What in god's name have you done?' The man hissed.

'I haven't done anything.' Snape protested ignoring the other man and stalking back across the lobby to the stairs once again taking them two at a time as the monitoring spell doubled its intensity.

'Severus,' David hissed, quickly following him. 'Why do you have the Boy-Who-Lived with you and why is the head of the Order of the Phoenix after your arse?'

'I'll explain everything but just let me check on Rhys.' Snape insisted, not stopping his almost run back to his room.

'Rhys? Who the hell is Rhys?'

Snape didn't answer just casting an unlocking spell on the door and storming through. Harry was lying in the tangled blankets, drenched in sweat as he arched up off the bed as if under the Cruciatus. His jaw was tightly clenched as he struggled not to scream and Snape could see the muscles on his neck standing out like ropes. He could also see the lightning bolt scar burning red as the skin around it blistered.

'Damn it.' Snape swore, casting a locking and a silencing charm on the door and still ignoring his friend as he knelt on the bed and grasped the shoulders of the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Rhys.' He called loudly, trying to wake him from the vision. 'Rhys, come on. Wake up.' Harry let out a pained grunt as he arched up off the bed once again.

'Severus, what the hell is going on?' David cried, looking completely unhinged.

Snape looked up as he pulled Harry closer to him. 'A vision. From the Dark Lord. Obviously he's a little upset about something.'

David went to speak again but Harry let out a chilling scream and began to struggle in Snape's arms.

'Rhys, shh, it's okay. You're safe here. Just relax.' Snape's soft and gentle voice seemed to do the trick as Harry stopped struggling and curled tighter into the potions master's chest as sobs wracked his trembling frame. Snape just held him, gesturing with his head for David to sit in the chair by the window until finally Harry quieted and raised his head.

'Hogs...Hogsmeade' Harry gasped. 'He's attacked Hogsmeade. He's killed hundreds.'

Snape summoned a wash cloth from the bathroom and held it to Harry's now bleeding scar. 'What else?' he asked softly, hearing the hesitation in Harry's voice.

Harry swallowed heavily. 'He left a note for Fudge, written in blood across the front of the Three Broomsticks.' He whispered shaking his head.

'Do you know what it said?'

Harry's sightless eyes were squeezed tightly shut. 'It said to hand me over or Diagon Alley will be next.'

Snape sucked in a breath knowing that statement would be all over the Daily Prophet by the next morning. 'I won't let them, Rhys.' He whispered, gently brushing the sweat soaked hair off Harry's face before delving into his pocket and pulling out his potions bag and unshrinking it. He reached inside and pulled out a familiar blue vial and uncorked it, holding it up to Harry's lips. 'Come on. The vision's finished now and you need some sleep when you aren't seeing anything.'

Harry dutifully swallowed the potion and let out an enormous sigh. 'I hope it's not self-fulfilling that the only thing I can actually see anymore is death.' He mumbled sleepily before he finally drifted off.

As Snape stared at the sleeping figure in his arms he decided that he would have found it hard to chastise the boy for his self-pity even if he had been awake. It was true; death, darkness and despair were all he could see anymore.

He gently lowered the sleeping man and replaced the blanket over him before turning to see David looking at him with a mixture of concern and distress.

'Severus, what is going on? Why are you here? And why is Albus Dumbledore contacting everyone you ever knew and requesting he be told immediately should you show up?'

Snape sighed, sitting heavily in the seat across from one of the only friends he could ever count on and conjured two cups of tea, handing one over before speaking. 'David, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have just turned up like this and I'm sorry to have put you in this position.'

'Exactly what position am I in, Severus?' David asked curiously. 'Why do you have Harry Potter with you in the middle of the school term and what the hell was that?' The man added, gesturing to the bed.

Snape ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again before speaking. He then told his friend everything, from start to finish.

'So you're telling me that Albus Dumbledore is willingly considering handing the Boy-Who-Lived over to the Tom Riddle simply because he doesn't like his attitude?'

Snape nodded. 'More or less. He thinks he will go dark anyway after all that has happened and it's not Albus himself but Fudge, although Albus would be the only thing standing in his way.'

'And if he isn't...' David trailed off.

'Then Rhys is as good as dead.' Snape finished. 'He isn't ready to face the Dark Lord. We still have much work to do.'

'Why Rhys?' David asked cautiously.

'He hates being Harry Potter. Rhys is what his mother wanted to call him and...' Snape shrugged, glancing back over at the bed. 'It suits him.'

David wondered if his friend was being deliberately obtuse or if he really had no idea of the feelings he clearly held for the young man laying fast asleep barely four feet from them. 'I can only hide you for so long, Severus. He will find out you're here sooner or later.'

'I know, but I really had nowhere else to go.' Snape swallowed the rest of his cold tea and stood up, crossing the few steps to stare down at the sleeping figure. 'Neither of us had anywhere else to go.' He said quietly.

David rose as well, coming to stand beside one of the only people he still regularly communicated with from a world he had left behind many years before. He placed a gentle hand on the man's arm and turned him until he could look into the worried onyx eyes.

'Give me twelve hours. Stay in the room and do not go out. I will send some food up to you in the morning as I don't suppose you're all that hungry right now. I have an idea but it will take some setting up.'

'Thank you.' Snape whispered and David nodded, dropping his arm and heading towards the door.

'Oh, and Severus?' Snape looked up. 'You should get some rest yourself. You look like shit.'

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes but the minute the door was closed he took the man's advice and lay down on the far side of the bed. He wouldn't risk a dreamless sleep just in case but he knew he could nap safely for a few hours and with that in mind he allowed himself to drift off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was actually a good eight hours later when he finally awoke to find a weight across his chest and his shoulder. It was still dark and unable to move his left arm he felt for his wand on the bedside table with his right before casting a Lumos charm at the bedside lamp.

Turning back he was startled to see Harry's head resting on his shoulder and one thin arm flung across his chest. The young man was still sleeping peacefully, soft puffs of breath just reaching Snape's neck. It was these warm puffs that Snape realised had woken him. He reached over and smoothed the messy black hair off the pale skin as he just stared silently at the young man in his arms.

'Oh dear Merlin.' He breathed as he suddenly realised just how comfortable he felt. Harry let out a soft sigh at the sound and snuggled further into the warmth beside him. 'Impudent brat.' Snape murmured carding his finger through the black hair once again. A short while later reality returned and Snape imagined just how horrified Harry would be to awake cuddled up to his hated potions master and so began the delicate task of extricating himself without waking the young man.

It took several aborted attempts but he eventually managed it and tucked the blanket back around Harry to compensate for the loss of body heat before moving to the desk in the corner and penning several letters to various people he was hoping could help with Harry's training. He wasn't exactly sure he could trust all three of them and had set up a way to contact him that would not reveal their whereabouts to anyone.

His task finished he moved to the chair by the window and sat quietly as he watched the sun come up over the horizon. It was just beginning to show itself when a quiet knock came at the door. Snape cast a glance at Harry but he hadn't moved, and quickly crossed the room and opened the door. As promised it was David and he was pushing a trolley laden with food into the room before closing the door behind him.

'He's still asleep?' David arched an eyebrow.

'It is only seven o'clock.' Snape returned.

'Yeah, but you gave him the potion before it was even five. It should have worn off by now.' David countered.

'It's been a rough few days for him. He needed to sleep.' Snape tone of voice almost dared the other man to disagree with him; David was silent however as Snape moved to the bed and sat on the edge lightly running his fingers down Harry's cheek before shaking him gently.

'Rhys, come on. It's time to get up. You must be starving.' Snape murmured softly.

'Sev'rus.' Harry muttered sleepily.

'Yes. Get up. You need to eat.'

'I'm not hungry.'

Snape pursed his lips. 'You're never hungry, now get up. I won't accept you falling ill because you won't eat. There is too much at stake.'

Harry sat up abruptly. 'You're right. I'm sorry.' He sighed as he slid over to the edge of the bed and stood up.

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards David and the waiting trolley. Harry stopped and stepped back, almost standing on Snape's toes. 'Who's there?' He whispered.

Snape chuckled. 'It's alright, Rhys. This is the friend I mentioned. David Thompson.' Snape propelled him across the room until there was just the table between Harry and the older man.

'You're a wizard.' Harry said. 'And you've lost a lot.' He added bluntly, startling the two men.

David simply stared at him for several moments. 'Not as much as you, Mr Potter.'

'I do prefer Rhys, if it's all the same to you.' Harry said quietly.

David smiled. 'Of course.'

'Why are you helping us? Beyond your friendship with Severus, I mean.' It seemed Harry had no trouble calling the man by his given name outside of Hogwarts. 'Dumbledore is not someone many people without the Dark Mark would willingly go against.'

Snape's right hand went automatically to his left forearm as David's eyes widened. 'How...?'

'He can read auras, see emotions and things.' Snape explained.

'And you could tell I didn't have the mark?' His attention was riveted to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry nodded. 'What else can you see?'

Harry seemed to concentrate very hard as he remained quiet for almost a minute. 'You're happy, most of the time. Your emotions don't have too many extremes but you're carrying something...' Harry trailed off.

'Carrying?'

'Whatever it is you think you're responsible for you have to get over it. It's eating away at you and will continue to do so until you can move past it.'

'How can you tell?'

'What happened?' Harry asked, ignoring the question.

'Rhys, I'm not sure this is the time.' Severus broke in but David waved his concern away.

'I trusted someone.' He said softly reaching around the trolley and tugging Harry towards the chairs by the window; clearly fascinated by the enigma that was the Boy-Who-Lived.

'You trusted Dumbledore, didn't you?' Harry said perceptively.

'How can you know that?'

Harry's smile was decidedly cold. 'Because he leaves a mark, a darkness that lingers just below your heart. You can't see it but it's there. I have it. Severus has it. And you have it. I know what he did to me, and I know what he did to Severus.'

'How can you know that?' Snape asked from his position behind Harry's chair.

Harry snorted. 'I know you think I'm an idiot but I can read thank you very much. Or at least I could before the summer anyway.'

'What on earth were you reading, someone's private diary?' Snape's tone was short.

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to face the man in his chair even though he couldn't see him. 'Old copies of the Daily Prophet if you must know.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, oh.' Harry said dryly turning back around.

Snape smacked him lightly on the back of the head and Harry spun around again.

'Hey, I wasn't swearing or feeling sorry for myself. What was that for?' He cried.

'It was for being a brat. Something you seem to excel at.' Snape muttered. Harry smirked.

'Why were you looking up old copies of the Prophet anyway, particularly one's about Severus?' David asked curiously.

Harry's smirk got even bigger but he answered nonchalantly knowing Snape couldn't see his face. 'Oh, I was trying to find out why he was such a bastard. I knew there had to be a reason.' This comment earned him another slap.

'Hey!'

'Bastard is a swear word.' Snape said imperiously.

'Only in the old stick up the arse reality you live in.' Harry muttered earning a chuckle from David and an amused smile from Snape, one he quickly tried to smother before Harry could feel it.

Harry just turned to him and smirked. 'You're getting slower.' He giggled.

Snape scowled at him but there was no real heat in it. 'Impertinent brat.' He murmured causing Harry to smirk at him before turning back to David and studying him intently.

On his part David really had no idea of what was going on and the biggest difficulty he was having was comprehending the change in his usually uptight friend in the presence of the Boy-Who-Lived.

'You seem troubled.' Harry said bluntly after a minute.

David smiled. 'It's nothing.'

'You know that whatever happened wasn't your fault, don't you?' Harry said simply. 'You cannot live without trust. You have to trust someone, sometime, and while your trust in Dumbledore may have been misplaced at the end I'm sure he did something to earn it in the beginning.'

'Well, yes. But that doesn't make it right.'

'No.' Harry sighed. 'But it doesn't make it your fault either.'

'Just how old are you?' David raised an eyebrow in a fashion eerily similar to the potions master.

Harry smiled. 'To be truthful, I'm not really sure.'

David frowned. 'What? Didn't anyone ever tell you when you were born?'

Another wane smile graced Harry's face. 'No, no. I know that, it's just that I have felt and seen and been through so much more than any seventeen year old I know; I just can't think of myself as a teenager. I mean, I can be a brat.'

'Touché.' Snape added earning himself a tickling hex over Harry's shoulder.

'But I still feel completely disconnected from anyone my age.'

'Living with Severus will do that to you.' David said wryly. Harry let out a bark of laughter.

'I resent that.' Snape sniffed, having countered the hex.

David just grinned at him. 'So Rhys, after all that has happened, how do you trust anyone?'

'It's hard.' Harry admitted. 'But my trust is not always misplaced. Sometimes though, it is easier just not to trust anyone in the first place.'

'You trust Severus.' David reply was blunt yet there was an element of incredulity to the tone.

Harry gave him a wan smile. 'I didn't really have a choice. In my current state I had to trust someone.'

'Current state? Can they fix your eyes then?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I meant regarding Tom Riddle.' He said sadly.

David was silent for several moments. 'Rhys, what are you going to do?'

Harry glanced down at the floor before looking up and once again someone was taken aback at the light burning in the sightless eyes. 'I'm going to do what I was born to do. Prove that the prophecy was not wrong and that Dumbledore and all the others are.'

Snape couldn't help but step forward and place a hand on Harry's shoulder at the young man's passionate statement. He then bent down until his mouth was level with Harry's ear. 'You are going to do all that on a full stomach though, aren't you, Rhys?' he murmured summoning a plate of food and placing it in Harry's lap.

Harry rolled his milky green eyes. 'And of course it's so easy to remember I'm seventeen when I'm treated like I'm six.' He grouched unable to stop the small smile that broke out on his face at the amusement he could feel radiating from the two men either side of him.

'Silence brat and eat your breakfast.' Snape scolded. 'We have a long way to go.'

David looked up at his friend who still had his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'How did you know?'

Snape smirked knowledgeably. 'It's the only place I can think of. You're the secret keeper and I assume you never told anyone else.'

David shook his head.

'Um excuse me,' Harry said swallowing a mouthful of eggs. 'Just where is it we are going?'

'A safe house in Paris.' Snape told him.

'I became the secret keeper for it when my great aunt died.' David added.

Harry placed his knife and fork down. 'Am I the only one who can see a problem with this?' he asked quietly.

Snape frowned. 'What do you mean? You will be safe there, Rhys. We both will. David will be the only person who will know where we are?'

Harry shook his head. 'And how does a secret keeper pass on the address of the safe house is so that they can see the actual house?' he asked carefully.

'They write it on a piece of paper of course.' Snape snapped thinking Harry was being dense.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I ask again if you see a problem with this.'

David and Snape stared at each other in confusion for several moments before it dawned on them both at the same time.

'He can't read it.' They said in unison.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – It still isn't mine.

**Chapter 8 - Running**

'Ten points to Slytherin.' Harry muttered dryly.

'Hey, I wasn't a Slytherin.' David protested.

'Ravenclaw?'

David shook his head. 'Nope.'

'Hufflepuff then?'

'Third time lucky, Potter.' Snape snorted.

Harry's sightless eyes almost fell out of his head. 'Is this the bit where I suddenly wake up and find that I can actually see, Dumbledore isn't after us, and Severus, the ultimate Slytherin did not become friends with a Gryffindor?' He asked incredulously.

'Impertinent brat.' Snape scolded, smacking him lightly on the head again.

'Why do you keep doing that?' Harry asked indignantly as David hid a grin.

'Because glaring at you doesn't work anymore.' Snape replied petulantly.

'I hate to break it to you, Severus, and you might want to sit down for this because it will come as a shock, but your glares never really worked on me.'

That did it for David and he could hold in his laughter no longer. Harry laughed with him as Snape glared at them both.

Eventually they calmed down. 'You do realise Rhys that you're a Gryffindor and you are friends with him too.

Harry turned, his expression curious. 'Are we? I guess we are. You said you were beginning to like me before we left Hogwarts.'

'Yes, and I also said I'd deny it if anyone asked.' Snape snapped his arms folded across his chest in defence.

'But I'm not anyone, I'm me. Are we friends, Severus?' Harry's voice was hopeful.

'No, of course not. I risk my life and my liberty for just anybody, didn't you know.'

'Bastard.' Harry snorted.

Snape smirked at him. 'Indeed.'

Once again David shook his head. 'You two have the weirdest relationship I've ever seen.'

Snape face became abnormally blank as Harry flushed to the tips of his ears. 'I...um...we...' He stammered.

Snape decided to rescue him. 'It's alright, Potter. He didn't mean it like that.'

David thought he saw a lost look flash in Harry's sightless eyes but realised he must have been mistaken as Harry let out a small but uncomfortable laugh.

'So,' he said conversationally. 'have you worked out how we're going to get around our little problem?'

'Yes.' Snape said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really? How?'

Snape glanced at David and smirked before reaching around Harry's shoulder and picked up his fork, lifting a forkful of eggs and holding it to his mouth. 'Open.' He commanded.

'What are you...mmpfh.' Harry tried talking around the mouthful of food he found dumped in his mouth.

'I told you, you had to eat and eat you shall.'

Harry mumbled unintelligibly as he swallowed the mouth full of food. He went to open it to ask again but Snape was ready for him and another forkful was dumped inside. David snorted as Harry swallowed quickly. The next time Snape tried it Harry's hand shot out and clenched tightly around the older man's halting his progress.

'Do you mind?' he ground out. 'I am quite capable of feeding myself you know.'

'Doesn't look like it. I've seen skeletons with more fat on them than you.' Severus sniffed.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Harry murmured dryly.

'Brat.'

'Enough of that.' David cut in, his eyes shining clearly in mirth. 'We have to work out how we are going to do this.'

'I have an idea.' Snape offered. 'But there are side effects.'

'That sounds ominous.' David snorted.

'If not painful.' Harry added with a snicker.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'I will explain if you keep eating.'

'Great, bribery and coddling. It doesn't get much better than that.' Harry muttered, earning himself another smack. This one was much softer and the hand almost seemed to linger for a moment.

'Impertinent brat, just eat and listen.'

'Fine.' Harry huffed, lifting his fork and tucking half-heartedly into his breakfast.

'There is a spell that would allow your mind to connect to mine that would mean you could know the address by reading it in my mind instead of on a piece of paper.'

'A mind merging spell?' Harry asked. Snape gave him a pointed look, one he knew Harry would be able to feel and that together with the silence told Harry everything he needed to know. 'I'm eating, I'm eating.' he groaned, quickly picking up piece of kipper. 'Uh, what in god's name was that?' He grimaced spitting the offending piece of food out into a napkin.

'For Merlin's sake, Rhys. Can you not be quiet for just one moment?' The potions master snapped, the stress of the last twenty four hours beginning to take its toll.

Harry heard the tone and his shoulders slumped. 'Sorry.' He muttered.

David watched as his friend took in the boy's posture and closed his eyes monetarily before he reached over to give Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. 'It's alright, I'm sorry I snapped. I know you're scared. I promise I won't let Dumbledore find you.'

Harry gave the man a small smile, picking up his fork and beginning to eat again and Snape went on.

'The spell takes quite an amount of trust, Rhys. Essentially you are letting me see all of you and I'm doing the same.'

Harry opened his mouth but hesitated before closing it again.

'Ask your question, Rhys.' Snape said quietly.

'You mentioned side effects.' Harry said before quickly taking a bite to show that he was still eating.

Snape's mouth twitched in amusement at the action. 'You have to be incredibly careful. We could essentially get lost in each other's mind if something goes wrong.'

'How likely is that?' David asked tentatively.

'Not very.' Snape admitted. 'As long as we trust one another it shouldn't be a problem.'

'What else?' Harry asked after swallowing the last bite of toast.

'You actually have to complete the spell. It takes quite a lot of power and the Ministry would respond within minutes. We would have to apparate immediately.'

'That's easy enough. We can do it away from here so Dumbledore can't trace it back.' David suggested and Snape nodded, his expression guarded.

'What is it, Severus?' Harry asked perceptively. 'You're holding something back, something you're unsure of revealing.'

Snape's eyes narrowed and he moved from his position behind Harry to stare out the window at the ever increasing traffic on the streets below. 'You would not come out of this unscathed, Rhys.' He said quietly causing Harry's fork to come to a halt midway to his mouth. Snape didn't see it however and just continued speaking. 'Once the spell ends and your mind withdrew it would take a small piece of mine with it.'

'A piece?' Harry said quizzically.

'Well, more like a feeling.'

'I would be able to feel you?'

Snape sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 'I'm not explaining this very well, am I.' He muttered.

'What Severus is trying to say in that unique way of his is that it's a bond of sorts.' David explained.

Harry's fork clattered to his plate. 'Pardon?'

'The spell involves an exchange of trust and an exchange of words. Depending on the words it can create a sort of bond.' David went on when it seemed the older man was incapable.

'Do you mean that we would be bonded?'

'Very loosely. Sort of like best friends.'

Harry couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face and he gently placed the plate on the floor beside him and stood up. Navigating his way through the room was more difficult as nothing was charmed but eventually he stood beside the potions master. He placed a tentative hand on the man's arm. 'Do you not wish to be friends, Severus?' He asked hesitantly.

Snape looked down at the Boy-Who-Lived, the young face covered by glamour, and lifted a hand gently running his fingers over the invisible scars. 'I thought we already were.' He murmured and Harry smiled brightly.

They stayed like that for several moments before Snape noticed something out of the corner of his eye and quickly stepped back, yanking Harry with him.

'We have to go. Now.' He said urgently, keeping his arm around Harry as he guided him away from the window.

'Severus, what's wrong?'

'Moody and Arthur are outside, they saw me at the window. Dumbledore must have finally contacted the Ministry and they traced the apparition signature.'

'Oh no.' Harry instantly paled.

'It's alright, Rhys, I won't let them find you.' Snape promised turning to David. 'You'd better come with us. Albus will stop at nothing to find where we are.'

David nodded. 'Let me tie up a few loose ends and I'll join you there tonight.' The man said, quickly striding from the room.

'Rhys, listen to me.' Snape stared down at the pale figure. 'We have to apparate several times so they can't trace us before the spell is finished. You have to close your eyes and relax. Trust me to take you with me. Alright?'

Harry nodded dumbly and Snape quickly pulled him close and with a pop they disappeared.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Harry retched violently as they landed the final time. Still unused to the feeling of travel by apparition he felt as if his very insides had turned to rubber and completely rearranged themselves.

'It's alright, Rhys. You're okay.' Snape murmured as he held him gently and waited for him to finish before casting a freshening charm.

'Sorry.' Harry whispered.

'Don't concern yourself. Your father used to throw up every time he apparated at first.'

Harry's sightless eyes widened. 'Really?'

Snape snorted. 'Yes, Lily told me. I think she thought I'd find it amusing.' He said nonchalantly.

Harry grinned and reached up to touch the potions master's face. 'You're smiling again.'

'It has been known to happen on occasion.' The older man agreed.

'And becoming more regular all the time.' Harry quipped.

Snape mock scowled. 'Yes brat, and it's all your fault.'

Harry just laughed and looked around. 'Where are we?' he asked curiously.

'In an empty room at the Leaky Cauldron.' Snape told him.

Harry's eyes widened. 'What? Are you out of your mind?'

Snape clasped his shoulders. 'Calm down. There is a lot of magic in Diagon Alley. The amount of power you will be using won't register at the Ministry until the final stages of the spell giving us enough time to leave before the Aurors or the Order find us.' The man explained.

'How did you know it was empty?'

'I didn't. I would have stunned anyone if there had been someone here.'

Harry seemed thoughtful. 'Sounds reasonable.' He said finally.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'That you for your opinion, Rhys, now should we get started?'

Harry snorted but nodded, allowing the older man to tug him over to some armchairs and push him down. Snape knelt before him, taking his hands in his. 'Repeat after me. Conolorus Mentis.'

'Conolorus Mentis.' Harry said quietly.

'Good. Now concentrate on my hands, Rhys. I know you can feel the magic, follow it up my arms let it take you into the core and then follow the trail up into my mind. When you reach the wall to it begin incanting the spell. I will try to imagine the address of the safe house in written form so that you can see it as an image. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded again, already following the magic, eyes closed, his entire attention focused on the hands holding his own. Snape closed his eyes and cleared his mind until there was just the single image he wanted Harry to see.

He could feel the power of the Boy-Who-Lived searching through him and he relaxed as best he could. Harry's breathing slowed until they were almost in sync and Snape finally felt him reach his core deep within his chest. The power of the young man slipping effortlessly through Snape's core was breathtaking and Snape was suddenly was in no doubt whatsoever of Harry's ability to defeat the Dark Lord.

He heard as Harry began chanting softly and sighed heavily as the walls he had spent many years building; walls that could keep out not only the Dark Lord but Albus Dumbledore as well, were pushed almost nonchalantly aside as if made of water. Snape suddenly realised that had Harry been able to use Legilimency he would have had no trouble getting any information out of him. Of course if Harry had been able to see to use Legilimency then the spell would not have been needed anyway but there it was.

The air in the room was practically humming and minutes later there was a sharp crack and Harry's eyes shot open. 'Got it.' He gasped, panting heavily.

'Keep repeating it over in your mind and hold tight. Apparating over water isn't nice.' Snape told him, helping Harry to his feet and wrapping his arms around him.

'Apparating anywhere isn't nice.' Harry muttered.

'Could be worse. We could use a Portkey.'

'Point.' Harry sighed.

'Only one stop this time.' Snape told him and just as a pounding was heard on the stairs outside they apparated away once again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The first landing Harry got a whiff of sea air and Harry assumed they had apparated to Dover so that they could be as close to France as possible before apparating across the water. His stomach heaved once again and Harry had to concentrate very hard not to be left behind.

Another alley appeared around them and Harry struggled not to lose the final bit of breakfast that remained after his last bout of retching. The power he had used for the spell had left him shaking and Snape hurried him out onto the street, keeping one arm around his waist in support.

Snape stopped and hailed down a taxi, opening the door and helping Harry in before climbing in after him. 'Rue de la Bucherie, sil vous plais.' He said curtly, pulling Harry close in an effort to stop the young man's trembling.

The ride seemed indeterminable to Harry but eventually the taxi stopped and Snape pulled something out of his pocket, muttering softly before handing what Harry now assumed to be money across the seat to the driver.

'Come on.' He murmured, gently helping Harry from the backseat of the taxi. They waited until the taxi drove away before turning away from the road. 'Picture the address, Rhys.'

Harry concentrated and moments later he heard a soft whoosh and assumed the house had appeared before them as it did at Grimmauld Place.

Snape didn't speak, just helping Harry into the house and steering him through unfamiliar halls and into what seemed to be a large airy room. Harry could feel the warmth of the sun shining through what must have been large windows covering one wall.

Snape pushed him gently down on the bed and began helping him off with his jumper and his shoes. Harry was still stunned, still speechless and still shaking.

'You did very well, Rhys.' Snape murmured soothingly as he moved to lay Harry down and cover him with a blanket. 'You're safe now. Albus cannot find us here, I promise you.'

'Thank you, Severus.' Harry whispered wearily before his eyes closed and he drifted off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Snape sat in the kitchen several hours later, sipping idly at a glass of wine. He knew he would have to wake Harry in an hour. The young man needed to eat; he had to keep his strength up. A tapping at the window startled him and he leapt off the chair, wand drawn to see Hedwig perched on the window sill and couldn't help but snort softly.

Opening the window he allowed the owl to fly into the room and perch on the back of one of the chairs eyeing him balefully.

'You are a clever girl, aren't you?' Snape murmured in spite of having no doubt that Harry's familiar would have had no trouble finding him even across the continent. Hedwig hooted softly but her expression didn't change.

'You want to see him for yourself.' Snape said holding out his arm and waiting until the bird hopped over to it before setting back off down the corridors to Harry's room. Hedwig leapt off his arm the moment he opened the door and settled beside the sleeping Boy-Who-Lived, running her yellow eyes over him as if in inspection before gently rubbing her head against his cheek. Snape couldn't help but smile at the devotion from such a creature to her master.

Her task finished she flew back over to the potions master who was still standing by the door and looked at him expectantly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, I have some letters that need to be sent.' He murmured softly. 'Your master needs help and I only know a few people that may be able to help him.'

Hedwig hooted softly glancing back over at Harry before flying from the room; Snape quickly following. When they were back in the kitchen Hedwig once again perched on the back of a chair and held out her leg.

Snape pulled the three envelopes from his pocket, staring at the names on the front before placing one back in his pocket and handing tying the other two to the owl's leg. 'Be careful you aren't seen.' He instructed the animal. 'Rhys would be most upset if something happened to you.'

Hedwig seemed to be about to scold him for his lack of faith in her but seemed to think better of it and with a hoot flew back out the still open window as Snape returned to his glass of wine and his ruminations.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

The man was surprised when the owl flew down to land on his shoulder as he walked into the alley to apparate. He was exhausted having spent all day searching for Snape and Harry at the order of Albus Dumbledore. The alarm had gone up shortly before eleven this morning when they had been seen at the second floor window of a muggle hotel owned by a man who had been in Snape's year at Hogwarts, and members of the Order had been searching ever since.

The Ministry had registered an enormous spike of magic in Diagon Alley shortly before lunch but once again they had missed the two by mere seconds.

Dumbledore had been yelling long and loud at lunchtime and they had all been out looking ever since. The man was starting to think the old man might be barking.

As if to remind him of her presence, Hedwig nipped his ear. 'Ouch, sorry girl. What have you got for me? Is this from Harry?' The man said taking the envelope off the owl's leg and scanning it.

He reread it several times and it took a further few minutes before it sunk in. He glanced back up at the bird on his shoulder noticing the second letter and to whom it was addressed. 'I wouldn't deliver that one, Hedwig. He will not help, I can assure you. Albus has him far too tightly under his thumb.'

The owl's eyes seemed to droop and the man stroked her feathers gently. 'Don't worry, I'll help. Harry will be ready, I promise.' He said solemnly.

At his vow several more words appeared on the bottom of the parchment. Words the man quickly recognised. 'Bloody Snape and his truth spells.' He muttered. Quickly moving further into the alley he conjured a quill and scrawled on the back of the note before tying it back to the owl's leg.

'Go back to Severus, Hedwig. I will be there in the morning.' The man said firmly, waiting for the owl to take off into the sky before apparating away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This time it was the front door opening that had Snape on his feet, wand drawn.

'It's me, Severus.' David's voice rang out softly as he walked through the hall and into the kitchen. The man snorted at the potions master's stance before dumping a bag full of groceries on the table and beginning to fill the kettle.

'How did it go?' Snape asked, automatically pulling the food out of the bag and putting it away even as David took it back out and began preparing a dinner of sorts.

'The Aurors came, Dumbledore and the Order not much farther behind, but then all peeled off fairly quickly when what I assume to be the spike from your spell was detected. I took the chance for what it was and after leaving a long list of instructions for my hotel manager I took off home, packed a few things and jumped on a plane.' David explained casually.

Snape couldn't help but smile. 'You never did learn to apparate, did you?' he murmured wryly.

David tossed him a withering look. 'I don't see any value in anything that makes me feel as if I've been eaten by a Chimera and spat out again no matter how convenient it may be.'

Snape let out a bark of laughter. 'Well, there is another thing you and Rhys have in common.' He chuckled.

David looked up from the tomatoes he was chopping. 'How is he?' he asked hesitantly.

Snape's eyes brightened. 'He's asleep. It was incredible. The power...he completed the spell without any help from me. The air was practically crackling. But afterwards the apparition had him retching.'

'You didn't apparate straight to here did you?'

Snape shook his head. 'No, what do you take me for? I apparated us first onto the channel ferry that was partway across. That way the signature couldn't be traced, we then apparated to Gare du Nord and caught a taxi here, just in case.'

David put his knife down and stared at his old friend. 'That was risky, Severus. A second or two off and you both could have ended up in the channel. After the spell Rhys would have been in no position to help you or even help himself.' He scolded quietly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'Don't you think I know that, David. Everything I've done in the last twenty four hours is to keep him safe, both from the Dark Lord and from those who are supposed to care about him.'

'You care for him.' David said bluntly.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Snape growled irritably.

David raised an eyebrow in a gesture eerily reminiscent of the man across the room. 'Just when are you going to admit how you feel about him?' he asked calmly.

Snape growled but was saved from answering as a chilling scream tore through the house around them. 'Damn it, not again.' Snape breathed, leaping off his chair and barrelling from the room, David trailing.

'Rhys.' Snape yelled as he swept into Harry's room to find the Boy-Who-Lived in the throes of another vision.

'Rhys.' Snape said again, quickly climbing onto the bed and gathering the writhing figure in his arms. 'Rhys.' Harry was grunting as he tried not to scream again and Snape noticed the scar on his forehead was red and blistered. 'Can you get me a damp wash cloth?' He all but ordered his friend as his attention remained on the man in his arms. 'It's alright, Rhys. It'll be over soon. Just relax.' Snape kept up his soothing monologue even as David came back and he placed the cool cloth on the searing scar.

'How the hell can he go through this again so soon?' David whispered.

Snape glanced up. 'The Dark Lord does not program his outbursts of anger to any particular schedule.' He muttered dryly looking back down at Harry.

'Come on, Rhys. Just relax. Try to come back to us.' He said softly.

Harry's ragged breathing filled the room as the tension finally bled from his body. 'Severus.' He gasped hoarsely.

'Shhh, it's okay. Don't speak, just relax for me.' Snape murmured, holding the young man close as he pushed the sweaty hair back off Harry's face.

Harry turned slightly leaning his head against the potions master's chest and closing his eyes as the pain that was still coursing through him finally began to fade. David ducked into the bathroom to rinse the cloth, holding it under the cold tap and squeezing it out before returning and placing it back over Harry's scar.

'Ohhh.' Harry moaned, his body feeling as if all his bones had turned to rubber as the cold compress soothed him greatly. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

'It's alright, Rhys. Just relax like Severus said.' David said, his voice wavering in concern.

Harry cracked open a bleary eye and regarded the auras of the two men for a moment before closing it once more and concentrating on returning his breathing to normal.

Eventually it was quiet and Harry shifted and opened his eyes, moving until he was leaning back against the headboard several pillows holding him up. 'He's found out we're missing.' Harry whispered.

Snape looked at the blistered scar and bloodshot eyes. 'That was a pretty bad one, Rhys, much worse than the last.'

Harry sighed and looked away. 'There is an extra connection now.' He murmured.

Snape and David exchanged an uneasy glance. 'What extra connection?' Snape asked hesitantly.

Harry looked back at the older man, his sightless green eyes burning brightly as he reached forward and took the potions master's arm, sliding the sleeve up to the elbow to show unmarked skin. 'Yours.' He whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – It's not mine.

**Chapter 9 – There's a lot you don't know**

Snape stared unblinking at his unmarked forearm and David stared at Harry. Eventually Snape shook his head and looked up.

'Have you completely lost your mind!' The potions master bellowed, his glare at epic proportions. 'Of all the moronic, dunderheaded, reckless things to do! What on earth possessed you to do such a thing? I demand that you put it back right now!'

David looked stunned at the potions master's vicious outburst. 'Now Severus...' He began.

'No.' Harry said softly but the tone clearly held a note of inner strength that both men knew would be hard to break.

'POTTER!' Snape yelled.

'Yes?' Harry said calmly. Snape hesitated a moment at the young man's expression. Finally the glare softened and the potions master collapsed to the bed with a sigh.

'Rhys, why? Why would you do that?' Snape asked quietly. 'You have so much to deal with already.'

Harry reached out and ran his fingers down Snape's forearm causing the older man to shiver slightly as milky green eyes stared back at him. 'Because I could, Severus.' Harry whispered. 'Because you've done so much for me and finally there was one thing that the stupid blind kid could actually do for you.'

Snape placed his hand over Harry's and smiled. 'You have done more for me than you could ever know, Rhys.' He said. 'And you're not a kid.' He added with a smirk.

Harry tilted his head curiously for moment before snorting softly. 'You're not going to disagree with the stupid comment then?' Snape was silent for a moment and Harry reached out and felt for the eyebrow he knew would be raised. 'I thought not.' He chuckled as his hand dropped into his lap.

Snape and Harry continued staring at each other and David coughed politely as he slid from the edge of the bed and stood. 'I'll just go and begin dinner shall I.' he told them as he walked to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob. 'I'm glad you're okay, Rhys.'

Harry lifted his head and gave the man a small smile. 'Thanks David. It means a lot.'

David just nodded and slipped out the door as Harry turned back to Snape who was watching him intently.

'Rhys, can you promise me something.' Snape asked.

'What?'

'Don't ever take on something of that magnitude again without discussing it with me first.'

'Severus.'

'Rhys,' Snape interrupted him as he reached out to feel the scars he couldn't see. 'Please just say you will.'

Harry sighed softly. 'Why do you touch it like that?' he asked curiously.

Snape didn't answer the question, instead asking one of his own. 'Can you take it off, Rhys?' He murmured.

Milky green eyes flittered across the potions master's face as if trying desperately to read the older man's expression. 'I can't tell what you're thinking.' Harry whispered.

'Yes you can. Concentrate on me.'

Harry's eyes closed and his hand slipped down until it rested over Snape's heart. Snape watched as Harry frowned slightly. 'You can't really mean that.' The young man whispered finally.

'Take it off, Rhys.' Snape murmured again and after a moment's hesitation the glamour over Harry's scars melted away leaving the pattern that so fascinated the older man.

'Why do you touch it like that?' Harry repeated his earlier question.

Snape's fingers traced Harry's forehead and down his cheek before resting on his shoulder so his thumb rubbed gently on his collarbone. 'Remember the first time you looked at me, with your fingers I mean.' Harry nodded. 'You said you could see so much more with your fingers.'

'It's true.' Harry agreed.

'Yes, it is. These are part of you, Rhys. They make you unique, even when you hide them. They show your courage and your tenacity and your will. They are, in a single word...stunning.'

Harry eyes filled with tears and Snape quickly closed the distance between them, hugging the young man to him tightly. 'Never think those scars make you less worthy, Rhys. Never think they show your weakness because they don't. You are the strongest person I know and we will get through this, I promise.'

Harry held just as tightly to the older man and it was some time before they pulled away. 'Thank you, Severus. You always seem to know just what to say; although after the **stunning** comment, are you sure you aren't blind too.' He snorted softly.

Snape just rolled his eyes and helped Harry from the bed. 'Come on brat. David will think I've corrupted you by now.'

Harry laughed, holding the potions master's hand as he led him out into the hallways. 'By now? Severus, you corrupted me weeks ago. I'm just waiting for you to get over yourself and kiss me.'

Snape stopped abruptly causing Harry to run straight into him as he turned. 'Pardon?'

Harry stared unblinkingly through sightless eyes, his hand gently touching the older man's chest in an effort to make sure he was reading him correctly. He was. 'You like me, Severus. I know you do. I can feel it.'

'Rhys.' Snape began but Harry cut him off.

'I'm not a child, Severus. You said so yourself.'

'I know that, Rhys, but...'

'But what? I know what I'm doing, Severus.' Harry said simply reaching up and gently touching the potions master's face.

Snape snorted. 'Rhys, you never seem to know what you're doing. You're completely out of control.'

'I know.' Harry whispered stepping forward, his lips following his fingers until they found the older man's. 'Sev.' Harry breathed but that all but stopped moments later as the potions master's lips found his again and Harry felt as if every nerve ending in his body was singing. He felt the man's strong arms wind around his waist as his tongue mapped every inch of his mouth.

'Merlin.' Snape gasped as he pulled away, his forehead resting against Harry's. 'I promised myself I wouldn't do that.'

'Why?'

'Because...'

'Severus?'

Snape lifted his head and stared down at the young man. 'Because you deserve better. Rhys.' He whispered finally.

Harry looked as if he'd been struck. 'What?' he breathed incredulously.

'Rhys.'

'Hang on a sec. I'm blind as a bat, scarred like a monster and with more baggage than most people would think possible. I have one madman after my very blood and another after my head. I can't even finish school and yet I'm expected to do something nobody else can. I have no skills to speak of and my future looks so far on the far side of difficult that it's not even visible and you think I'm too good for you.' Harry yelled in disbelief. 'You've got to be kidding.'

'Rhys, no, that's not what I meant.' Snape protested.

Harry's milky eyes blazed. 'You're a coward, Severus Snape. You hide your feelings away behind a wall of ice, never to be revealed to anyone but as soon as something threatens to melt it or begins chipping away at it, you run. You make up some excuse and you run. You're nothing more than a coward.' Harry snapped turning on his heel and running his fingers along the wall as he practically ran down the hall the several yards to his room before slamming the door behind him.

Snape slumped against the wall burying his head in his hands.

'Well that was probably the most brainless thing you've ever done, Severus.' David's slightly chiding voice sounded as he moved through the hall towards his friend.

'Shut up.' The other man snapped.

David sighed and took Snape's arm tugging him back through the hallway, down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

'Sit.' He said firmly, pushing Snape down into a chair, pouring a large measure of scotch and thrusting it into his hand. 'Drink.'

'Bastard.' Snape grumbled taking a large swig and coughing slightly as it burned its way down his throat.

David waited as he drank two more large mouthfuls that all but emptied the glass before refilling it, placing the bottle down on the table and sitting down across from his friend.

'Severus, what are you doing?' he asked quietly.

'I didn't do anything. He started it.' Snape grumbled.

David rolled his eyes. 'You're acting like a child, Severus. He cares for you, it's obvious. He trusted you to apparate him over hundreds of miles including over the ocean to somewhere he's never been before. He left behind any friends he had and the only home he's ever known and trusted you to take care of him. He even thinks highly enough of you to tell you how he feels.'

Snape slammed the glass back down on the table. 'That's just it.' He cried. 'He didn't tell me how he felt. He just bloody kissed me.'

David restrained himself, rather admirably he thought, from smacking the other man. 'Severus, I know you haven't had much in the way of experience in matters such as this but please, take my word for it, kissing you means he cares about you.'

Snape let out a heavy sigh. 'I don't want him to care for me.' He grumbled. 'It will only make it harder.'

'Make what harder?' David finally snapped.

Snape swallowed another gulp from his glass and dropped his head. 'Saying goodbye.' He whispered.

David stared at the other man. 'What?'

'He means when Tom finally kills me.' Harry said quietly from the doorway and both men's heads shot up. Harry ignored the stunned silence and felt his way across the room to the table. His fingers reached and closed around the glass still in Snape's hands and pulled it from the older man's grasp, lifting to his own lips and downing it.

He didn't cough or splutter and Snape stared at him in surprise. 'I didn't know you drank.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and Snape noticed he had replaced the glamour. 'There's a lot you don't know about me.' he said stiffly.

'You're not going to die, Rhys.' Snape stood and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Harry snorted. 'Everyone dies, Severus.' He shook the man's hand off his shoulder. 'Accio bottle.' He said holding his hand out and grabbing with lightning fast reflexes as the bottle smacked into his hand.

David's eyebrows shot skywards. 'Are you sure he's blind?' he said as he watched Harry pour himself quite a glassful.

Snape glared at him. 'Yes, of course I'm sure.' He snapped, yanking the bottle out of Harry's hand even as he knocked back the glassful in two large swallows. 'Rhys, stop it.'

'Why should I? Why do you care?' Harry growled summoning the bottle back soundlessly with a charm so strong Snape couldn't hold onto it.

'Rhys, please don't do this.' Snape murmured.

'Do what?' Harry filled his glass once more as David watched the two in fascination.

'Rhys, please. This isn't you.'

'How would you know?' Harry said dryly and Snape pushed down his irritation before Harry could feel it.

'Because I know you. I know you better than anyone.'

'Then you would know I meant it, wouldn't you. I'm not going to ignore the way I feel, Severus. Unlike you I'm trying to enjoying what little life I have left before that monster finally kills me.'

Snape snatched the bottle from him again and threw it against the wall where it shattered into thousands of shards and left a nasty looking stain as the scotch ran in rivulets down the wallpaper. The glass followed it moments later and Snape grasped Harry's shoulders and shook him harshly. 'Listen to me and listen well.' He hissed. 'You're not going to die. Not yet anyway. Tom Riddle is not going to kill you. You are going to destroy that snake faced bastard and then you're going to live your life.' Snape's voice had risen as his eyes blazed. 'Nothing will ever harm you again. Nothing. Because I refuse to let it. I refuse.' The potions master finished breathlessly and Harry just stared at him. The passion in the man's statement had made his aura flare around him and it was dancing a sparkling green and red that took Harry's breath away. His own milky green eyes were bright as he reached up to trace the older man's cheek.

'Severus.' He whispered plaintively and Snape couldn't stop himself from pulling the young man tight against his chest and kissing him soundly.

'I think I'll just go and unpack.' David said lightly but neither man heard as he slipped silently from the room, a large smile on his face.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

David returned later to find the two sitting opposite each other at the table a game of chess between them. 'Alright, what gives? You can't tell me he can't see and yet still play chess with you.' The man gave Snape a wry smile.

'The pieces are charmed.' Snape responded not looking up from the board.

'Charmed?'

'Different colours.' Harry explained. 'The pawns are white, the rooks are blue, knights green, bishops red and the king and queen are silver and gold. Sev's are the same but with a black outline around them.'

'Must you insist on butchering my name in such a manner?' Snape sighed rolling his eyes.

Harry grinned. 'Yes, but only because it annoys you so.' He chuckled and David couldn't help but snort. He'd never heard anyone tease his friend in such a way.

'Are either of you hungry?'

Harry looked up. 'Not really.'

David saw the small twitch of his friend's mouth as he regarding the young man. 'You're never hungry, Rhys, but you are going to eat.' Snape said quietly.

Harry gave a mock huff of exaggeration. 'Yes, yes, thinner than a fence post. I've heard it all before.'

Snape arched an eyebrow. 'Doesn't seem to have sunk in yet though.' He said mildly. 'But then again,' he added taking a sip of the wine that was at his left hand. 'you are a Gryffindor.'

'You know I could take offence at that too.' David drawled with a grin, obviously the two had worked out whatever they needed to.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'True, but you're not a Potter. The two are just too much for anyone to overcome.'

Harry's eyes narrowed and without looking at the board he moved a piece and gave the potions master a smug grin. 'Checkmate.'

Snape looked down at the board in disbelief. 'How on earth?' he breathed. He studied the pieces intently. 'Hang on. You cheated.'

'Excuse me?'

'You've been wandlessly charming the board. Changing the shapes of the pieces. 'Finite Incantatem.' Snape pointed his wand and more than half of the pieces melded back into what was their original shape. 'Rhys!' Snape exclaimed.

'Yes.' Harry said innocently.

Snape stared incredulously at the Boy-Who-Lived for several moments before a smile made its way onto his face. 'How very Slytherin of you.' He drawled.

Harry laughed. 'Why thank you, Sev.' He chuckled.

Snape rolled his eyes and banished the game. 'Come on, we really should eat and then get some rest. We have a lot to do starting tomorrow and the clock is well and truly ticking now.'

David just shook his head and pulled the lasagna he had been keeping warm in the oven for the last hour out and placed it on the table as Harry summoned several plates; each time he caught one David just shook his head. When he went to summon the knives and forks however Snape grabbed his hand.

'I don't think I'm comfortable enough in your ability just yet to willingly let you summon lethal weapons.' He said dryly letting go of Harry's hand and crossing the room to get them out of the drawer, ignoring the huff of indignation Harry let out or the snort of laughter from David.

David spoke once they'd all sat and helped themselves. 'So, are you going to tell me why is it Rhys can play chess, summon objects and catch them and do magic all without being able to see?' he asked lightly.

'I don't have to see to do magic, David.' Harry retorted with a smile. 'I'm blind, not a squib.'

Snape let out a snort. 'Harry has various talents that we will need to develop over the next few weeks.'

'Talents?' Harry murmured wryly. 'Is that what's there calling it now?'

'Hush brat, and finish your dinner?' Snape scolded.

Suddenly there was a pop and both Harry and Snape were on their feet immediately, wands drawn.

'Oh Harry Potter, Dobby is so happy to see you. He has been searching for you all day and all night. Dobby was most distressed when Harry Potter and Professor Snape sir left Hogwarts without telling Dobby.' Snape had lowered his wand as the house elf had thrown himself at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was trying to calm the distressed elf as David looked between Harry and Snape in shock. 'How on earth did he find you?' he hissed at the potions master.

'He's bound to Rhys.' Snape explained. 'He would have found him Fidelius or not.'

'Dobby, please stop banging your head on the floor.' Harry pleaded. 'I'm sorry we didn't tell you but it was quite a quick decision.'

'Dobby was so upset. Bad Headmaster tried to make Dobby stay but Dobby refused. He gave Harry Potter his sock and Dobby was Harry Potter's elf now.'

Harry glanced at Snape anxiously before looking back at Dobby. 'Dobby, be quiet for a moment.' He said firmly.

The house elf snapped its mouth closed promptly and stared at Harry with his golf ball sized eyes.

'This is very important. Did Dumbledore touch you before you left Hogwarts? Did give you anything? Anything to give to me?' Harry's face was serious and Dobby nodded.

'Yes, Harry Potter.' The elf squeaked, pulling a letter out of his shirt and held it towards Harry.

Snape instantly lunged forward, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and yanking the young man back against him before the letter could touch him. 'Put it on the floor, Dobby.' He said, not letting go of Harry.

The elf put the letter down and Snape pointed his wand at it. 'Can you see it, Rhys?' he asked quietly.

Harry nodded, his face pale. 'It's covered in charms.' He whispered.

'Can you read what they are? I'm sure a simple Revelo won't work.'

Harry nodded again. 'Tracking charm...a stunning hex, and...a Portkey.' He finished in a whisper.

'Dobby, quickly please. Take that letter as far away as you can. Stop several times just in case the tracking charm is active.' Snape instructed.

'But the charm won't work under the Fidelius.' David countered.

'It will give a general area.' Harry said softly. 'Dobby, please do as Severus says.'

'Yes, Harry Potter.' Dobby said, his little face grave at the seriousness shown on Harry's. 'Dobby will be back.' He squeaked picking up the letter and disappearing with a pop. Harry sighed heavily and turned so his face was hidden by the older man's robes.

Snape held him tightly, not saying anything as David just stared at them in concern.

Several minutes later Snape pulled away. 'I think you should get some rest, Rhys. It's been a long day.'

Harry nodded and tilted his head up. Snape let a small smile cross his face before leaning down and touching Harry's lips with his own. 'Goodnight.' He murmured.

'Goodnight.' Harry whispered back before stepping away.

'Can you find your room?'

Harry nodded. 'I left a charm on the door.' He replied and nodded to David before walking slowly from the room.

'Severus?' David asked as the potions master sat back down at the table with a large sigh.

'He doesn't deserve this, David.' Snape murmured.

'No, he doesn't.' The man agreed as he sat down opposite. 'But it doesn't change the fact that it's happening and all we can do is help him through it as best we can. From what you've told me, he will have to fight Tom Riddle eventually and that can only continue to weigh on him.'

'Are you saying sooner is better than later?' Snape raised his head and eyed the other man.

'All I'm saying is that until he fulfils whatever role it is he is supposed to play he cannot live. Not properly anyway.'

'I know that.' Snape hissed, his eyes flashing. 'But I won't let him go until I'm sure he's ready. He won't face that monster until I'm sure he will win; that he will survive.'

'I'm never said you would.' David tried to placate the visible anger that was rolling off the potions master. Snape shook his head and looked away.

'Sorry.' He muttered by way of apology.

David gave him a calculating look. 'Just how much of a bond did that spell create?' he asked quietly.

Snape looked up, his black eyes tired. 'More than I thought it would.' He admitted.

'How much more?'

Snape was silent for several moments but was saved from answering as Hedwig landed on the windowsill and tapped to be let in.

Snape raised his wand to open the window and the owl flew over to perch on the chair next to him holding out her leg.

Snape took the notes off the owl's leg, noticing the second one had not been delivered. 'Could you not find the recipient?' he asked and Hedwig gave him a withering look.

Snape snorted softly and opened the other reading the short note before screwing up the other envelope and looked up. 'He said he'll be here tomorrow and not to forward the other letter as it will only help the old man to find us.'

'Can you trust him?' David asked.

Snape shrugged. 'He's never let me down before. And I know he cares for Rhys.'

'Can he help him?'

'I believe so.'

David glanced at the door as if to check Harry wasn't there. 'I hope so, Severus.'

'As do I.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

David left early the next morning. Snape had given his instructions on where to meet their hopefully helpful guest. He hadn't seen the man in over fifteen years and the man had been little more than a teenager at that time but recognizing him should not be difficult.

He turned right onto the Rue d'Arcole that would take him across the Seine to Notre Dame where they were to meet. The red hair was easy to spot in the few tourists that were around at that hour of the morning.

He crossed the square in front of the famous church and tapped the man's shoulder, startling him and causing him to turn his head sharply. When he saw David his eyes almost fell out of his head.

'It's cold for October, don't you think? How about a cup of tea to warm you up?' David said softly.

'David?' the red-haired man breathed incredulously. 'What on earth are you doing here?'

'I would have thought that was obvious. Meeting you of course.' David couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on the man's face.

'I meant in Paris.'

'That my friend is a long story and best told over that promised cup of tea. Come on, Severus will be waiting for us.' He gestured for the younger man to follow him and led the way back across the square.

When they turned down the right street David pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the man. 'You know the drill.' He murmured.

'You're a secret keeper?'

David arched an eyebrow. 'Don't look so surprised. Just because I left the wizarding world doesn't mean I gave up magic.'

The man nodded in understanding before glancing back at the piece of paper. 'Incendio.' He muttered moments later and the burning paper dropped to the pavement as with a soft whoosh the safe house appeared between two others.

The walked up the steps and through the door. 'They're probably in the kitchen.' David said knowledgeably and sure enough they walked in to see Harry munching reluctantly on a piece of toast as Snape watched him intently.

Harry was the first to look up and it was done with such speed that David was surprised his head didn't fall off. That speed was nothing compared to the speed with which he was out of the chair and into the corner, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

'Who's with you, David?' He asked harshly. Snape rose and walked towards Harry as the red haired man stared back in shock. He'd never seen the Boy-Who-Lived so unhinged.

'Rhys, it's alright.' He heard Snape murmur softly as he gently pulled the wand from Harry's hand. 'He's here to help.'

The man watched as Harry turned to look up at the potions master. 'Who is it?' he whispered.

'Harry?' The red haired man stepped forward and once again Harry's head whipped around.

'Bill?'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine. Damn.

**Chapter 10 – The Innocents of War**

'Bill?' Harry said again.

'Rhys, it's alright?' Snape said again. 'Dumbledore didn't send him. I asked him to come.'

'Why?' Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the eldest Weasley.

'He's here to help you. You need to learn some more unusual curses. Bill can help you there.'

'Dumbledore doesn't know he's here?'

'No one but us knows he's here.' Snape confirmed and Harry visibly sagged in relief.

'What exactly is going on?' Bill asked quietly. 'Tell me truthfully. Why did you run from Hogwarts? Why is there a Ministry decree saying Severus is a dangerous criminal and any and all force is to be used to arrest him on sight? And why is Albus working with Fudge for probably the only time in his life?'

Harry snorted and shook his head. 'Do you want all the details or just the condensed version?' he asked dryly, moving back towards the table and slumping in his seat. Bill glanced at Snape and David in concern.

'I just want answers, Harry.' He said truthfully.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'You may as well sit down. This could take a while.'

Bill hesitated a moment before crossing to the table and sitting across from Harry. David sat next to him.

'Severus, could you please get the letters out of my trunk?' Harry asked softly and the potions master gave a curt nod, showing that he knew what Harry meant before striding from the room.

Harry didn't speak and Bill realised he was waiting for the older wizard to return. Snape appeared moments later and handed two pieces of parchment to Bill.

'Read them.' Harry murmured and after a glance at the tall man standing at Harry's shoulder he quickly unrolled the first one.

'Bloody hell.' David breathed several minutes later after he had finished reading the second letter over Bill's shoulder.

'You don't mean...' Bill began.

Harry nodded as Snape sat down next to him.

'Is that what happened? To your sight I mean.'

Harry didn't speak but moments later the glamour he had been wearing melted away.

'Dear god.' David breathed and Bill flinched. Snape placed a hand over Harry's as the young man stared at the auras of the men across the table.

'This is what the great head of the Order of the Phoenix allowed to happen to me.' Harry said softly. 'This is what happened to the pawn of the grand chess master when he choose not to move the piece, all for the greater good.'

'Harry, I'm.' Bill spoke but Harry held up a hand to silence him.

'Don't. This isn't your responsibility. It's his, and the only one who will apologise for it is him. I'll accept no other.' Harry's eyes flashed and Snape squeezed the small hand in his own as Harry turned away. 'Sorry.' He muttered.

'So what now?' David spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

Bill sighed heavily. 'Have you had any news over the last few days?' he asked.

Snape shook his head. 'Only the small amount David found out from the Headmaster.'

'What's happened, Bill?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Apparently You-Know-Who is trying to make a deal.'

'I know about that.' Harry's response startled the red head.

'You know?'

'Yes. Hand me over and he'll stop the attacks. Dumbledore threatened me with it before we left.' Harry said flatly.

Bill's eyes shot open. 'So it's true. I though he was just trying to placate Fudge.'

'What's Fudge got to do with it?' David asked curiously.

Bill frowned. 'He's drawing up the Non-Aggression Pact.'

'The what?' Harry was also frowning.

Bill glanced at the two older wizards nervously before speaking. 'Harry, this is serious. This isn't just Albus. Fudge is involved too. Lucius Malfoy, who has once again been released from Azkaban just for this purpose, is acting as an emissary for peace and he is saying that You-Know-Who has agreed to sign the pact in exchange for your life. The Daily Prophet is saying it's a way to end the war. They're saying you can't defeat him in your current state and that the wizarding world should take the offer while they can. Before You-Know-Who changes his mind and wreaks havoc once again.'

There was dead silence at the red head's words before Snape let out a hiss of anger.

'Let me get this straight.' Snape's voice was arctic. 'The Minister of Magic is actually drawing up a pact between himself and the Dark Lord that would guarantee peace in exchange for the handing over of an innocent young man to what would be certain death.'

Bill shifted nervously. 'You-Know-Who doesn't actually want Harry handed to him. He wants his life.'

'Excuse me?' Harry gasped.

If Bill had been nervous before it was nothing compared to now. 'There is no chance of escape, Harry. No holding you in a cell for months. You-Know-who wants you to be Kissed before he strikes you down himself in the middle of Diagon Alley the day the treaty is signed.'

'You can't be serious.' David bit out. 'How can Tom Riddle show his face in Diagon Alley and not be arrested by the Aurors? And how can Fudge know Riddle will keep his word?'

'It's all part of the pact.' Bill said sadly. 'Dad told me everything after Albus brought it up at the last meeting. I'm sorry, Harry but he is the driving force behind this.'

Harry nodded dully. 'I'll bet he is.' He muttered. 'Merlin forbid anyone finds out what really happened.'

Bill went to speak but was stopped short as Snape wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the young man close. 'You're not going anywhere, Rhys.' He murmured softly, gently pushing the hair back off Harry's face. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're ready to face the Dark Lord and if anyone tries to harm you it will be over my dead body.'

Harry snorted softly into the potions master's shirt. 'I'm sure that's just what the old man has in mind.' He mumbled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'So what now?' Bill asked after Snape had convinced Harry to go and shower and change; his first in several days and the three men had sat sipping tea in silence for several minutes.

'Lupin?' Snape raised an eyebrow as he eventually broke the silence.

Bill shook his head. 'No, Albus has him on another task at Hogwarts.'

'What task?'

'Training Neville Longbottom.'

'Longbottom? What on earth for?' Snape scoffed.

Bill folded his arms over his chest. 'I would never have taken you for someone who was that obtuse, Severus.' He said dryly.

Moments later Snape's brows shot skywards. 'Merlin help us. Is he completely insane? He can't possibly pit Longbottom against the Dark Lord. He'll be slaughtered in seconds.'

Bill shrugged. 'Albus thinks the prophecy was wrong. That the mental scar from his parents' torture is the mark from You-Know-Who.'

'You've got to be kidding. Longbottom has as much hope of defeating the Dark Lord as I do of becoming a muggle priest.' Snape snapped caustically before halting the tirade. 'Hang on. You know the full prophecy?'

Bill shook his head. 'No, just the beginning... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.' The red head recited.

'But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' Harry finished in a whisper from the doorway, startling the three adults.

Snape's face softened at the atrociously messy wet hair that still dripped water around the young man and raised his wand casting a drying charm before beckoning the young man over to him. 'Are you sure you should be sharing such things with people?' He murmured.

Harry sighed. 'If I can't trust you, who can I trust.' He said simply falling into the chair beside the man. 'Besides forewarned is forearmed.'

Snape's mouth twitched. 'Will you stop making such sense, brat.' He said fondly. 'It's dreadfully disconcerting from a Gryffindor.'

'Hey.' Came the indignant cry from both David and Bill as Harry let out a loud snort.

The potions master smirked and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Do you want to tell us exactly what is meant by your previous statement?' He asked softly.

Harry shrugged. 'My interpretation is that either I kill him or he kills me. Whoever is left standing wins.' He mumbled feeling the older wizard's hand clutch at his shoulder.

'And the power the Dark Lord knows not?' Bill interrupted.

'Rhys is a type of empath except he reads magic not emotions.' Snape said quietly.

'You can read magic...see magic.' Bill breathed completely ignoring the name the potions master had used.

Harry shrugged. 'It's no big deal.' He muttered.

Bill opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped by Snape's head shaking and David's hand on his arm.

'I think we should get started.' Snape said calmly, gently tugging the Boy-Who-Lived to his feet and towards the door.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'I told you not to trust that Death Eater, Dumbledore.' Fudge fumed as he paced before the headmaster's fireplace. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will not wait for the boy much longer. Lucius tells me that He has stated unequivocally that if he does not have the boy by the New Year he will refuse to sign the treaty and the Ministry will be decimated before the bells have finished ringing in the first.'

'Calm down, Cornelius.' Dumbledore said patiently although his eyes glinted with anger. 'I have no doubt we will find them before the holidays and if not there is always the alternative.'

'Longbottom? You can't be serious, Dumbledore. Even I've heard the tales about the boy. Completely incompetent would be an understatement.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'He has improved markedly. I have him training every day. If, just in case we haven't found Harry by Christmas there is a plan already underway to have Neville face him before the deadline is finished.'

'You're off your rocker. You'd better find him, Dumbledore. Find Potter or we're all finished.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

'Do you think he's ready yet?' Bill asked quietly. Snape glanced down at the face of the Boy-Who-Lived as he lay peacefully asleep in his lap, his body stretched out along the length of the sofa in front of the fire. It had been a very long and arduous six weeks. Harry and his three teachers had worked tirelessly to prepare the young man for the task ahead of him. Snape dueled with him magically, Bill helped him rework or rebuild many curses to amplify their effect when combined with his empathy and David sparred with him and taught him to use many types of weapon. It was only later that Harry had found out that David's father had been a weapons master and had actually fenced for Great Britain in the muggle Olympics. They had all worked practically night and day after Bill had passed on the news from the last Order meeting several weeks before.

It seemed that the rest of Bill's family thought he was in Egypt in a remote location so he couldn't go back after that first meeting but after the letter they had finally received early that morning they knew they didn't have time to wait. Harry would have to face the Dark Lord before the week was out or Neville Longbottom would die and the Wizarding World would be thrown into chaos.

Snape ran his fingers through the messy black hair and over the scars Harry now refused to hide and sighed, ignoring the red head's question. 'Only Granger would have thought to use Winky to find Dobby.' He muttered.

'It's lucky for us she did or we would have really no idea of what's going on.' David countered.

There was a pregnant pause that lasted for several moments before Bill spoke, letting his first question go in favour of another. 'Are you going to grant her request?'

Snape glanced at both men before looking down once again. 'I don't know.' He said honestly.

'You know she does care for him, Severus.' Bill murmured. 'It might be good for him to see her.'

'And it might not.' The potions master snapped harshly. Harry whimpered softly and burrowed further into Snape's side.

'You can't keep him to yourself forever, Severus.' David said gently, Snape flushed and looked away.

'She did try to help him.' Bill reminded him. 'It's not her fault she trusts authority so much. It's the way she's been brought up.'

'Besides, she has risked everything to tell you both what's going on. I'd hate to imagine what Dumbledore would do if he found out.' David added.

Snape sighed heavily, lifting Harry's head and slipping out from under him before lifting the young man in his arms and holding him tightly to his chest. 'Fine.' He said finally as he turned to face them. 'But you will collect her.' He told Bill. 'It's not safe for David at home anymore.' He explained curtly before sweeping from the room, Harry still clutched tightly in his arms.

David and Bill watched him go before the redhead spoke. 'Have you got him to admit how strong the bond is yet? The Mind Merge shouldn't have made him this protective unless the feelings were there to begin with.' He said quietly.

'He's not protective. He's possessive.' David murmured.

'I think it stems from the same thing.' Bill sighed. 'So has he said anything?'

David looked at him and shook his head. 'I think he's scared.'

'Scared?'

David glanced at the door as if to check Snape was truly gone. 'His feelings for Rhys were strong even before the spell and the bond has only made it stronger. Rhys is giving him a chance. A chance to live, a chance to be loved. And he's terrified of losing that. I don't know what Severus would do if Dumbledore does get his hands on the boy.'

'He won't.' Bill said firmly.

David smiled at the immediate and practically vehement response. The loyalty the young man inspired in those who cared about him was almost unparalleled. He too would do almost anything to help him fulfil his task so that Harry might finally live in peace.

'You'd better get to bed then. You'll be wanting to get going early.' He murmured and Bill nodded. 'I'll leave some parchment for you on the table to give to her.'

Bill nodded his thanks and headed towards the door.

'Bill?' The redhead turned back to see David looking back at him, his eyes bright with an inner strength that was rarely seen. 'You'd better tell her about Rhys and Severus. Make sure she understands that we won't allow any muggle thinking here. Make her aware that if she hurts either of them she will wish Dumbledore _had_ found out what she did after all.'

'She will understand.' Bill vowed before slipping out the door.

David remained staring at the fire for almost half an hour before rising reluctantly. He knew he had to go to sleep but subconsciously he couldn't help but put off the next day for as long as possible. He only hoped the day went as well as he believed it would.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Hermione?'

'Neville.' Hermione stammered, holding a hand over her heart as she tried to stop it racing. 'What are you doing up so early?' she asked, quickly crumpling the bit of parchment that had arrived via owl only an hour before tightly in her hand.

'Couldn't sleep' Neville mumbled. 'Besides Lupin will be here soon.'

Hermione heard the fear evident in her classmate's voice and sighed. 'It will be over soon, Neville.'

'Yeah, sure it will.'

Hermione crossed the room and stared down at the sullen figure sitting before the fire. 'Harry won't let anything happen to you, you know that don't you?'

Neville gave a bitter laugh that surprised the bushy haired Gryffindor. 'Harry isn't here. He probably doesn't even know what's going on. How on earth can Dumbledore think I could take on Y...y...you-know-who? I can't even say his name without stuttering. There is no way that stupid prophecy could apply to me.' Neville moaned burying his head in his hands.

Hermione patted his shoulder. 'It will all be okay, Neville. I promise it will.'

'Taking up Divination again, Hermione.' Neville snapped sarcastically without looking up and Hermione's eyes widened. She was silent for several moments before sitting beside her friend.

'Harry knows what's going on.' She murmured so softly that no portrait could overhear. Neville heard though and his head whipped up.

'What?'

'He knows. I got a letter to him. I'm not going to tell you how.' She added quickly.

Neville looked her up and down, taking in her heavy cloak and the small bag in her hand. 'Take me with you.' He said suddenly.

'Neville...' Hermione shook her head. 'I can't.' She said finally. 'You have to stay here. Don't worry. Keep training. I promise everything will be alright.'

Neville stared at her for several moments before nodding slowly. 'Tell him I said hi and tell him...tell him I said I'm sorry...for not being a better friend.'

Hermione's eyes filled and she nodded tearfully. She knew that was one apology she had to make herself.

Again.

'You'd better go. Lupin will be here soon.' Neville hugged her firmly in an uncharacteristic display before pushing her towards the portrait hole. 'Good luck.' He called softly as she disappeared out the portrait hole.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry ducked the sizzling hex that flew over him and gritted his teeth, letting out a barrage of curses that had Snape breathing heavily as he tried to counter them. David moved around the room, much closer to Harry as they duelled like some swashbuckling heroes in an old movie. Sword in one hand, wand in the other, Harry hesitated a moment before lunging at David, their swords clashing as the teenager shoved him backwards, directly into a rather violent stunning hex that he saw coming before it even left Snape's wand. Harry spun and began an all-out assault on the potions master.

They had been at it since immediately after breakfast and it was only as lunch called, mainly by Harry's stomach letting out an enormous grumble, that he stepped it up a notch and Snape found himself disarmed and on one knee, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

Harry waved his wand, releasing David and crossed the seven steps to stand in front of the still kneeling wizard.

'Thank you.' He whispered, holding out his hand and helping Snape to his feet as David gently pried the sword from his other hand and sheathed it before placing it on a shelf.

Snape stared down at Harry as his breathing slowed; his black eyes shining as he gently reached up and caressed the scarred cheek. 'You're ready.' He murmured.

Harry smiled. 'I know.' He agreed softly.

A soft cough interrupted them but this time Harry turned slowly, his face remaining passive as he raised a scarred eyebrow. 'Hello, Hermione.' He murmured softly.

'How...?' David shook his head.

'Dobby.' Harry said simply.

Hermione stood nervously beside Bill in the doorway until the redhead nudged her further into the room as Harry walked towards her. The three adults also stood nervously by, unsure of just how Harry would react to the presence of his friend.

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Harry heard the strangled gasp as his friend hesitated in the face of such a menacing glare and shook his head. 'I know, Hermione.' He whispered leaning forward and hugging her tightly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but only for a moment before they filled with tears and closed in relief.

Harry held her as she cried but didn't say anything until she finally quieted and pulled away. 'I need you, Hermione.'

'I won't let you down again, Harry.' She vowed tearfully.

Harry nodded and smiled, looking around at the three men in the room. 'Lunch first, and then I think we need to talk.' He added forebodingly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, obviously there had been a second letter that Dobby had given directly to Harry; he knew he shouldn't have taught him that read-aloud spell. He just wondered what else the letter had said to have caused such a change in Harry's attitude towards his friend. Harry pulled completely away walked out of the room towards the kitchen, the others quickly following him.

He didn't speak all that much over the meal as conversation stayed away from the topic of Voldemort all knew would come up after lunch.

Finally they settled into the now resurrected sitting room before the now roaring fireplace; it was December after all. Harry sat curled in Snape's arms as he stared at the auras of those arrayed around them. Hermione's eyes had widened at the blatant display in spite of the speech Bill had given her as they had apparated from Hogsmeade. Snape stared back at her in challenge even as Harry began to speak.

'Three days.' The Gryffindor said quietly.

'Christmas Day?' David asked curiously.

Harry nodded. 'Narcissa is throwing a Ball at Malfoy Manor the evening before and then all the Death Eaters will go home. Other than Lucius, Narcissa and Draco he will be alone.'

'I thought Lucius was in Azkaban?' Hermione spoke up curiously.

Harry glanced up at Snape before shaking his head. 'No, he's been out for over a month. Working with Fudge and Dumbledore for the treaty.'

'How can you know this, Harry?'

Harry didn't answer.

'I told them.' Bill offered and Hermione nodded in understanding.

There was silence for several minutes. 'Rhys, you obviously have a plan.' Bill spoke up again leaving Hermione looking dreadfully confused. It seemed as if there had been one detail Bill had forgotten to pass on.

'Hermione, I need you and Bill to come up with anti-apparition and anti portkey wards. Use runes to do it. You will both stay outside the wards and keep them activated. David, you task is Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa won't be much of a task, but Lucius is a master with both wand and weapon so be careful.'

David nodded. 'I understand.'

'I, of course, will be with you.' Snape murmured before Harry could speak. Harry glanced up at the defiant obsidian eyes and snorted softly, easily feeling the emotions pouring off the potions master.

'Was there ever any doubt.' He imitated the older man's sneer perfectly.

Snape allowed a smile to cross his face. 'Presumptuous brat.' He murmured, pulling Harry tight to his side and placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

'Harry, what of Draco?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'I will take care of Draco.' Snape said firmly.

Harry shook his head. 'I don't believe you will have to.' He said quietly. 'In fact, I believe he will be assisting David in incapacitating his father.'

Snape's eyebrows shot skywards. 'What? Rhys, you can't be serious. Draco adores his father.'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'Yes, he does. But he enjoys living more.'

'What on earth are you on about?' Snape glared. He didn't like not knowing something about his godson that Harry did.

Harry shrugged out of Snape's arms and stood moving to stand by the merrily crackling fire. 'He's letting us in, on Thursday.' He said quietly.

There was several moments of stunned silence before Snape exploded. 'What! Are you out of your mind? How could you involve him in this? He's just an innocent boy!' He bellowed leaping up of the sofa.

Hermione moved to speak but David grabbed her arm and shook his head. He knew Harry was quite capable of looking after himself.

Harry folded his arms over his chest and stared unblinkingly at the red sparking aura that was the older wizard. 'He's the only son of Tom's right hand man. He's no more innocent in this then I am, Severus.' Harry said quietly. 'Besides, he contacted me. I didn't ask him.'

'How could he have contacted you? We're under the Fidelius for Merlin's sake.'

'Hermione is not the only one aware of Dobby and Winky's relationship, and the ways of house elves. Particularly ones he grew up with. Dobby knows Draco means us no harm.'

That shut the potions master up. Snape closed his eyes and looked away causing Harry to sigh heavily and move back towards him. 'Sev, he'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to him.' he murmured softly placing a hand on the black clothed chest.

Snape opened his eyes and stared down into the milky green ones so full of promise. He could clearly see by the younger man's expression that Harry would move heaven and earth to keep his godson safe. He also knew Harry was right and that Draco stood a greater chance at life and liberty if he stood behind Harry in the war and in that moment he realised just how intelligent Draco was and silently thanked the gods that the Slytherin had chosen the right side. There was no doubt whatsoever in Snape's mind that the Dark Lord would not live to see Christmas night.

'I know you won't.' He breathed, wrapping Harry tightly in his arms and wishing this was all over.

Harry must have felt what he was wishing as he pulled away and kissed the older man gently. 'It will be soon.' He promised. 'Very soon.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine. Damn.

**Chapter 11 - Yours**

'Ready Rhys?' Snape murmured and Harry swallowed heavily. Snape glanced at those around them, all but two looking very worse for wear. Clasped tightly in Harry's left hand was a bloody hessian sack and in his right was Snape's hand. Hermione was clutching at Bill's arm, her eyes closed as she tried to rid herself of the images she had seen over the last hours and David's arm was tightly around the dreadfully pale Draco's shoulders both to keep him upright and to guide him into a building he couldn't see.

As one, they all murmured the address and number twelve Grimmauld Place whooshed into existence before them. Harry led them towards the door and the house, instantly recognising him as its owner after Sirius' will named him so, quickly unlocked and opened the door allowing them immediate access.

Snape held him back as one by one they filed almost silently into the hallway. Bill led them through several corridors to the large room where they knew most of the Order of the Phoenix would be meeting tonight.

Dumbledore looked up, halting mid-sentence as Bill walked in. Most in the room did the same and only Arthur Weasley's hand on his wife's arm, done at the expression on his son's face, stopped her from leaping off the chair to greet him. 'Bill, what are you doing here?' he asked curiously. 'I thought you were in Cairo.' Bill didn't answer, just tugged the still trembling Hermione into the room after him.

'Hermione, where the hell have you been?' Ron snapped, leaping off his chair and stalking across the room. Bill raised his wand and pointed it at his brother, instantly stopping him where he stood.

'Sit down, Ron.' He said quietly. Shocked looks crossed the faces of many in the room at the hard tone in Bill's voice but Ron did listen and return to his seat. Not that any really noticed as David, his arm still around Draco's shoulders was the next through the door.

'You!' Dumbledore hissed. 'Where are Harry and Severus? I demand their whereabouts immediately. And what is Mr Malfoy doing here?'

'He's here as a guest in my house, Professor.' Harry said quietly as together with Snape they too finally joined the others in the room; those who weren't quite stunned into silence at their appearance letting out sharp gasps at the scars on Harry's face and his milky white eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Moody. 'Arrest them.' He snapped to the old Auror.

'Don't bother.' Harry sighed, lifting his hand and tossing the hessian sack onto the table where it slid down to rest before the headmaster, leaving an ominous red trail. 'It's over.'

Dumbledore stared between the sack and Harry for several moments. 'It that...?'

'Open it.' Harry said coldly and Dumbledore lifted trembling hands to work the single knot. It took him a few minutes and during that time most finally noticed the filthy, bruised and blood covered appearances of four of the six people who had joined them.

Eventually the headmaster got the sack open tipped its contents out onto the table causing a number of screams to ring out around the room. Harry closed his eyes and waited for silence. 'Mother of Merlin.' Dumbledore breathed. 'How...?'

'The Prophecy was not wrong, Professor. The Prophecy was never wrong. You were.' Harry's voice was glacial.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and his eyes glinted angrily. 'How can you be sure he's dead? What of his spirit?'

'Sev.'

At Harry's gentle murmur the potions master released his hand and Harry lifted it to his forehead, pushing his hair out of the way. It was plainly obvious to all that while the scars for the incident with his Uncle remained, the lightning bolt scar, the one that had caused him more pain that any other, was clearly missing.

'And the Dark Mark?' Dumbledore said haughtily.

Snape suppressed a grin but chanced a glance at David as he lifted his left sleeve to show a completely unblemished forearm.

Dumbledore stared at the arm for a few moments before nodding curtly. 'Fine, you are free to go, Harry but Severus still has charges to answer for.'

Harry shifted closer to the potions master.

'What charges?' Snape asked sarcastically.

'Kidnapping a student and removing him from the safety of school grounds.'

'Excuse me?' Snape cried incredulously. 'You wanted to let the Dark Lord execute him in the middle of Diagon Alley!'

'Severus.' Dumbledore said warningly.

'Professor.' Harry broke in, his hands clearly shaking. 'The charges will never stand. One, I wasn't a student. You had clearly seen to that. And two, he didn't remove me from anywhere, I went with him willingly when I realised just how much danger I was in. Why can't you just admit what you did was wrong?'

A single tear ran from Harry's sightless eyes and Dumbledore's face softened. 'Harry, my boy.'

Dumbledore got no further into that sentence before the large bust of a Phoenix that was sitting in the middle of the table exploded into millions of pieces showering those around it even as they threw up their arms to protect their faces. The air in the room positively crackled with raw magic.

Snape wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him back against a firm chest, his other hand landing on Harry's hip as he bent his head and murmured softly into the young man's ear. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, nodding as he listen to the whispered words and struggled to regain control of his emotions.

Eventually, as the air, settled Snape raised his head, his expression clearly daring any in the room to say a word. 'He did tell you not to call him that, Albus.'

Dumbledore's became icy.

'Professor, please. I've done everything you asked of me.' Harry whispered plaintively, several more tears rolling down his face. 'I've done more than you asked of me and look at me. I just want one thing. I need one thing. Don't you realise just how much I've lost? Can't you see that?'

'What does he want?' Ron whispered loudly to Fred who was sitting next to him. Both the twins shrugged; an action that was repeated by several of those around them.

Dumbledore continued staring at Harry in silence until Harry closed his eyes and turned away, his expression broken in a way none in the room had ever seen before. 'I guess not.' He whispered, allowing the potions master to guide him towards the door.

'Harry.' Dumbledore called out, coming around the table towards the young man. Dumbledore stopped before him taking in his appearance and his expression, and his mind quickly flashed back to the diminutive child who had taken on Voldemort when he was eleven, the defiant twelve year old that had stood up to Lucius Malfoy. The boy who had stood up to be counted and challenged again and again. There was no trace of that boy in the abused and dejected young man standing before him, and that was mostly because of him.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said again. 'I...I am truly sorry.' The headmaster's voice was sincere and those around them heard Snape let out what only could have been a sigh of relief.

The sightless eyes widened and filled with tears once again. 'Thank you.' Harry breathed.

Dumbledore offered the young man a smile he couldn't see and patted his shoulder.

'Come on, brat. A bath, food and sleep, in that order.' Snape murmured, his voice softer than any had ever heard it. The potions master looked up into the elderly wizard's eyes, seeing the regret lingering in the bright blue orbs, nodding in response before propelling Harry forward. 'We'll stay here, Rhys, you can tell them all what happened in the morning. You need to rest. We all need to rest.'

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be gently pushed from the room. David and Bill watched them go before exchanging a look and nodding. 'Hermione, why don't you go and find a room for Draco and yourself and get some rest. Call Dobby if you need anything. I imagine he's arrived here by now.' Bill told her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, reading his expression correctly, before releasing his arm and taking Draco's before tugging him gently from the room.

'She's not going anywhere with that Death Eater.' Ron bellowed leaping off his chair once again. Both Bill and David's wand were out once again but it was Draco who caught everyone's attention. He had stopped in the doorway, his face deathly pale, his teeth clenched tightly together, unmoving.

'Draco, don't listen to him. He's an idiot.' Hermione whispered. 'We know who you really are. It doesn't matter what others think. Rhys will never forget what you've done.'

Draco nodded sharply and Hermione continued to pull him from the room as Bill spun on his brother. 'You ignorant little shit.' He snapped. 'He killed his own father today. He's lost everything and you still call him names. Stop being such a child, Ron, and grow the hell up.'

Bill only finished his rant when David grasped his arm tightly. 'I think we should tell you exactly what happened.' The tall man said calmly. 'I don't want Rhys having to talk about it tomorrow. Not yet; not for a long while.'

'Neither do I.' Bill added allowing the older man to close the door and push him down in a spare seat. He finally looked around the room, taking in his family, Lupin, Moody, and various members of the Order. Nearly all were there. It seemed as if a big plan of attack had been underway, just as Harry had thought. In the corner, beside the Weasley twins, was Neville Longbottom whose expression continued to flicker between relief and confusion. He understood the significance of the head of Lord Voldemort in the hessian sack on the table, but attitude of Bill and the others, and their flat out refusal to call Harry by his given name was confusing, as was the seemingly tender potions master.

'I assume you picked Miss Granger up from Hogwarts several days ago.' Dumbledore eyed Bill carefully.

Bill shook his head. 'Hogsmeade actually.' He corrected. 'We spent the last few days building anti Portkey and anti-apparition wards with runes. She really is quite brilliant' He added thoughtfully. 'This morning we all apparated back to London and onto Wiltshire. Draco had been in contact with Rhys.'

'Who the hell is Rhys?' Ron burst out, clearly unhinged at everything that had happened.

Bill glared at his brother.

'If you cannot control yourself you will be asked to leave, Mr Weasley.' Dumbledore warned, nodding his head for Bill to continue.

'Draco had given him the coordinates of the edges of the Manor's wards and together we placed the runes and brought up the extra wards. Draco must have been waiting for a signal as Rhys sent up a single white spark. It may have looked like a shooting star but Draco appeared at the manor gates minutes later, his hand containing a enormous dagger that he handed to Rhys.'

'What was the dagger for?' Fred piped up, instantly cringing as several in the room glared at his interruption.

'What happened next?' Dumbledore said encouragingly.

'Draco and Rhys stared at each other for several minutes before Rhys spoke. He asked him why.' Bill murmured. 'Draco said that a year or so ago someone had given him some very good advice. He said that the person had told him that making a choice is easy, it is living with it afterwards that is hard. Rhys asked him if he could truly live with the choice he had made and Draco replied that it was the only one he _could_ live with. Rhys had smiled then and we guessed it had been him who had said that to Draco in the first place.'

'Sirius.' Lupin said suddenly causing most in the room to look at him in confusion. 'After Sirius died,' he went on in explanation. 'After the debacle at the Ministry he said the same thing to me. That his decision to go the Ministry when he thought he was saving Sirius was the easiest one he had ever made. It was living with the decision afterwards, after Sirius had died, that he couldn't live with.'

'Go on.' Dumbledore urged, all in the room on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what happened next.

'Draco led us all through the gates and towards the house, he pulled out an invisibility cloak and gave it to Hermione. I already had the one from Rhys'. The house was silent; too silent and then we came to the first floor.'

_Flashback_

'_Draco, my dear son. I would never have taken you for a traitor.' Lucius Malfoy drawled silkily. Hermione and Bill, both under the cloaks crept quietly over to a corner, wanting to stay out of the way, and began chanting to strengthen the wards they had placed. They knew what was at stake and none of the three before them was leaving. It was at that point that almost two dozen Death Eaters poured out of a nearby room and arrayed around the Dark Lord._

'_Oh bollocks.' Draco swore moving to step back until Harry's hand closed over his wrist._

'_I'll keep you safe, Draco.' Harry murmured stepping forward. He recognised the auras of nearly all there. The Lestranges, Crabbes, Goyles, Wormtail, even Pansy Parkinson and her parents._

_Tom Riddle snorted having heard Harry's promise. 'Safe, Potter.' He hissed. 'You can't even keep yourself safe. Look at you.'_

_Harry raised a scarred eyebrow. 'I wish I could, Tom, but as you can see I'm at disadvantage.'_

_Riddle's eyes flared. 'Do not call me that, Potter.' He hissed angrily._

_Harry just smiled contemptuously._

'_You're a fool, Potter. You've enlisted the help of a band of traitors, every one of which will leave you at the merest threat.'_

_Harry felt Snape stiffen beside him and surreptitiously squeezed his hand. 'They are my friends, Tom, something of which you have no idea; and there is more to loyalty than fear, something you will never learn.'_

'_Enough of this.' Lucius Malfoy snapped raising his wand at his son. Riddle looked almost surprised at the man's outburst. 'Come here, Draco. Come here now and prove your worth. You will be punished of course for letting such vermin in, but you will live; something I vow will not happen should you disobey me now.'_

_Draco looked stricken and Harry could feel the fear rolling off him. 'Draco, go to your father.' He whispered softly. 'It's so much easier for me with you safe behind all the action.'_

_Draco stared into the sightless green eyes and nodded, squeezing Harry's hand out of sight of his father to show he understood what Harry meant. Lucius glared at his only son as he stepped out from behind Harry and crossed the room to stand behind his father. Lucius smirked triumphantly back at Harry even though the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't see it._

'_See, Potter. Your traitorous friends are leaving you already. How about you, Severus, my faithful potions master. Are you going to come crawling back too?' Riddle hissed._

_Snape glanced down at Harry. 'I think not.' He murmured. Harry smirked at him._

_Riddle snarled at the older man. 'Fine, are you ready then?'_

'_You're giving me notice?' Harry asked, surprise clearly visible in his voice._

'_Avada Kedavra.' Riddle spat._

'_I didn't think so.' Harry muttered, shoving Snape out of the way as he ducked._

_For the next seven hours they duelled, roaming throughout the enormous house like a perverted game of hide and seek. Once Harry had been caught alone in the dining room by Wormtail and the Lestranges but David came to his rescue. Hermione and Bill stayed hidden, crawling under a table in an effort not to get found; Bill even managing to take out several Death Eaters without giving their position away. An hour into the battle he actually managed to summon the runes until they were touching the house so that no one could even get a door or window open. They took turns holding the spell, chanting for hours on end until finally, just as the sun was setting, Harry met back up with Snape and David in the entrance hall._

'_How many left?' Harry was breathing heavily, his left shoulder hanging at a painful looking angle as blood dripped from his fingers. The haunted look in his eyes had Snape wondering just what had happened since he had lost him for the third time a little over an hour ago as they split up in the dungeons._

'_Just Riddle, Lucius and Narcissa as far as I can count.' David offered as Snape healed Harry's shoulder ignoring the gash of his own above his right eye._

'_What of Bellatrix?' Snape asked._

_Harry shook his head. 'No. David got her.'_

'_Pansy?'_

'_Dead.' Draco said dully, joining them from the next room._

'_Draco, you were supposed to stay with your father.' Harry said quietly._

'_He sent me to find you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because it's over, Potter. That's why.' Came the sibilant hiss from the Dark Lord who stood atop the stairs behind them._

_Harry turned to stare at them. Snape, David and Harry all looked as if they'd battled at Waterloo themselves whereas Riddle and the Malfoys looked a fresh as ever. It was in that instant Harry realised they had hidden in the hopes of the other Death Eaters tiring Harry out at the very least. It was this that made him realise that there were indeed no Death Eaters left. 'You're right about that, Tom. So why don't you stop hiding in that secret room under the dining room floor and duel me like a man.'_

_Draco's surprised look couldn't be faked and Lucius wondered how Harry knew about the secret room. He didn't have time to question though as Riddle swept down the stairs in front of them._

'_Do not call me a coward, boy.' Riddle snapped._

'_Do not call me boy.' Harry snapped back._

'_Draco, come here.' Lucius commanded._

_Draco looked at Snape and Harry before looking back at his father. 'No.' he said softly._

_Lucius' mouth dropped open; a rather unbecoming look on the normally aristocratic man. 'I beg your pardon?' He gaped._

'_No.' Draco said again, more firmly this time. Riddle was watching the exchange with amusement and raised his wand._

'_Enough of this, Lucius. Face it, your spawn is a traitor to his blood and his name. Avada Kedavra.' The green light sped across the room faster than a stunned Draco could dodge but not fast enough to stop Harry from stepping in front of it._

'_No.' Snape gasped as the killing curse threw Harry back into Draco's arms and knocked them both to the floor. Harry's eyes however never left the Dark Lord as once again, just like almost seventeen years before the curse rebounded. This time the link between them remained; a visible green strand of light from Tom's wand to Harry's scar even as he lay half sprawled on the floor._

_Harry knew he couldn't break it; he knew only one thing would kill the monster across the room. He reached out to grasp Draco's hand, the blond holding tightly in response. 'I love them, Tom.' Harry whispered. At the words both Snape and David hurried to his side, David grasping his other hand as Snape lifted both teenagers to their feet. Harry could feel Hermione and Bill, having crept into the room, come up beside him and grasp his arms. Somehow they all knew what he was doing, even Draco._

_He was using his most powerful weapon._

_Love._

_Against the one person it could destroy._

_Harry continued murmuring even as Snape's arms came around his waist. The green light brightened until all but Harry closed his eyes. He felt Snape's lips land behind his ear, the firm chest behind him and the strong arms around his waist. He felt David's and Bill's unwavering loyalty and Hermione's depth of feeling and even the ever blossoming respect and admiration from Draco and gathered it altogether before throwing it down the link with a primal scream. He didn't wait to see what happened, wrenching out of the other's arms and all but flying across the room as he drew the dagger Draco had given him. The shriveled soul in the Dark Lord exploded moments before Harry took off his head with a single swing of the monstrous dagger, splattering Harry with blood and gore._

_Lucius and Narcissa could only stare in horror as the head of their master rolled across the floor, hitting the leg of the sideboard and stopping, the red eyes dull and staring, mouth forever open in shock._

_Harry staggered sideways, clearly drained from the spell, his breath coming in heavy gasps as he struggled to remain upright. Snape rushed over just in time to catch him before he fell but this had given Lucius time to regain his wits and raise his wand._

'_You jumped up little half-blood!' Lucius raged. But that was as far as he got before the end of a sword protruded sharply out the front of his chest. Lucius glanced down in shock, his grey eyes wide before he gagged and coughed causing blood to trickle down his chin as he dropped to his knees; a terrified but defiant Draco now visible standing behind him, his hands still around the hilt of David's sword._

'_Draco!' Narcissa gave a horrified shriek. 'You ungrateful.'_

'_Stupefy.' Harry gasped out before he finally faded away._

_The five still conscious looked at the bloodbath around them in silence. 'We need to call the Aurors.' Bill said quietly as he and Hermione shed their invisibility cloaks._

'_The wards?' Snape asked hoarsely; Harry wrapped tightly in his arms._

'_They're down now.' Hermione confirmed._

'_I'll call them.' David offered moving towards the fireplace. Snape stood up and lifted Harry onto a sofa that was immediately conjured by Bill. Draco and Hermione stood by, both trembling in shock as Snape moved to pick a flower out of a vase on the sideboard and transfigure it into a large hessian sack._

'_Severus.' Harry groaned, blinking groggily as he sat up. Snape dropped the sack, his task forgotten and he was across the room on his knees beside the sofa, Hermione and Draco hovering behind him._

'_Rhys, Merlin, that was incredible.' Snape breathed, his hands clasping Harry's face and staring into the milky white eyes._

'_Sev.' Harry breathed. 'It's over. It's really over.'_

_Snape's eyes were suspiciously bright. 'Yes Rhys. It's really over.' He murmured leaning forward to kiss the young man soundly. Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head but he was stopped from exclaiming when Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and shook her head._

'_Alright, what's going on here?' The Head Auror was the first out of the fireplace, six more following him quickly behind._

_Snape and Harry separated and, with Draco's help, the potions master got Harry to his feet as David explained what had happened throughout the day. The Auror finally nodded and moved over towards Harry and the others as the rest of his men split up to comb the rest of the house._

'_Mr Potter, my name is Keiran Podcastle. It seems we owe you an apology. And a big thank you.' He added sheepishly, glancing at the body of the Dark Lord._

_Harry shook his head. 'You owe me nothing Mr Podcastle.' He said quietly. 'I had a task to do and now it's finished and I'd like to be left alone please.'_

_The Auror was stunned at Harry's polite response and could do nothing but nod as Snape quickly summoned the sack and levitated the Dark Lord's head into it before tying it tightly._

'_For Albus Dumbledore.' Harry told him as the Auror opened his mouth to question. 'We shall leave the Minister to you.' Harry told him firmly and once again all the man could do was nod as the group headed as one to the door._

_End Flashback_

'You know everything else.' David finished wearily.

'So Cornelius is aware of what has happened?' Dumbledore questioned.

Bill and David both nodded. 'Yes, now if you don't mind, Albus. It's been an incredibly long day and we need to sleep.'

Dumbledore eyed both men before nodding slowly. 'Very well. This can be continued in the morning.'

They rolled their eyes but stood anyway. 'You staying here?' Bill asked as the two headed towards the door.

David shook his head. 'I vowed I would never spend another night under the same roof with that man and I'm not going to break it now. What about you?'

'I'll stay. I trust Severus will protect Rhys with his life but I would feel better watching over Draco and Hermione myself until things settle down.'

David nodded as they finally opened the door. 'Tell Rhys and Severus I'll be back in the morning to pick them up.' He told the red head as both men left the room without a backwards glance.

'Pick them up? They're leaving again?' Molly Weasley finally managed to get a word out of her stunned mouth.

'Not tonight, Molly. It's very late. We'll talk to them in the morning.' Albus said firmly before sitting back down in his chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly in what was a clear dismissal. Slowly and without a word the room emptied leaving Dumbledore staring at the bloody hessian sack and its sickening contents in silence.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry woke up warm but tired. The almost continual pain from his scar that had been present, particularly over the last few weeks had finally gone but the aches and pains from the battle remained. He stretched, groaning softly.

'Just relax.' A silky voice murmured as talented hands landed on his pyjama covered shoulders and began massaging softly.

'Ohhhhh.' Harry groaned again. Snape's hands continued kneading the muscles down Harry's back eventually turning the young man to face him.

'Rhys, do you know what this means?'

Harry gave the older man a wicked grin and lightly trailed a finger down his chest.

'Not that, you insatiable brat. I told you, not till afterwards.' Snape scolded.

Harry pouted. 'It is afterwards.'

'Yes, well. I'd like to see you explain this to Draco or the Weasley's should one of them just walk in.'

Harry snorted. 'I'd just like to see their faces.' He chuckled.

Snape frowned, reaching up to trace the scars. 'Rhys, I can fix the scars, but...I can't...' The potions master trailed off.

Harry shook his head. 'I know, Sev. And I'm fine with it, really. It's taken me so long just to be able to laugh about it. I know I'll never see properly again. I know I'll always be in the dark but it doesn't matter, not anymore, because when your arms are around me, when I feel you beside me it's like everything is alive before my eyes. I can picture you looking at me and the image is so clear it's like...it's like...'

Snape traced Harry's lips with his thumb. 'I understand, Rhys.' Snape whispered before his lips followed his thumb.

'Sev.' Harry breathed as Snape pulled away.

'Come on, brat.' The older man murmured. 'The sooner we get up and you eat, the sooner we leave.'

Harry groaned. 'You going to make me eat until I become the size of a house, aren't you?' He mumbled burying himself further under the covers.

Snape snorted softly. 'Just about.' He agreed mildly, grabbing Harry's arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

'Put me down.' Harry shrieked as Snape walked into the bathroom across the hall and dumped Harry into the shower, pyjamas and all, turning on the cold tap and stepping back, a large smirk covering his face.

'Ahhh.' Harry screeched, the sound ringing through the house. 'Bastard.'

Snape reached into the shower and smacked Harry gently. 'No swearing.' He scolded. Harry's milky eyes flashed and he threw a wandless locking charm at the bathroom door before grabbing the older wizard with more strength than belied his skinny frame and yanking him into the shower as well.

Snape open his mouth to yell as Harry covered the potions master's mouth with his own at the same time as turning the hot tap on to warm up the water. Harry shoved him against the wall as his mouth moved down the long pale neck; one hand unbuttoned the older man's robes as the other moved downwards.

'Fuck, Rhys.' Snape gasped as one of Harry's hands found his crotch. Harry moaned softly in response as his tongue laved its ways across Snape's chest.

'Rhys, please.' Snape whispered. 'No, stop.'

Harry pulled away instantly, his breathing heavy. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He whispered over and over. After three renditions Snape grabbed him and held him close.

'Shhh, no. That's not what I meant.' Snape murmured, gently peeling the wet pyjamas off the Gryffindor before shedding his own clothes. 'You're the most important thing in the world to me Rhys.' He began, picking up the soap and washing the pale scared skin on the body before him. 'And after all we've been through, the time we've waited, I don't want to rush this.'

Harry's hands reached up and felt for the truth in the older man's words, his fingers tracing the planes of Snape's face as the warm water fell over them. 'How strong was that bond supposed to be?' He whispered.

Snape traced the scars down Harry's cheek. 'The bond only strengthened what was already there.'

Harry's sightless eyes widened. 'What?' he breathed.

Snape bent his head and feathered a kiss to Harry's lips. 'I love you, Rhys. I don't know when it started but it was well before the spell. I tried so hard to ignore what I felt for you but you're just such an infuriating, insolent little brat, you cracked every single wall I had until it was just you left standing there.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered.

Snape shook his head. 'Don't be. I've never felt so whole.'

'I love you, Severus.' Harry breathed.

Snape smiled and Harry returned when he felt the emotion. 'I know, I can feel it.' The potion master replied pulling the young man close once again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was an hour later as the two headed downstairs, Snape having conjured clothing from scraps of parchment found in their room. The kitchen quieted as they walked in and Harry could sense that only the Weasleys, McGonagall, Hermione and Draco remained.

'Rhys!' Hermione exclaimed leaping off her chair beside Draco and launching herself at Harry. Harry snorted and hugged her tightly.

'Hey Hermione.' He chuckled.

'How are you feeling? Did you sleep alright? Can I get you anything?' Hermione babbled.

Even Snape snorted this time, grasping Harry's shoulders and steering him towards the table as Harry answered. 'Fine, yes, and no, thank you.' He replied with a smirk before sitting in the chair Snape pulled out for him.

Breakfast was a short stilted affair, Molly Weasley seemed to still be too stunned to do anything but cook and everyone else remained silent at a look from the potions master as Harry ate; finishing abruptly the moment Dumbledore walked into the room.

'Good morning, Harry, Severus.' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

'Professor.' Harry replied politely, Snape just nodded his head.

Dumbledore went to the end of the table and sat down, accepting a plate of porridge and drowning it in milk. 'So, Harry, what are your plans? Are you coming back to Hogwarts with Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.'

Harry's spoon hit his plate with a clang as he felt fear spread from the figure across the table. 'Draco will not be returning to Hogwarts, Professor, unless he wishes to.' Harry said quietly but firmly.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Narcissa was given the Kiss and now Severus is Draco's godfather and his legal guardian, he will decide together with Draco if he wishes to finish his schooling at Hogwarts or somewhere else.' Harry could feel Draco beaming gratefully at him and Severus' proud smirk at his side. 'Hermione, I'm sure will want to see her parents before going back to school.'

'I'll take her.' Bill offered from beside Draco and Harry nodded in thanks before tilting his head slightly and standing up; turning in anticipation.

'Rhys!' A new voice spoke from the doorway and Harry grinned and crossed the half dozen steps to meet the other man in a firm embrace.

'David, how can I ever thank you for all you've done.' He murmured into the man cloth covered shoulder.

'Rhys, if I can save just one person from that man then my life's wish has been fulfilled. I couldn't save my Susan but I could help you, and in turn Severus and everyone else.'

Harry pulled away and smiled brightly.

'Yes, David. Your help and hospitality will never be forgotten.' Snape added as he stepped up and placed an arm around Harry's shoulders.

David grinned at them both. 'Don't mention it. Now, are you ready to go?'

'Go where, Harry?' Ron finally spoke, breaking through the silencing and sticking charms the twins had put on him the moment Harry and Snape had walked in. 'Where are you going? Who's going to look after you? The greasy git? You don't think he's actually going to stay now you've killed his master, do you? He's free, he can go wherever he likes.'

Harry had yet to turn around but it was clear from the bright flush on the back of his neck and the rattle of plates and glasses throughout the room that he was upset. Snape moved in front of the Boy-Who-Lived his menacing expression softening as it left Ron and landed on Harry. He gently grasped Harry's chin and tilted his head up.

'Rhys, ignore it. You're a capable young man, you don't need looking after.' He murmured, staring into the milky green eyes. He could see the need clearly visible on the young man's face. 'Do you want them to know?' he asked softly.

'Yes.' Harry whispered.

Snape knew he would probably regret this but he couldn't stop himself as he wound his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close bending his head and touching his lips to Harry's. The rattle of plates and cups stopped abruptly, only to be replaced by the gasps and yells from the Weasleys and Dumbledore. It seemed as if even after the display the evening before none had realised the true relationship of the potions master and the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Severus, what on earth do you think you're doing?' Dumbledore burst out.

'I told you he'd corrupt that boy, Albus.' McGonagall snapped, glaring at the still kissing pair. Ron, Fred and George had all stood and moved to separate their friend from what was clearly, in their mind at least, an awful situation, only to find Bill, Hermione and Draco standing in their way. David was glowering at the headmaster in undisguised disgust. Snape and Harry pulled away, the potions master placing a final, chaste kiss on Harry's nose before the young man turned around.

'Stop, all of you.' Harry sighed as Snape wrapped both arms around his shoulders. 'First of all, I'm no longer a boy, Professor McGonagall. I haven't been for many years now. You should know that better than most. Secondly, and I know you won't believe me but it's true, Severus didn't corrupt me, in fact he did all but leave me. The feelings we share are strong and will stand the test of both time and ignorance. And lastly, I owe you all nothing. Other than Hermione, Draco, Bill and David I owe nothing to any of you. You gave up on me and threw me away when I needed you most and that can never be erased. I know you already know this, Professor.' Harry's sightless eyes looked to Dumbledore who nodded sagely. 'But I'm leaving forever. I want nothing to do with the wizarding world and I refuse to live in it any longer.'

'But Harry...' Molly trailed off as Harry shook her head.

'I can't be happy here. I'm sorry.' Harry said quietly.

'So you want to just go off and be the blind man where nobody knows you.' Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione gasped and reached out the slap her friend but Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. 'Yes Ron.' He said softly. 'That is exactly what I want.'

Those words stunned most in the room and David took the opportunity to speak. 'You should say your goodbyes, Rhys. You and Severus have a train to catch.' He said quietly.

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione. 'Thank you.' He whispered, hugging her tightly.

'What do you want to do?' Snape asked Draco as Harry shook hands with Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasleys.

Draco glanced at Hermione who nodded. 'Hermione's invited me to spend a few days at her place before going back to Hogwarts.' He said quietly.

'You want to return to the castle?'

Draco nodded. 'It's only for five months. I just want to get my NEWTs finished and then I'd like to come and spend some time with you and Harry, if that's alright?' he added hesitantly.

'It'd be brilliant.' Harry said firmly, having finished his goodbyes and returned to the potions master's side.

'Harry, I...' Draco trailed off nervously.

Harry leaned forward and grasped Draco's arms before hugging him tightly. 'Thank you, Draco. Thank you for having the strength to believe in what was right and for doing all you could to help us. You will always be welcome wherever we may be.'

Draco's eyes suddenly brightened. 'Thank you.'

'Remember if you need anything you know how to find us.' Snape added and Draco nodded.

Finally Harry turned to Bill.

'Don't say anything.' The eldest Weasley said quickly when Harry opened his mouth to speak. Bill held out his hand and waited until Harry took it. 'I will never forget the last two months. Thank you for your trust in me.' He added shaking both Harry and Severus' hands.

'Thank you for your faith in us.' Snape replied softly.

'Come one, come on.' David chimed in. 'If you miss this train, you'll have to wait for tomorrow.'

'Merlin forbid.' Snape shuddered and Harry snorted. 'Come on, brat. Stop snickering and get moving.' The older man scolded fondly.

'I'm going, I'm going.' Harry laughed.

'Harry?' Dumbledore's voice stopped Harry just before he stepped through the doorway; Snape could feel the thin shoulders tense under his hands. 'I wish you all the very best.' The elderly wizard added and Harry let out a gentle sigh.

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry said softly and a minute later they were gone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Are you happy, Rhys?' Severus murmured, as Harry shifted in his arms.

The young man turned his head slightly to take in the aura of the older man. It had changed much in the six months since the death of the Dark Lord. The black that seemed to surround it had faded to a gentle grey and the red spark that had been so prevalent before had disappeared completely leaving Harry to joke that if the older man got any mellower he'd fade away and Harry would never be able to find him.

They had caught the train from Kings Cross changing once in Paris and once in Toulouse before arriving in Carcassonne in the south of France; this was one destination they had no wish to apparate to. A car took them out to a small town called Montreal and there they found the house they would call home. At first Harry had been nervous in the large chateau and undulating grounds, but as they spent week after week exploring both the house and the grounds he became more relaxed.

He enjoyed walking by the narrow canal that ran across the rear of the property, listening to the birds call and flitter through the trees. He would sit for hours on the terrace listing to the boats drift past and children in the distance laugh as they played. But his most enjoyable times were when Snape finally extricated himself from their basement lab, where he developed and sold potions by owl catalogue, and joined him for a lazy afternoon picnic on the large chaise lounge at the end of the garden under the weeping willow tree.

Dobby, who had refused to accept clothing of any kind from Harry no matter what he said, would pack a magnificent feast and Harry would drag his lover out into the sunlight. They would spend the afternoon curled together and letting the world pass by as Harry would put it. Snape never admitted it but Harry knew the older man enjoyed these afternoons just as much as he did.

Harry didn't know quite how long these blissful quiet days would last; probably not all that long with Draco and Hermione arriving the next day, he thought wryly; but he would enjoy them while he could.

'Rhys?' Snape asked hesitantly again.

'What? Oh sorry.' Harry murmured sheepishly.

'You looked as if you were miles away.' The potions master observed.

Harry shook his head and smiled. 'No, just wallowing in contentment.'

Snape let out an undignified snort. 'Now, I know you've been hanging around with me too long.' He muttered dryly.

Harry laughed. 'Never.'

Snape bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. 'Are you looking forward to tomorrow?'

'Yes; even if Draco's still being a git about his wondrous offer from the English Quidditch Team.' Harry rolled his eyes dramatically.

'You're just jealous they didn't offer it to you.' The older man drawled.

Harry snorted. 'Oh, yeah. I can see it now. Harry Potter, blind Seeker.'

'You know you can still beat him with one arm tied around your back.' Snape said fondly.

'Yeah, something Hermione tells him regularly.' Harry retorted smugly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'You do realise he'll challenge you one day.'

'It'll never happen.' Harry grinned.

Snape stared at him. 'Excuse me?'

'Draco's too smart for that. He knows that in a stadium full of screaming fans, he'd win every time, but out here, in the quiet, he'd go home red faced and empty handed.' Harry's smug grin returned.

'You're an insufferable brat, you know that don't you?' Snape chuckled pulling him close.

'Yes, but I'm yours and you love me anyway.' Harry snickered cheekily.

'That I do.' Snape agreed. They sat in silence for several minutes before Harry spoke again.

'Can you believe David and Bill have moved in together?' He said happily.

'A lot more easily than my godson and that bushy haired know it all friend of yours getting engaged.' Snape grimaced. 'I thought I raised that boy right you know.' He added ducking as Harry lifted a hand to swat his shoulder.

'You didn't raise him unfortunately, but thank Merlin, Malfoy Idiocy wasn't as genetically catching as I'd first thought and he managed to fight it off anyway. Besides Hermione's good for him; whenever his head starts getting big she just smacks him back down to size again.'

'Ah, so that's where you get it from.'

'Me?' Harry cried. 'I seem to remember your hand meeting my head many times.'

Snape snorted. 'You must have been imagining it.' He scoffed.

Harry laughed. 'Yeah, right. I've got amnesia from you smacking me so many times that I imagined you smacking me. Only you could come up with that.'

Snape smirked. 'Touché'

Harry just snorted softly and shook his head. 'You're an incorrigible bastard, you know that?'

Snape pulled him close and kissed him gently. 'Yes, but I'm yours and you love me anyway.'

'That I do.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Thank you for reading._

_Regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
